


The Binding

by The_Binding



Series: The Binding [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls AU, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, hints of Macifica, rating will change to M in later chapters, witch!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines had thought he was done dealing with Bill Cipher but everything changed when he ended up in that hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

Everything happened so quickly he barely had time to react.  There was laughter as he was punched in the eye and before his vision cleared he was shoved back.  He heard Mabel scream his name, books hitting the hard floor, an impact, and everything went white.

The next thing he knew he was floating through a jumbled grey landscape.  He must have been knocked out.  That was okay- this was something he knew how to deal with.  He just had to find the exit and he would be fine.  He sighed and closed his eyes focusing on one thing- home.

When he opened his eyes he didn’t see his house in their quiet suburb he saw the Mystery Shack and surrounding woods.  He let out a chuckle- yeah that seemed right.  That place was the only place he really felt safe and welcome anymore.  Funny since it was so dangerous.

 

~*~

Stan sighed and turned the volume down on his TV and reached for the ringing phone.  “What?!”  A moment of quiet.  “Mabel, hey sweetie take a breath and tell me whats wrong.”  And eye- focused on the TV turned its attention to the old man.

“Dipper?!  What happened?”

_Pine Tree?_

“A fight?  Do you want me to drive out?  I can be there by-”  Stan stopped to listen to his niece, nodding as she spoke.

_Pine Tree in a fight?!  HA!  He would pay to see that!_

“Okay sweetie, I’ll stay put.  Call me when he wakes up okay?  And Mabel- he WILL wake up.”  The old man hung up and rubbed his hands down his face- displacing his glasses.  “Oh Dipper…”  He murmured.

_Wake up…_

~*~

Dipper chewed his lip as he looked down at the grey landscape.  

There was no exit.

What the hell was going on?!  There was always an exit.  But he had gone through every room in the Shack, peeked into every hole of every tree, every cave.  What was happening to him?

He felt like he had been floating around for hours, days?  He couldn’t tell.  What if he was trapped here in this cold dead grey world forever?!

“Don’t worry Pine Tree, its not your time yet!”  Dipper whipped around and saw nothing there.  No no  _no_.  There was only one pers- being that called him that.  “Woah calm down kid!  Do I not even get a hello?  Come on its been… how long has it been?”

“Two years.”  Dipper ground out.  “Show yourself Bill.”

“Hey your voice doesn’t do that squeaky thing anymore!”  Bill materialized a few feet from Dipper floating with his arms folded behind his pointy head and legs crossed like he was reclining.  “You sound good Pine Tree!”

“What are you doing here?” 

“Yesh kid, I came to check on you.”  The floating triangle shrugged.  “I was keeping an eye on that trashy shack you love so much when Shooting Star called the old swindler.  So I thought I would drop in to see how you were.  The edges of your dreamscape are a little fuzzy but its not all jumbled.  A concussion but no brain damage.”  He reported straightening up.

Dipper relaxed a little at the news.

Bill zipped around him studying the 14 year old.  “You grew up pretty well kid still a little awkward.  Guess you have more growing to do though.  Ha!  Humans are so strange like that.”

Dipper’s eyes carefully tracked Bill.  “What did you mean its not my time?”

“You aren’t going to die.  I can see it clear as day- its not your time. That’s what you were worried about isn’t it?”

“Then why is there no exit?!  I can always find an exit.”

Bill glanced around the dreamscape.  “The doctor did say if you don’t wake up soon it will be declared a coma.”  Funny- there really was no exit.

“WHAT?!”  Bill glanced back to the teen.

“Woah kid calm down!  You have to stop worrying so much.  Stress is not good for you you just shaved like ten minuets off your life.”  His eye was focused just above Dipper’s head.

“No no no no.”  He clutched the sides of his head eyes closing tight.  “This can’t be happening.  It _can’t_.”  The dreamscape shifted from the Shack, to Mabel, Stan, a house on a quiet street with shadows creeping from the windows and doors, a horrible twisted image of a school, monsters that Bill knew didn’t really exist- how the kid saw some humans perhaps?  Bill studied the images flashing past as the scape started to scramble.  His glow dimmed- tinting blue when he turned his attention to a panicked Pine Tree.  He sighed, placing his hands on the teen’s shoulders.

“Pine Tree!”  He yelled forcing Dipper’s attention to focus on him.  “I told you- its not your time yet.”  His body flashed in light and everything went white.

~*~

Dipper opened his eyes to the bright lights above his hospital bed.  He was distantly aware of his father calling for a nurse and his mom holding Mabel back from tackling him.

Something echoed in his mind.  It was distant and quiet- the voice unmistakable and unmistakably _sad and lonely_.

_“Goodbye Pine Tree.”_


	2. Bound

Dipper was sitting up in his hospital bed, Mabel perched at his feet.  She emptied the bag of ‘mystery novels’ onto the bed.  “Dip- why do you need these?”  She picked up a book who’s dust cover read ‘And Then There Was One’ and flipped it open.  Demonology…  Why did Dipper need to know about demons all the sudden?

 

Dipper grabbed the journal first and flipped to one of the few blank pages left in it and picked up a book.  “Mabel… I…”  He had to tell her.  “I didn’t wake up on my own.  I tried but there wasn’t an exit.  It was… Bill.”

“You made a deal with Bill?!”

“No!  Thats the thing he didn’t try to make a deal, didn’t even offer one.  He just… helped me.”

“That doesn’t sound like Bill.  Thats why you need these?  To figure out what he’s up to?”

“Yeah.”  No.  Bill could have kept him there, kept him forever but he let him go.  Dipper OWED him.  Deal or not.

~*~

Over the last couple months before they were let out of school for summer and got to take their yearly trip to Gravity Falls Dipper researched all he could, practiced as much as he was able.  By the time they were on the bus to Oregon he was confident he could do this.

Their first day he spent hanging up with the family- Soos and Wendy included of course.  The second day he went into the woods to pick out a place to carry out his plan.  The third day he checked to make sure the barrier that kept all these strange things in Gravity Falls was still going strong.  That was one of the most important parts of this plan.

Satisfied that everything was in place he got up early their fourth morning, gathering his supplies in his bag and heading to his chosen spot before anyone else was even awake.

Carefully he went over his work, making sure the circle and runes were exactly right, everything exactly where it should be, all candles burning brightly.  He read over the spell three more times just to be sure before he pulled out his pocket knife.  He took a deep breath to try and calm his shaking hands and gripped the knife tighter.  All he needed to do was slice his hand, get some blood for the spell to work.  He could do this.  A quick slash across the back of his hand, crimson droplets wetting the ground inside the circle as he preformed his practiced spell.

The world flashed into stark greys before returning to full vivid color.  “Haha FINALLY!  So who has…  _Pine Tree_?!”  Bill’s eye widened in surprise.  “Don’t learn do ya’?  Wana make a…”  His eye fell on Dipper’s bloodied hand, a quick spin to study the circle.  “This isn’t a summon…”

“No- its a binding.”  

Bill didn’t bother to hide his shock.  “For what reason do you want to bind me?”

“To free you from the mindscape.  You could have kept me there forever- for torment, for company, whatever.  But you let me go, didn’t even strike a deal.  So I am returning the favor.  I am freeing you.”

“Being bound to a human is hardly ‘ _free_ ’ kid.”  

Dipper gave him a small smile.  “Maybe not but now you’ll be able to wonder the mindscape AND the real world- well Gravity Falls at least.  The barrier is still in place so you wont be able to leave. We’ll renew the bond every year when I come for my visits.”

“Sounds like there are more conditions to this than freedoms.”  Bill huffed- moving for the kid but unable to move beyond the circle.

Dipper glanced at his work- the runes glowing softly in the early morning light.  He held his hand out over the edge of the circle dripping more blood.  “I Dipper Pines, with my blood freely-”

“ _Stop!_ ”  Dipper wasn’t sure if it was in anger or fear.

“-given bind you to me.”  He flicked his hand scattering as much blood as he could in the circle.  The more blood the stronger the spell.  The runes flashed in light, from white to gold, the candles flared and then the circle vanished.  

Bill remained.

He smiled, he did it!  He really did it!  The joy was short lived as a flood of… everything shook his system.  He hit his knees crying out.  It felt like he had took hold of a live wire, electricity coursing through him.

“Pine Tree!”  There was a sharp  _tug_  and whatever it was promptly slammed shut- the surge gone in an instant.  Only a small tickling left in his head.  On his hands a knees gasping for breath body trembling he felt a soft warmth come over him and Bill’s faint yellow glow.

“Learned the spell but didn’t bother to look into side effects!  Humans.”  The triangle huffed.  Unless Dipper was mistaken he almost sounded worried.  “You need sleep.”

Couldn’t argue with that.  He shakily got to his feet; taking a moment to steady himself before reaching out and grabbing Bill’s hand.  “Y-yeah, come on you isosceles nightmare,” he gave him a teasing smirk, “lets go.”

Bill snorted at the nickname and pulled Dipper’s hand closer.  With a sweep of his free hand the wound closed up.  “You know most people slice their palm.”  He yanked his hands away from the teen but hovered close as Pine Tree carefully picked his way back to the Shack.

“Do you know how many nerve endings are in the palm?  I am not an idiot!”


	3. Questions

“Dipper!”  Mabel cheered when he entered the gift shop.  Then her eyes had fallen on Bill hovering near her twin.  “Dipper!”  She screeched and grabbed for the nearest blunt object, pulling Dipper behind her.  “Stay away you creepy triangle!”

Soos and Wendy were quick to follow her lead.  “No way man- you aren’t taking Dipper’s body again!”  Wendy brandished a rock at him.

“Mabel, Wendy stop!”  Dipper put himself between his twin and Bill again.  “Its FINE.  He’s not going to take my body, he’s not going to cause any trouble.”

“Are you kidding me?!  Its BILL.  Trouble is all he does Dipper!”

“Not anymore I am afraid.”  Bill put in. “Your dear brother bound me.  No making deals, no one else can summon me.  Just him- which means I am stuck with you too.”

 

“ _You did what?!_ ”  Dipper flinched and turned around to find Stan.  

“Gruncle Stan… I…”

“You bound yourself to a demon?  To HIM?!  Are you nuts kid?  How did you even know how to do that?!”

“I researched it… for several months….”

“You put that much work into it?  I am touched Pine Tree, I didn’t know you cared…”

“And what will happen to you, your soul if you’re bound to a demon?”  Stan snarled- waving frantically at Bill.  “Soos find the old green book on my shelf.  I am exorcizing this damn demon.”

“What N-”

“What will happen to your little nephew if you do that to me?  We’re bound remember.”

Stan floundered.  “You… he… What will happen if I don’t?”  He demanded.

“I don’t know.  Its not often humans do this kind of thing- last one was centuries ago and I didn’t ever meet her…”

“H-hey Bill…”  Dipper clutched his side, his free hand grabbing hold of the counter.  He felt so dizzy suddenly, lightheaded but with lead feet.  “You… you mentioned side effects…”

Everyone was going for Dipper in a second.  “You drained yourself with that spell Pine Tree.  To bed.  Now.”  Bill urged him toward the entrance into the house. 

“Mabel stay with him.”  Stan ordered.  Once they were gone he scrubbed his face.  “Soos still get me that book and then go find every book you can about demons.  I’ve got to reverse this thing.”

“You got it Mr Pines!”  Soos was out the door and heading for the library.

“Wendy, until I can fix this you keep a close eye on them- tell Mabel too.  I on’t like the idea of them being left alone together.  Who knows what that demon will do.”

“Don’t worry Mr Pines, I’ll protect the little guy if I have to take an axe to that demon.”

~*~

Once Dipper made it up the stairs Mabel tucked him in.  He burrowed down into the covers.  “It hurts…”  He groaned.

“You’ll be fine, you’ve just got to sleep it off kid.  Regain the energy you used up.”  Bill settled himself on the headboard and watched him anxiously.  No.  NO.  He was not anxious about the kid- no way.  This was just his job now.  The kid had bound them and it was his job to look after him.

Except Pine Tree had never actually given him any instruction on what he was to do.  

Dipper pulled the covers over his eyes as Mabel rubbed his back.  It hurt to much- he would never fall asleep.  Then he felt a little hand on his forehead and a warmth and he was gone.

He woke around one in the afternoon.  He was still a little off- that stupid tickle in his head!- but for the most part felt much better.  He plopped himself down at the kitchen table while Mabel made him some soup.  “I am not sick Mabel- just tired.”

“Food will help Pine Tree- you humans are weird like that.”  Bill settled on the table by Dipper’s elbow.

“How  _are_  you feeling bro-bro?”

“My head is much better.  Just this strange tickling feeling right above my ear that wont go away.”

“At least its not behind you eye!”

“Wait you have it to?”  He glanced down at the glowing demon.

“Of course I do, its the binding.  The link between us- so you better get used to it cause its not going away anytime soon.”

“So thats one of the side effects?  Like this sleepiness?”

“Thats not a side effect kid, thats from the performance of the spell not what the spell actually does.  You shouldn’t even be able to do that spell!  Its highly advanced magic most humans could never do it- far beyond your years.  And you learned it in only a few months!  I have to say I am impressed Pine Tree!”

“Dipper why did you even do this?  Bill had been nothing but trouble for us before, you don’t even know what this spell will do it you in the long run!  You normally don’t jump before looking- thats my job.”  His sister set the bowl of soup down in front of him.

“He helped me- SAVED me.  I wanted to help him too…”

“Hey hey!  I never asked for this!  I was perfectly fine where I was… hey what’s with that face?!  I was  _fine!_ ”

“You were alone.  Demon or not, alone is never ‘fine’.”

The room fell silent.

“So… what now?”

Dipper gave his sister a small smile.  “Adventure, working, mysteries.  Its not summer without the mystery twins after all!  This doesn’t change anything Mabel- we just have an extra set of hands now.”

~*~

Dipper flopped on his bed that night- feeling just as exhausted as earlier.  “Hey kid,”  Dipper tilted his head back to look up at Bill on his headboard.  “Do you have those nightmares often?”

Dipper’s eyes went wide.  “What are you-?”

“I noticed them while you were napping earlier.  A dark twisted building with shadows creeping out from the windows, monsters that aren’t real wondering around…”

Dipper rolled over and buried himself under his covers. “I don’t want to talk about it!”

Bill sighed and leaned back against the wall.  He could see the dreams but didn’t know where they came from.  What happened to his Pine Tree in the last two years?  He glance down at the teen and reached down to touch his forehead.  “Go to sleep Pine Tree.”

He stayed on his headboard watching over him until he felt the others in the house fall asleep as well.  Time to do his work tending the dreams of Gravity Falls.

And he would start with Pine Tree.


	4. Practice

“Okay so how does this work?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out Pine Tree.  Just… relax.  It wont hurt.”  Bill assured him.

“It hurt when it first opened up.”  He pointed out with a frown, flopping onto the window seat in the spare room.

“That’s because we weren’t prepared for it.  If I had known that would happen I would have shut it down quicker.  Either way we have to learn this.”

 

Dipper knew Bill was right.  This stupid tickling in his head was driving him crazy- if they learned how to use it then maybe it would fade away. “Alright what do we do?”

“Practice!  Find out what triggers it.  Now relax I am going to try something.”  Bill closed his eyes and let himself drift lazily.  Dipper felt an almost physical tug suddenly.

“Woah… how did you do that?”

“I thought about you.”  The glowing demon shrugged.  Dipper immediately closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on Bill.  “Yup there it is!  I felt that.”  The demon laughed.

“Okay that’s one way it works.  But that brings up more questions.  How far does it stretch?  Can we follow it?  Can-”

“Whoa whoa kid- one thing at a time.  Lets try the following it thing first.  I’ll stay up here and you go somewhere else in the house and I’ll see if I can find you.”

Dipper chuckled.  “Pretty sure thats cheating at hide and seek.”  He hopped off his seat though and went down the stairs.  He ducked down behind a display case in the gift shop.  He focused on the link- like a thread running between them- and tugged at it.  

“Dang Pine Tree you don’t have to tug so hard!”  Bill was suddenly right beside him.  “Mmm I didn’t mean to teleport…”

“Okay so we can follow it and with a hard enough tug I called you to me.”

“Hold on lets see if you can follow it.  Stay put I’ll go hide now.”  And Bill vanished.  Dipper waited a couple minuets until he felt a light tug.  He got to his feet and hurried after it before it could fade.  He found Bill in the staff room.

“Okay it works both ways!”  Dipper settled on the sofa.  “What next?  I feel like I should be writing this stuff down…”

Dipper felt a prickling across his skin.  “Here you go Pine Tree.”  A pen and the journal fell into his lap.  “Looks like you might be running out of pag-”

“I felt that… I felt your magic.  It was… it was like that tingling when your leg falls asleep.  Just less annoying.”

“You could feel it?  Have you ever felt it before?”  Bill was suddenly floating in front of him.

“No.”

Bill hummed and rubbed at a chin that wasn’t there.  “You can use magic far beyond what you should be able to.  Now that we’re bound you can even feel mine… I should teach you a few tricks.”

“Y-You’re going to teach me magic?”  Dipper leaned forward hopefully, grabbing Bill’s hand.

“We need to figure out this link first.  THEN magic.”  That was agreeable.

And so that was how they spent the rest of their day- playing their strange game of hide and seek.  After awhile they even reversed it- seeing if the person who tugged the link could follow after it.  They didn’t do well that way.  By the end of the day Dipper was still tugging the link way to hard- summoning Bill right to his side.

Dipper was exhausted.  “Bed time Pine Tree.  We’ll work it more tomorrow.”  Dipper grumbled but did as he was told.  

“Tomorrow is adventure day with Mabel.”  He reminded.

“Then we can test that distance thing.  You and Shooting Star head into the woods and then tug and see if I can find you.  Just don’t tug so HARD.  Now get to bed.”

Once Dipper was settled in bed Bill perched on his headboard.  He was tempted to ask about the nightmares again but it had made Dipper angry with him last night…  He reached down and put the teen to sleep.  He might not be able to get him to talk about the bad dreams but he COULD make sure he didn’t have any here.

~*~

The next morning Dipper and Mabel packed up some supplies.  “So he’s going to catch up later?”  Mabel was still on the fence about Bill.  She trusted her brother and would roll with this but she was still on her guard.  

“Yeah we need to practice this link thing.  See how far it stretches.  Once we’re deep in the woods I’ll give it a pull.”

“Okay- as long as it’s safe.”

Dipper shot her a smile.  “Of course it is- we did it all day yesterday!”

And off they went.

They walked side by side- idly chatting and trying to decide where they wanted to go.  “Did you hear that?”  Dipper froze and looked around them.  He could have sworn he heard a branch break.  There was a tug on his sleeve and he turned to find Mabel pointing and staring into the brush.

Gremlobin  “Shit.”

The creature roared at them and slammed its massive clawed hands down on the ground right in front of them.  Dipper grabbed Mabel’s hand and pulled her back- using himself as her shield.  Every fiber of his being screamed DANGER.

And then… there was light all around them- bright blinding light.  Prickling.  Another roar, pained this time, and the sounds of the beast taking off through the underbrush.  When his vision cleared he saw Bill hovering before them.  

“You okay there Pine Tree?  Shooting St-”  He was cut off by Mabel pulling him into a hug.  

“You saved us!  It was going to eat us alive!”

“We’re okay.  Thanks to you.”  Dipper pulled Bill from his twin’s death grip.  “But I didn’t call you…  How did you find us?”

“Yeah you did!  You yanked me right here.  We still need to work on that.”

“But I DIDN’T.  I didn’t call- I was s-scared, wanted to protect Mabel.  That’s all I was thinking.”

“You were in danger.”  Mabel put in.  “Its because you were in danger!  Bill rode in to save you!”  She added with a giggle.  

Dipper and Bill shared a look.  “I-I think I’ve had enough danger for one day- lets go back.”  He finally suggested.

“Yeah we can find things to do around the Shack.”  Mabel agreed- knowing the look on her brother’s face.  They walked close together, Bill hovering above them.

“Hey Bill?  Thanks for saving us.”  She smiled up at the demon.  He could have let that thing kill them but he came.  Maybe she could trust him.

Bill tinted pink and just hummed back at her.


	5. Long Distance

And so the summer went- practicing, basic magic, adventures, mysteries, movies and games.  Dipper got Bill to start telling him a bit more about himself- which ended up on long stories about silly ‘misadventures’.  Such as blowing up Pompeii, the Mayans worshiping him (hence the pyramids)- Dipper was pretty sure most of it was lies meant to impress.  He could never be 100% though.  In the end they were fun stories.

Mabel soon discovered Bill had a very good eye when it came to design and often roped him into craft days with her.  Dipper had thought he would find it boring but Bill seemed to seriously enjoy himself.  

“Its kinda nice to create things instead of destroy them for once.”

And Bill for his part seemed to find a niche within their strange family.  By the end of summer even Stanford- whom had spent most the summer researching ways to reverse the binding- seemed to have given in to the fact the demon would be staying.

But then it was the end of summer…

 

Bill acted like he didn’t care- he had known they would be going.  He hadn’t expected to get so… attached though.  But the morning they were to leave Dipper noticed that some of his things seemed to go missing, things he had packed were scattered through the house.  Bill was stalling for time and Dipper felt horribly guilty.

They had to go though- they had lives outside Gravity Falls.  Dipper stared out the window as the bus bumped along.  Right at the edge of the barrier the world went a little grey and he could see Bill’s golden glow in the trees.

_“You brought me here so I wouldn’t be alone, but now you’re leaving me- How is this not alone?”_

And Dipper cried.

~*~

Dipper tossed and turned in bed.  Huffing a throwing his blankets off himself he looked up to his headboard.  Nothing but shadowy darkness.  Damn he missed Bill.  He scrubbed at his face with his hands and looked to his clock.  5 am.

They had been back for nearly two weeks, school had already started back up, and he had barely slept a wink.  Between his insomnia and the nightmares coming back he was lucky to get 2 hours a night if anything at all.  He knew there was no chance at falling asleep now so he might as well get something productive done.

Settling in his desk chair and flicking on the light- cursing its brightness- he flipped open the magic book Bill had found him and started to study.

~*~

It was half way through fall quarter when it first happened.  Dipper was walking to class, staying to the edge of the hallways to avoid the main hoard of students- keeping a close eye out for a few certain students.  Then there was black.

“Hey’a Pine Tree!”

Dipper jolted ‘awake’ only to find himself floating in the mindscape.  Bill floated around him- glowing brightly.  “Did ya miss me?”  He poked him with his cane.

“Bill I was at school!”  He swatted the cane away.  “How did you do this?”

“Come on Pine Tree- hanging out with me is more fun then your silly human school!  And you can learn more here anyway!”

“I was AT. SCHOOL.  I am now passed out in… in the fucking hallway!  I could get trampled to death!”

Bill rolled his eye.  “You’re so dramatic Pine Tree.  You know I wouldn’t let anything like that happen to you.”

Dipper scrubbed his face.  “Bill how did you do this?  You can’t get passed the barrier.”

“You know how you can force teleport me?”  Dipper nodded- studying the triangle carefully.  “Well you can’t teleport but I figured a hard tug like that had to do SOMETHING so…”

“You forced me to sleep?”  He finished slowly.

“Made you pass out, yes.”  Dipper had the feeling if Bill could grin he would be- also that it would be terrifying.  “But you haven’t answered my question- and I’ve been so kind to answer yours.”

Dipper sighed- his anger softening slightly.  “Of course I miss you Bill.”  And he still felt guilty about leaving him.

Bill positively  _beamed_ and grabbed Dipper’s hand.  The mindscape shifted into the forest of Gravity Falls. “Come on kid- lets go on an adventure!”

~*~

White, ticking.  He reached up to rub his eyes and find out where that damn ticking was coming from.

“Dipper!”  There was a hand in his and he blinked into the brightness to see his twin.

“Mabel where am I?”  He sat up and stretched his back.

“The hospital- you passed out.”  He glanced at the clock 7:53 pm- he had been out all day?

“Are you okay?  What happened?”

“Bill.”  He flopped back against the bed.  Honestly he felt more well rested than he had since they had gotten back home- and the adventure Bill had made up for them had been fun.

“Awww look at that smile!  You miss him!”  Mabel giggled.

“Miss who?”  Dipper sat bolt upright as their dad came in the room.  

“I was just telling her a dream I had.”  He quickly excused.

He got a dubious look in return and was tossed a bottle.  “Told the Doctor about your sleeping problems.  He says you need to take these to avoid passing out again.”  And that was the extent of their father’s worry.

Dipper didn’t take the meds- he passed out at least once a week.  School, the store, at home, but he didn’t care- it was nice to visit with Bill and he always woke feeling better.  The demon had a knack for that.

Though it did cause some problems.  His sleep schedule was all kinds of messed up, falling asleep in class irritated teachers, it also irritated his father to no end and he was running out of ways to hide that he wasn’t taking the pills.


	6. Seeing is Believing

“There is something wrong with him Joyce.”  Steven muttered over his coffee cup.  “I know he’s never been the most outgoing but now he just locks himself up in his room all the time and listens to music and reads.”

“Darling its hard for him.  The passing out,” she was glad the doctor’s had finally diagnosed it as a an after effect of the hit to the head he had taken the year before, “makes it hard for him to go out and do things.  He would love to- I know he would- he just can’t.”   And personally she felt better having Dipper home where she could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t get hurt when he passed out.  

“Sickly- thats what he is.  I took plenty of hits to the head when I played football, and we didn’t wear helmets either, I don’t pass out at the drop of a hat.  He’s sickly.”  He downed the rest of his coffee and grabbed for his keys.

“Well maybe the fresh air at your uncle’s place will help.  Thats only a few weeks away now.  You did warn him whats been going on right?”

“Yeah yeah I told him.  He seemed angry about it.”  Steven had been worried about the kids going back there after Dipper had ended up in the hospital that first summer but he had to admit that Uncle Stan obviously cared about them a lot.  Now he was less worried about their safety and more worried about his Uncle’s crazy stories’ lasting effects on Dipper.  

Boys his age should be talking about girls, sports, getting a car.  Not about fairy tales and ‘monsters’.  Paranormal- he wrinkled his nose- the kid needed to grow up.

“Have a good day at work honey.”

“You too.”

 

~*~

Three days before they caught their bus to Gravity Falls and Dipper was already packed.  His suitcases sitting by his bedroom door- the journal and magic books he had slowly collected tucked safely away out of his dad’s sight.  He was buzzing with so much excitement he knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight.

Two nights from now he would be laying on his bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack, he would hear Gruncle Stan watching TV downstairs, hear Waddles scurrying about, he would watch the trees outside sway in the evening breeze, Bill would be perched on his head board filling the room with his soft glow and endless chatter… it sounded like heaven to him.

No school, no bullies, no more passing out, good nights sleep with good dreams… absolute heaven.

~*~

The moment their bus passed the barrier Dipper gave his end of the link a tug and felt a tug back right away.  Home- he was home.

Gruncle Stan picked them up from the bus stop- both of them eagerly hugging him before climbing in his old car.  When they pulled up to the Shack Dipper bailed out of the car with his stuff and hurried into the house- pulling the link the whole time.  “Bill!”  He called as he rushed up the stairs to the attic.

“Hey’ya Pine Tree!”  Bill jumped out at him- four times his normal size.  Dipper dropped his things and screamed- clutching his heart.

“Shit, Bill I am too young for a heart attack!”  The demon just cackled at him as he shrunk back down until Dipper grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.  And wow it was wonderful to actually FEEL his warmth and his thin arms hugging him back.

“Okay okay enough of that sappy stuff!”  Bill pulled back and straightened his bow tie.  “Get yourself settled- you’re going to bed early tonight.  I’ve been noticing strange things in people’s dreams lately so tomorrow we have a mystery to solve.”

“I am not even here for an hour and you’re already giving me mysteries?  You know me way to well Cipher.”

The next morning in lew of ‘good morning’ Dipper took his coffee mug to go as he slipped on his backpack.  “Going on an adventure- see you later.”  And he was out the door- Bill perched on the top of his bag cheerily waved to Stanford and Mabel as the door shut behind them.

“Ah a boy and his demon…”  Mabel cooed.  Stanford grumbled.

“Okay Bill so what have you been noticing in the dreams?”

“Monsters.”

“Bill everyone dreams of monsters sometimes.  Thats NORMAL.”

“Not like the ones you dream up Pine Tree, REAL ones.  In short I’ve noticed people… noticing.”  Which couldn’t be good.  He would know- he kept a close watch on things like that.

“I figured it would start happening sooner or later.”  Dipper sighed.  “Not too long after the whole sock puppet thing we stumbled on a secret cult called the Blind Eye.”  Bill seemed to grow warmer and out of the corner of his eye he noticed faint red glow,  “They were erasing people’s memories about the supernatural things in town.”

“I know about the Blind Eye.  They worked very hard at hiding themselves from me.”  Bill’s voice was echo-y.

“We… um… disbanded them.”  Dipper chuckled.  “Word seemed to spread pretty quickly through the woods that ‘creatures’ needed to be more careful about the town.  I knew they wouldn’t be able to hide forever though.”

“People are definitely noticing them.  Nothing to dangerous yet but we need to make sure it stays that way.”

“Caring about humans Cipher?”

“About what they might do to the supernatural.”  He huffed, crossing his arms.

“So where do we start?”  A loud high pitched scream echoed over the trees from the edge of town.

“There.”  And Bill vanished.  Dipper ran for the source of the sound- running smack into Lazy Susan.  

“P-Pines?”  She looked down at him in shock as he grabbed hold of her arms to calm her flailing.

“Lazy Susan whats going on?!”

“I- I was getting the diner ready for opening and was chasing opossum into the woods when a giant…. giant…”  She seemed to struggle finding the right word.  Luckily she didn’t need to as it came crashing through the brush- roaring at them.  “THAT!”  She screamed as Dipper pushed her behind him.

A towering drooling hound that was so dark- so pure black- it looked more like swirling shadows than an actual dog snarled at them ready to lunge.  

“Hellhound.”  The teen gulped.  Okay they were officially out of ‘non-dangerous’ creatures and into ‘seriously dangerous’.  These things had no known weakness- nothing phased them.  

_Shit_

“Bill!”  He called out- tugging the link as the beast stalked closer.  Blue flames shot up around the hound- trapping it in demon fire.  Bill’s voice echoed around them in an old language Dipper couldn’t place- couldn’t even recognize pieces of it.  The hound shrunk down to the size of a little puppy and ran off back into the woods.

When the flames faded away Bill was floating there.  “Long time since I dealt with a hellhound…”

“What are YOU!”  Lazy Susan screeched right in Dipper’s ear- earning a wince.  

Bill floated over, straightening his bow tie and top hat, acting as though he were dusting himself off.  He made his cane appear and gave the woman the best bow a triangle could manage.  “Names Bill Cipher.  Its a pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself.”  He cooed- oh god he was buttering her up!

Lazy Susan’s fearful sputtering stuttered to a stop.  “You… well you’re… charming.  But what ARE you.”

“Why, my lady, I am a dream d-”

“Weaver!”  Dipper put in quickly.  He didn’t want to frighten her with the prospect of demons.  The memory gun was destroyed a long time ago and now that she had actually seen Bill they needed to be careful.  “He protects the dreams of all of Gravity Falls!”

Bill gave Dipper a look, “That I do! I look after the humans and beast alike!  I noticed the past couple weeks people having nightmares so I called upon my- trusted follower,”  Dipper knew if he could he would be smirking at him, “to help me investigate.”

Lazy Susan opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking between the teen and… creature.  “I- I… these things I…”

“Don’t worry my lady.”  Bill took her hand.  “With me guarding your dreams and Pine Tree here guarding the town you mustn’t fear.  We’ll take good care of you all.”  She felt something appear in her hand as he let her go.  It was a small gold triangle pin.  

“When you wear that I’ll make sure to take special care of your dreams.”  He blinked at her slowly and she gave him an uneasy smile- recognizing it as a wink like how she did it.  “Come now Pine Tree- we mustn’t keep Lovely Susan any longer and we best make sure that hound doesn’t cause anyone else trouble.”  With that he floated off toward the trees.

Dipper gave Lazy Susan a smile.  “I promise everything will be fine.  Like Bill said- he and I will take care of things.”  He jogged after the demon.  “Mabel and I will come to the diner to check on you tomorrow!”  He called over his shoulder.

“Whatever you want is on the house!”  She called back.  She had the feeling there was something very important she should be remembering- a creeping feeling but it was coupled with a foggy mind and… trust.  She looked down at the pin in her hand and carefully attached it to her collar as she headed back to the diner.  

“Protector of dreams…”  She muttered to herself.

 


	7. Triangles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this I am caught up to where it is on Tumblr

Dipper flopped into his bed- bone tired from chasing that dang Hell Hound down.  “Bill are you sure it was a good idea to let Lazy Susan know about you?”

“Don’t worry about it Pine Tree- its not like we had much of a choice anyway.”  The demon shrugged and tugged at the collar or Dipper’s jacket.

“Hey hey what are you doing?”  Dipper say up again and Bill pinned a golden triangle- a little bigger than the one he had given to Lazy Susan and had a brick pattern that her’s didn’t.

“What is this for?”

“We told that fleshbag-”

“Don’t call her that.”

Bill glared at him.  “We told her you are my ‘follower’, so of course you should have a pin like the one I gave her.  Speaking of its time for you to go to bed- I have to take care of her dreams now- give her something really nice so she believes us.”

 

Dipper grumbled but changed into his pjs and let Bill put him to sleep.

He woke in the morning to Mabel shaking him awake.  He groaned and sat up only to have her wrist shoved in his face.  “Look what Bill made me!”  Around her wrist was a bracelet- woven black leather strands with a little golden triangle.

“Yeah Mabel that’s really nice.”  He offered up a smile.  What the hell was Bill doing?

He went downstairs to find Gruncle Stan in the kitchen finishing off his coffee before going to work.  He too had a golden pin on his collar.

“Even you Gruncle Stan?”

The old man shrugged and plucked at it.  “When he offered it I figured it must be worth something.  He snuck it on there and I can’t get it off.”

He groaned and poured his own coffee- adding a sugar cube and a generous about of carmel vanilla creamer.  Stanford wrinkled his nose-  “Kid thats not coffee thats dessert.”

Dipper gave him a weak glare and shuffled into the gift shop- where he found Bill pinning yet another gold triangle to Wendy’s hat, Soos playing with the one on his own hat.  

“Really Bill?  Are you just giving them away like candy?  What are you doing, building a cult?”

“Why not!”  The triangle chirped.  “Powerful demons through the centuries have always had followers, shouldn’t I?”

There was a sudden noise protests from everyone else.  “Bill!”  Dipper snapped- voice rising over all of them.  “You are NOT being serious right now.”

“Of course not!  They are charms- you all carry a little of my power with you to look out for you.  It also makes it easier for me to keep an eye on things around town without being seen or having to go into the mindscape.”

“And you gave one to Lazy Susan because?”

“She knows about me!  Which means I need to keep a very close eye on her.  People will notice me sooner or later but I rather it be on my terms- not from her spreading rumors.  Speaking of- didn’t you tell her you and Shooting Star would visit her this morning?”

Oh yeah- after dealing with the Hell Hound he had forgotten.  “Mabel how about some pancakes?”  His twin cheered and they headed for the door.  “Bill no more of those pins got it?”

“Yeah yeah sure.”  The demon waved him off.  “Its not like I have nothing to do without you around kid.  Go eat your cakes.”

~*~

Dipper and Mabel slid into a booth- chatting idly until Lazy Susan came up.  Dipper noted she was wearing her pin on her apron.  Her eye fell onto the pin on Dipper’s collar and then onto Mabel’s bracelet.

When she smiled at them and welcomed them warmly he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.  “What can I get you two today?  Its on the house!”

Dipper and Mabel shared a wide eyes look.  “Pancakes please?”  He asked with a smile.

“Maybe with whipped cream?”  Mabel put in a little nervously.  Why were they getting this on the house?

Lazy Susan nodded and headed for behind the counter to send their order to the kitchen.  “Dipper why-”

“She was being chased by a Hell Hound yesterday morning- Bill and I saved her… well mostly Bill.  Which is how she knows about him.”

“Its too bad we don’t have that memory erasing gun anymore…”

“Yeah thats exactly what I thought.”  But everything seemed fine- maybe Bill’s charm had something to do with it.   Something about the whole thing seemed… off to him.

~*~

It was a couple weeks before another town person was attacked.  A shrill scream echoed over the trees and Bill and Dipper hurried for it.  It was Tyler- they found him at the edge of a parking lot behind the bar. He was scooting himself along the ground screaming and pointing toward the tree line.  A giant falcon- the crystals…  Dipper pulled Tyler to his feet and pushed him toward the building- ordering him to run.

Seeing its meal run the falcon attacked- going for Dipper.  His scream of pain made Tyler freeze in place, turning to see the boy on the ground- talons digging into his back.  Then the falcon was screeching in pain, one of its wings catching fire.  It flailed the wing, taking off from Dipper’s back as it finally put it out.  These meals were too much trouble.

A golden glow appeared above the kid and a small black hand reached out and pulling him to his feet.  Tyler’s gasp caught both their attention.  The golden glow vanished and appeared right in front of him.  “Hello there Tyler!”  It chirped and he couldn’t pull his eyes away from its singler one.

“Wha- how do you-”

“I am the guardian of the town!  I know everyone!”  Bill interrupted.  “Now- Pine Tree here and I just saved your life.  And Pine Tree took quiet the hit from it too.  So could you do US a small favor?”  

Tyler swallowed hard and nodded.  “Wonderful!  Don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Why?”

“There is something strange happening in town!”  Dipper cut in when Bill seemed to not know what to say.  “We have to find out what.  The less people that know about this and get involved the easier it will be.”

Bill hummed in agreement.  “Exactly that!  If you feel the need to talk to someone about what you’ve seen then do so only with someone who has one of THESE.”  He produced a gold triangle pin.

Tyler took the offered trinket with wide eyes.  “Not only goes it let you know who to talk to it also scares off creatures like that one!”

That was all Tyler needed to pin it on.  “Looks great on you!  And remember- only talk to others with that about me.  Deal?”

Dipper refrained from snapping at the demon for his wording so not to scare Tyler.  “Deal.”  The man nodded.

As the walked away into the woods to get home and heal Dipper up he grumbled.  “Every person that knows about you makes me… anxious.”

“Why?  Want to keep me to yourself?”  The demon laughed at Dipper’s weak glare.  “Don’t worry- they wont talk.”

“I really hope not.”

“Don’t worry Pine Tree- I guarantee it.”  Those charms might have been slightly mind altering too.


	8. Clocks

“Hey Bill how are you feeling?”

 

Bill have the teen an odd look.  “What are you talking about?  I am a demon- I don’t ‘feel’.”

 

“I mean you... you’ve been using up a lot of magic fighting all these creatures.”  He shrugged- fiddling with his chalk before continuing the runes Bill wanted him to draw out.    “I know you can recharge in the dream scape but... do you need more... juice?”

 

“Blood.  Please don’t called it juice.”  Was Pine Tree offering to renew their bond again?  They had already done it once this summer- wouldn’t it hurt the kid?

 

“Well...” He started reluctantly, “summer isn’t over yet- there will be more monsters.”

 

He was barely done when Pine Tree started digging in his ‘adventure bag’ for his pocket knife.  He sliced the top of his hand and Bill rushed forward to put his hand on top of it.  

 

Power flooded through him and his glow grew brighter.  “With my blood freely given I renew our bond and lend you my strength.”

 

Bill could have happily sat there forever absorbing that sweet power.  He yanked his hand away the moment that thought crossed his mind and quickly looked up above Pine Tree.  With the amount of energy he had taken his clock should have gone down but... but it stayed the same.

 

That couldn’t be right.  His eye narrowed.  Every time Pine Tree gave him his blood his clock went down- even if just a few minuets.  So why not now?

 

“Better?”  He glanced back down at the smiling Pine Tree.  

 

“Yes, thank you.  We need to be careful though- doing that too much.”

 

“Awww are you worried about me?  I didn’t know you cared Bill!  Ow!”  Dipper rubbed the side of his head where Bill had smacked him.

 

“Focus Pine Tree- runes.”  He pointed to the wood floor where Dipper’s half drawn runes lay.

 

With a chuckle Dipper got back to work.

 

~*~

 

The next week’s magic lesson started with a lecture on how Dipper always seemed to find trouble and how lucky he was Bill was around to look after him.  

 

Dipper flushed slightly and toyed with the long claw and jewel necklace Bill had made him. The claw was from the  Alphyn that had attacked him just the day before.  Yeah- he was VERY lucky to have Bill watching out for him.

 

“Now then!  Just in case I don’t get to you fast enough, or you being the idiot you are try to take care of things yourself, or don’t call me soon enough- I am going to teach you a simple shielding spell.  Which also mean no using yourself as a human shield for others!”

 

Dipper looked down at his feet.  “They’re most important...”

 

“Nothing is more important than you Pine Tree.”  The comment made Dipper flush- Bill NEVER said things like that.

 

The demon clapped his hands.  “Now focus and listen close!”  Bill told him the short incantation- repeating it several times for him.  He made Pine Tree say each word over and over again until he was certain he had them right.

 

“Perfect!  Now hold your hands out in front of you, focus your energy and GO!”

 

“ Custodi me a seductoribus tutavit nocere.”  There was a prickling of magic along his hands and a burst shot through his palms.  A golden circle of energy was held out in front of him.

 

“I did it!  Bill I did it!”  He looked to the demon- whom wasn’t paying attention to his excitement.  No- his eye was wide and he was looking just above his head.  Dipper let his hands drop and the spell faded.  Why was Bill... he had done this before.  The first time had been... the clock.  When he was first asleep in the hospital and- his life clock.

 

“Bill...”  The demon quickly turned his attention back to Pine Tree at the worried tone.  A look of fear on his bound’s face.  “I-is there something wrong with me?”  He asked meekly.

 

Bill blinked at him in surprise- the poor kid looked absolutely terrified.  “No!  Oh no Pine Tree!”  He assured him, floating close to ruffle his hair.  “Opposite actually.”  He glanced back up at the clock.  “When you did the spell your clock actually went UP.  Learning that- you just added three years and a handful of hours to your life.”

 

“I... WHAT?”

 

“Your clock went up Pine Tree!  Looks like I was right- as usual- to teach you magic.  Interesting really- for awhile I thought your clock was on the fritz.”

 

“What do you mean?”  He demanded, grabbing the demon’s hand.

 

“Well... when you first bound us- for days after- your clock kept changing time.  Like it couldn’t decide wether to add to or shorten your life.”

 

“Which did it finally pick?!”  The worry in his voice was back and Bill HATED it.

 

“Add.  Then when we renewed our bond when you first got back it took off five hours exactly.  But last week it stayed the same.”

 

Dipper backed up and perched on the edge of his bed.  “What does that mean?”

 

“Well... your time used to be very clear- never changing even after you came here.  Like a normal person.  It seems that now that we are bound the choices you make are changing it.”

 

“Well... choices always change it wouldn’t they?  Like Mabel or Gruncle Stan?”

 

Bill settled beside Dipper on the bed.  “No- all the choices will equal out in the end.  Do something that gets you hurt today but years later you avoid something that would hurt you- or the other way around- it always equals out.  

 

“It seems like it doesn’t for you though.  Binding yourself to me- well its hardly the natural order of things is it?  We kinda broke your clock.”

 

The teen just grunted and rubbed his face.  “So I could die tomorrow without warning?”

 

“No.  According to your cl-”

 

“You JUST said it was BROKEN!”

 

He tinted blue- Pine Tree wasn’t angry, he was scared and Bill knew it.  “It can see further ahead than that.”  He explained calmly,  “I just don’t know how far.  That spell added to your life Pine Tree- maybe tomorrow you WERE going to get attacked by something but now you know that spell and you can protect yourself.”

 

Dipper scooted back on the bed and drew his knees up to his chest.  “How can you be sure?”

 

And there was that meek tone again that broke Bill hear-  No no he had NO heart!  “Because I am here to look after you!  All this means is we teach you more magic.  That spell lengthened you life so we’ll move on to more advanced defensive spells- then move onto attack magic.

 

“It of course also means that you call me the MOMENT things turn sour.  You got that?  No more trying to fix everything on your own.  You brought me here so I wouldn’t be alone- well that means you aren’t alone either!”

 

Dipper offered up a tiny smile and Bill could tell it was somewhat forced.  He shouldn’t have told him all this.  “Thanks Bill.”

 

“Besides- I am sure that your clock will figure things out.  It just needs time to calibrate is all!  Until then,”  He floated in front of Pine Tree, taking his face in his hands and forcing him to look up at him, “don’t you dare go around walking on eggshells.  Don’t you dare stop _living_.  Cause you are bright and important and if I have anything to say about it- have PLENTY of life to live.”

 

Pine Tree’s eyes looked wet- oh no was that the wrong thing to say?  Suddenly he was pulled against the teen in a tight hug, and Pine Tree was showing no sign of letting go.  What was he supposed to do?  Shooting Star had hugged him a few times before but not Pine Tree.  This was a first- this was new.  This was... oddly nice?  His fingers twitched and he almost cautiously wrapped his arms around his human and hugged him back.


	9. The Importance of Hugs

 

By the time summer ended Dipper learned more shield spells and earned himself a few scars, five more little triangle pins had been given out and Dipper still couldn’t help but feel like Bill was building a cult.

 

“You better no cause any trouble while I am gone.”He warned, settling on his bed that last night.There wasn’t much bite to it though.  

 

He didn’t want to go.He didn’t want to leave Bill again, didn’t want to go back to school.Learning magic was far more fun than science, latin more interesting than english, trekking through the woods more exhilarating than gym.Maybe it helped that Bill was NEVER a dull teacher- in fact there was never a dull moment with him.He made wise cracks and horrible jokes and his version of world history was wild and enchanting.  

 

They had fallen into a comfortable routine.  

 

He was going to miss that almost as much as the demon.

 

“Hey kid whats with that face?”He tinted blue- why were Pine Tree’s eyes dewy?

 

Dipper looked up to the demon and suddenly pulled him close- hugging him tight.“I don’t want to go.”He murmured, resting his cheek against the side of Bill’s pointy head.“I want to stay here with you.”

 

Bill wrapped his arms around the teen and hugged him back.“I know Pine Tree- I know.”  

 

He didn’t want the kid to leave either.As much as he hated himself for it he had gotten attached.It was nice to share his knowledge and Pine Tree was so hungry for it.His eyes lit up with interest when Bill explained things to him- nodding along, and he was always smiling... it was STRANGE to have someone smile at him.To be happy to see him.No one was ever happy to see a demon. But Pine Tree was- Pine Tree wanted to be around him, wanted his opinions, was always thankful for his help, laughed at his jokes.  

 

Bill felt WANTED.There were no twisted deals, no hand shakes, no strings- they just wanted to be together...

 

And Pine Tree had to leave in the morning.For nearly a year.

 

He hated it, and he knew Pine Tree did too.

 

He closed his eye and started weaving his magic.“NO... please Bill- don’t.”Pine Tree yawned and his eyes drooped.

 

“Its time to go to bed.”

 

Dipper fell asleep still hugging Bill tightly.  

 

The next morning found the twins on the front deck saying their goodbyes to everyone.This year Bill was there too- instead of hiding and moping.  

 

“Alright Pine Tree you keep up with your studies- but no actual spells!I can only imagine the trouble you would get yourself into.And keep working on your latin, you’re still too rough...”

 

Dipper nodded along with a little smile- the others snickered at the lecturing.

 

“Alright its time to go- can’t have them missing their bus.”Stan tried to usher them toward the car.

 

“One more thing!What do you go when a supernatural beast attacks you?”

 

Dipper looked at the demon confused.“...Fight back?”

 

“Exactly!So what are you going to do when those foolish schoolmates attack you?”

 

Dipper flushed lightly and looked to his feet- slumping slightly.He knew everyone’s eyes were on him.There was a light smack to the side of his head- he winced and pushed Bill’s cane away.

 

“You fight back.Understood?”

 

Dipper nodded and followed Mabel to the car.He knew Bill was just worried- Bill seemed to worry about him a lot.‘Where are you off to?’‘You are not going into those woods alone.Remember last time?’‘Don’t get hit by a car.’‘You sure I shouldn’t come with you?’

 

All summer- or since the Alphyn attack- Bill had been fretting over him.It was kinda... nice?Endearing?Either way it made him smile- no matter how much Bill denied it he was worried- he CARED.

 

As their bus neared the barrier he gave a little tug and felt one back right away.

 

_Later Pine Tree_

 

~*~

 

Dipper was surprised that for the first month back in Piedmont he didn’t pass out a single time.Okay maybe not so much surprised as UPSET.Did Bill not miss him like he thought he would?As much as he missed the demon?

 

Mabel teased him about being too co-dependent, which DIpper scoffed at.When he caught himself doodling little one eyed triangles on the side of his notes he grimaced.Maybe she was right... 

 

It was early in week five when something interesting finally happened.Out of no where DIpper was pushed up against the lockers- Craig.“Hey nerd- tell me what supernatural things you found this summer.”He teased, his hand drawing back.

 

“ _You fight back.Understand?”_

 

Dipper tensed- his first instinct was to cast a simple stunning spell. But he couldn’t use magic on a human could he?!The fist drew nearer and then black.

 

“Pine Tree you can’t pull me through the ba-”

 

Dipper’s eyes flicked open into the mind scape.“Bill!”He grinned, pulling the demon into his arms.

 

“Woah there!Why are you surprised?You’re the one that tried to pull me through the barrier.”

 

“No I didn... oh!I was in danger- the link just auto-pulled.”

 

“Wait what dan-”

 

“Doesn’t matter!Why haven’t you visited me yet?!Its been over a month!”

 

“Gosh needy much Pine Tree?”Dipper flushed.“Just because you aren’t there doesn’t mean life stops in the Falls.I’ve had things to do.”

 

“Whats been happening?I am missing it...”He whined- earning a chuckle.

 

“Its nothing much- just keeping the townspeople safe.Well since we’re here...”THe mindscape changed to the town.“What do you want to do?”

 

Dipper grinned up at the demon.“Lets go on an adventure.”

 

And so started their weekly visits once again.His school work faltered slightly, his mom was constantly worrying over him, his father was pissed again and getting him stronger pills, Mabel covered for him.

 

Dipper couldn’t care less- the visits were the highlight of his week.Every time he wrapped Bill into a hug as though he had been a world away and Dipper hadn’t seen him for a lifetime.Before long Bill didn’t even hesitate to hug back.

 

Hugs were nice- he decided.He couldn’t FEEL them, not really.But he knew what they MEANT- especially to his Pine Tree.That he was always greeted with a smile, excited hello, and a hug made his non-existent heart swell.

 

Sometimes though he wished he COULD physically feel it.Like Pine Tree did.

 

Was Pine Tree warm, where his arms strong or still noodle-y, was he soft or hard edges like Bill?He looked like he would be soft.What did soft even feel like?

 

He thought about asking Pine Tree but how could he describe a feeling to someone who’s never felt?

 

For now he just savored the hugs he got.

 

That is until Dipper seemed to become a little shy and nervous about them...

 

~*~

 

“Mabel...”

 

“Hmmm?”Dipper glanced down at his sister- puzzling over her math homework.

 

No he couldn’t... he couldn’t tell her- she would think he’d gone insane.How do you explain to someone you’ve fallen in love with a triangle?Especially when you didn’t even know how it happened yourself.

 

All he knew was when he was awake he missed the demon like a piece of himself was gone, and when he was with him he was tempted to ask him to just keep him asleep until summer came.He longed for his laughter- to be the one to make him laugh, to hug him, to adventure in Bill’s hand made dreamscapes with him.

 

“Bro-bro?”Mabel’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Y-you’re using the wrong equation.”

 

He knew he was being silly acting shy about them touching- they touched all the time but... 

 

He was trying to stop himself- trying to keep from falling any more because there was no way Bill could ever feel the same about him.

 

As Bill always reminded him _‘I am demon- I don’t FEEL anything.’_

 

He knew Bill noticed something was wrong.He was cutting their visits shorter: “Work to be done Pine Tree- I’ve got to go.”The closer they got to summer the less frequent the visits became.

 

He could have never guessed at the real reason.

 

~*~

 

When the third of June found them back in Gravity Falls Dipper was surprised the first soul he saw when he entered the Shack hadn’t been Bill.No- it was Soos.Whom greeted them warmly and hugged them both tight.

 

He and Mabel stood there on the sales floor hugging everyone in turn and chatting about summer plans.

 

There was a jab in his side.“Don’t I get a hug Pine Tree?”Dipper chuckled, reaching back to grab the cane before turning around.

 

“Yeah you...”The words cut off into a strangled kind of sound.His eyes went wide, mouth hanging open, his bag slipped from his shoulder to the floor and he still didn’t move.

 

There before him was not the corn chip he expected.Instead a tall, thin, dark skinned man stood before him.Dressed in black pants that hugged his form, gold tipped black dress shoes, a golden vest with embroidered bricks along the shoulders over top of a white button up.Black gloved hand lifted his little top hat from his mess of blonde and black hair in greeting.  

 

His one eye- golden- sparkled with mischief.His grin wide as he watched the shocked teen.

 

“Well do I get a hug or no-”

 

Pine Tree was suddenly in his arms, squeezing him tightly and wow... Pine Tree WAS warm, his arms stronger than they looked.He was soft too- his hair tickled at Bill’s cheek.He even smelled good.

 

Bill contently wrapped his arms around him.He swore he heard a muffled little sound against his shoulder but he thought nothing of it.

 

He could FEEL Pine Tree- all his warmth and softness and snuggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to thank all of you who have bookmarked and commented and left kudos. You all rock! I am glad you are enjoying this and I appreciate all of you reading it!
> 
> This chapter took me a long time and took a lot out of me to get it JUST SO. I would love if you told me what you think- let me know if it came across the way I wanted it to.


	10. More Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two updates in two days? UNHEARD OF!
> 
> Bill has a few more surprises for Pine Tree. And Dipper has one of his own...

Bill was actually disappointed when Pine Tree pulled away.  “How did you, WHY did you?  You’re...”  Dipper ran both his hands through his hair as he tried to formulate a proper sentence.  “Why this?!”

 

Bill laughed at him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.  Dipper’s cheeks tinted pink.  “I get bored when you aren’t around Pine Tree!  I wanted to be able to explore the town, so I made myself a body!”

 

“You... HOW?”

 

The demon faltered slightly.  “I may have harvested a few dreams... every night... for several months.”

 

“Bill!”  The teen slapped his arm.  Oh pain- he remembered pain.  

 

“It didn’t hurt them!  They were more than willing- I only harvested from holders of my mark.”

 

“Which he has given ten more of by the way.”  Gruncle Stan threw in with a wicked grin.  Bill glared back at him.

 

“Bill I told you, no building a cult!”

 

“They aren’t a cult!  Its not like I am asking them to make sacrifices or anything.  They aren’t worshiping me, they just do me favors...”  He picked up Pine Tree’s bag with the crook of his cane.  “More of a _following_.”  He smirked down at the boy.

 

Dipper flushed brighter.  “Now come on- I have something else to show you!”

 

Dipper leaned into the demon’s hold as he was led up the stairs to the attic.  He stopped dead at the top of the stairs.  The old empty storage room was no longer empty, nor was it storage.  On the opposite side of the room from the stairs was a full size bed- not his old twin.  His old ship painting hanging above it.  By the door to the old room was a big dresser- a small chair beside it.  Tied up to the wall beside the stairs was a trap door.

 

“I know its simple but I figured you could add to-”

 

“You did this for me?”  Pine Tree’s voice almost sounded... meek?  That couldn’t be!  Why would he be meek about such a simple question?

 

“Of course!  The old man wasn’t using it and you had out grown that old room.  Speaking of, come here!  We aren’t done yet.”

 

He grabbed pine Tree’s wrist and pulled him through the door to the old room.  Where his bed had been was now a desk- a cork board hanging above it.  The old rug was gone, leaving a lot of clear floor space to draw on.  Low bookshelves ran along the wall under the little triangle window.  Mabel’s old nightstand was still where he remembered it- lamp still in place too.  Beside it now was a big old arm chair.  A chest of drawers- that looked like a library card catalog- stood where the old arcade game once stood.

 

“What is all this?”

 

“A work room, study, whatever you want to call it.  This is where I’ll be teaching you magic.”  Bill excitedly opened one of the drawers in the card catalog.  “This is perfect for storing supplies and potion ingredients!  The cork board is for you to track your mysteries.  I know its not done yet, but again I figure you’ll find things you’ll want to add yourself...”

 

He trailed off as Pine Tree hugged him from behind.  “Thank you Bill.  I- I can hardly believe this is all for me.”  Bill turned in his hold to hug him back.

 

“Of course it is.  Only the best for you Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper pulled back quickly, his face on fire.  “Um yeah I... thanks Bill... um...”

 

The awkwardness was practically tangible, and Bill had no idea what to do.  Had he done something wrong?  “You had a long trip, get settled in and explore a bit.  We’ll start magic lessons up tomorrow.”  And before Pine Tree could answer the demon vanished.

 

Oh god, this was going to be one hell of a summer...

 

~*~

 

There was something wrong with Pine Tree, and Bill had no idea how to fix it.  

 

Pine Tree was tugging the link often, but when Bill asked him why the teen got flustered and couldn’t give him an answer.  He often caught the teen staring at him in his human form, yet at the same time he shied away from his touches.  

 

And what was the point of this form if he didn’t get those touches?  That had been the whole point!

 

This had been happening for two weeks now, and it was irritating the demon to no end.  

 

It seemed he was more comfortable when Bill was in his normal form- still more nervous than normal though.

 

He felt eyes on him again and frowned down at himself.  Did Pine Tree not like his human form?  And he had worked so hard on it too!  Maybe he could change it until Pine Tree liked it?

 

“You’re staring Pine Tree.”

 

He didn’t have to turn around to know the kid was blushing.  

 

“I- Its just... Its so different, I am trying to get used to it.”  Dipper quickly excused.  Damn it!  Why did Bill have to take a human form?  He had already been in love with him and now... now he was attractive...nonono this was too weird.  He had to stop this.

 

Bill’s frown deepened but he didn’t turn around.  Pine Tree didn’t like it- maybe it would be better if he spent more time in his true form.

 

He was pondering the merits of this as he worked one night when suddenly he felt a strong pull.  He was no longer in the mindscape of Mr. Northwest, but in a very familiar room.  He clenched his little fists- Pine Tree knew better than to bother him when he was working.  He turned around to give the teen a lecture on teleporting him, but what he saw when he did made him freeze.

 

It was surreal really.  Seeing his human form like this- tangled up on the bed with Pine Tree, barely an inch between them.  Arms wrapped around each other, lips moving sloppily together, and the sounds as they rocked together...

 

Of course he had seen Pine Tree have dreams like this, and something about them had always... irked him.  He always changed them, turning the other person to a creature to be hunted, or just erasing them completely.  

 

But this- this was different.  HE was the subject, he was the one Pine Tree wanted.

 

He tinted pink.  Everything fell into place, the avoidance, the staring, the blushing.  Oh no... no no no.  He turned away from the scene before him.  He needed to leave, to clear his mind.  Yes that was good- he should leave right now.

 

“Bill...”  He turned completely pink.  The voice was no more than a breathy moan but it rung all around him.  He couldn’t leave, not while Pine Tree’s focus was on him like this.  Not when he was calling to him like _that_.  The link was pulled taunt, tethering him there.

 

He closed his eye tight and tried his best to tune out the sounds behind him- waiting for the dream to run its course.

 

Finally, FINALLY the dream ended and he made a quick escape.  Forget everyone else’s dreams- he couldn’t bring himself to care about them right now.  

 

He had more important things to figure out. 

 

That was sure one unexpected surprise...


	11. Beginnings

Where was Bill?  That was the question of the morning.  Dipper had looked all over the Shack, when he tugged the link he would get a tiny tug back but that was it.  Why didn’t Bill come?  He always came when Dipper called to him.

 

“Mabel did you see Bill this morning?I can’t find him and he’s not answering.”

 

His twin glanced up from her breakfast.“I haven’t seen him since last night.I am sure he’s fine bro-bro, he’s a demon- not much can take him on.”

 

That wasn’t what he was worried about... but now it was.What if something was wrong?!What if something happened?!Was Bill okay?!

 

He closed his eyes and focused. 

 

When he opened his eyes he was relieved to see Bill floating there.The relief vanished as the triangle turned red.

 

“What have I told you about doing that?!I was working!”Bill snapped, his pupil dilating.

 

Dipper stumbled back.He knew Bill didn’t like being forced teleported but he NEVER got that angry.“I... you... I didn’t know where you were and you weren’t answering.”He croaked out.He noticed Mabel on her feet- ready to jump in and save him.

 

Some of the anger seemed to dissipate- the kid had been worried.Seemed like a default setting for him.“I tugged back to let you know I was around.Now what do you want?”

 

Dipper’s brows furrowed.Why did Bill think he wanted something?He never asked that before, he was never angry like this.“You... you were going to work with me in the shop today, remember?And then magic lessons after closing.”

 

The demon’s eye seemed to twitch and he shifted to human form.“Yeah right sure...”  

 

Dipper stared at the swinging door to the shop Bill vanished through.It felt like someone had tied some kind of weight to him.Had he done something wrong?He cast his mind back on everything that had happened the past week trying to find an answer.

 

“Dip-”

 

He turned quickly and offered his sister a smile. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed eh?”He laughed weakly.He shifted awkwardly under her concerned gaze.

 

“I uh... better go help.”And he followed the demon through to the shop.

 

Bill wouldn’t talk to him- barely even looked at him.The silent treatment was worst than Bill’s earlier anger.All day Dipper stayed tucked behind the counter, and tried to think a way to apologize to the demon for something he didn’t remember doing.

 

Mabel perched on the stood beside the counter.She was quiet for a long time- looking between her brother and Bill.“Did you and Bill have a fight?”She asked quietly.In his stress Dipper almost wanted to snap at her for prying, but he knew she was just worried about him.This was what Mabel did- she pried and picked at things until she knew everything about it.Her own kind of mystery to solve.He knew she just wanted to help, wanted to fix this for him.

 

“No, I... I don’t know whats wrong and he wont talk to me.”Somehow saying that out loud, telling someone else made it even more painful.

 

He turned his eyes to Bill, watching him stock the shelves.It was so strange to see an all powerful demon doing something so simple... so menial.

 

Bill could feel those eyes on him.Half of him wondered what they were imagining- looking at him.The other half wanted to... hide?That couldn’t be right!Bill Cipher hid from nothing.He didn’t like this feeling, this was more than he bargained for when he took this form, he didn’t understand it.And Bill didn’t like not understanding things- the whole situation made him irrationally ANGRY.

 

He spun on his heel- glaring Pine Tree down.“Would you STOP THAT?!”He growled.Oh that look in Pine Tree’s eyes... there was a time he would have been so proud of himself for making Pine Tree look like that.He would have loved and savored it.Now though, now it made him feel something completely different.Something Bill didn’t understand.He hated that feeling though- he knew that much about it.

 

And hate and anger made him snap.“Do you have any idea how annoying that is?!The constant staring and tugs?!All day every day!If I had any sanity left you would make me lose it!”

 

Pine Tree’s eyes looked wet and... no, oh no...He could NOT handle this right now.Bill quickly fled into the house.

 

“Oh Dipper...”He took his sister’s hand.

 

“I wana go on an adventure.”His voice was weak and he found himself chocking back tears.He felt like something inside him was shattering.Shattering into a thousand tiny shards and cutting him up from the inside.

 

Mabel gave his hand a squeeze.“Yeah, lets go exploring.I know a great place to go!”

 

Dipper blindly let his sister tug him along the dirt track through the woods.He kept his head down, staring at his feet.That is when his vision didn’t cloud with tears.They walked a long time, up hill.“Ta-da!”He finally looked up from his feet.They stood on a grassy ledge overlooking the woods.He could see the Shack below them and the town in the distance beyond the trees.  

 

He gave his twin a smile.“Thank you Mabel- this is beautiful.”

 

She offered up a grin and gave his hand a squeeze- the whole walk she didn’t let go of it for a second.She tugged him down to sit beside her in the lush grass.She longed for a way to make her brother smile- to lift his spirits and let him forget about Bill for awhile.  

 

There was only one thing she could think of.Music.She started off softly- voice growing in strength as she sang about moss, jabberwockies, and rabbits in the moon.Her efforts earned her a chuckle and he started to sing along- voice rough from crying.

 

Before they could reach the end of the song there came a crashing behind them.They were both on their feet in seconds.The sounds of branches snapping and something hard bashing into trees grew closer and closer.A massive scaled head pushed through into the clearing, short thick spikes running down its neck to stubby wings- never meant to fly.

 

“Land dragon.”Dipper breathed, eyes wide.As it came full into the clearing the sun glint off his coppery scales and iron claws.It was a little bigger than a horse, its long tail ended in a wicked spike.

 

“Weakness?”Mabel whispered as the dragon studied them, circling carefully.

 

“Don’t know.”He watched the dragon carefully, waiting for the perfect moment when Mabel was out of its range.There!Nothing between Mabel and the woods.

 

“A noxa, Hinc abierit!”A blast of power hit Mabel, pushing her across the grass and into the tree line.

 

“No Dipper!”She screamed, trying to break away, to get to her brother.

 

When the dragon tried to chase her down Dipper did the only thing he could thing to- already feeling energy drained from his spell.Throw a rock at its head.He knew it wouldn’t hurt with those hard armored scales, but it would get its attention.

 

That it did.

 

And now he had no plan...

 

He backed up slowly as the drake turned its attention toward him.He should have known better.He was literally backing himself into a corner... or cliff as it were.

 

Shit what was he supposed to do now?As far as he knew this thing had no weakness.He glanced over his shoulders to open air, and trees far far below.Except maybe that it couldn’t fly...

 

Dipper crouched down, ready to throw himself to the ground.He waited until the dragon got close and “Mico!”

 

There was a great flash of light and Dipper threw himself onto his belly.He could hear the drake stumble in shock as its eyes failed it.Then a crumbling, a scraping of claws on stone.Dipper scrambled to his knees and turned to look over the cliff.

 

The dragon was desperately clawing at the stones to keep from falling but was slowly sliding down.Soon there would be nothing left for it to hold to.

 

“Dipper!”He turned at the scream, he should have expected Mabel would have come back as soon as his spell faded.

 

But her scream was not in excitement, but in warning.Before he could move the thick heavy tail caught him in the chest, flinging him from his perch.He was too far- there was no chance of something to hold onto.  

 

And he was falling.

 

~*~

 

A pull.A stupidly hard pull.Bill was vaguely aware of glass shattering before he found himself floating high above the trees.  

 

Something fell past him.Wait was that... a drake?

 

Something on his other side.He turned quickly...

 

His heart stopped- jumping into his throat.Pine Tree was staring up at him- terror all over his face, hands reaching out and clutching at the air helplessly.

 

56 yrs, 4 months, 1 day, 8 hrs, 6 min.

 

42 yrs, 1 month, 3days, 13 hrs, 1 min.

 

The clock was moving faster than Bill could- jumping decades, sometimes two, at a time.Just as he heard the drake crash into the trees below, just as the clock was down to mere HOURS he caught his Pine Tree up in his arms.

 

He clutched the teen close, squeezing him against his chest.Pine Tree returned the hug in kind- arms wrapping around him, fingers twisting into his vest in a death grip, his face buried in the demon’s shoulder.

 

Bill could feel the trembling, the labored panicked breaths, the sobs.He glanced up a the cliff where he must have fallen.Shooting Star was peering over the edge at them.

 

He squeezed Pine Tree tighter and they vanished.

 

~*~

 

Dipper had never been so relieved to feel hard ground beneath his feet.The demon he was still clutching like his life line- that was exactly what he was wasn’t it?- stepped back from him.

 

He tried to pull him back.“Bill-”

 

Hands grasped his wrists, pulling his hands from the demon.“You IDIOT!”He flinched at the demon’s wrath.“What were you two thinking going all the way up there on your own?!I’ve told you, I’ve told you over and over to NEVER go so deep without me.”

 

Bill shook him and he dared to look up.Anger was not what was on the demon’s face.No, that was FEAR, terror even.  

 

“Do you even realize how foolish that was?!How close you came to...”Bill snarled, his eye flicking up to the clock above Pine Tree’s head.It was back to normal.“One second Pine Tree.One second longer to pull the link, one more second for me to jump into action, one more second slower.  

 

“You would have been gone.”Bill’s voice grew soft.The hands tightened around his wrists, almost painfully.

 

Dipper felt like he was going to be sick.

 

Bill felt lost.He was angry, and... scared.Bill Cipher was scared because he had almost lost his Pine Tree.And that thought... sorrow, a pain he never wanted to face.

 

He didn’t know how to handle this, and it frustrated him to no end.

 

All rational thought gone he did the only thing he could think to.With a growl he pulled Pine Tree close and forced his lips to his.  

 

Dipper’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.Bill was kissing him- it was rough, hungry, and possessive.Before he had the chance to start kissing back there was a sharp bite and he could taste blood.

 

Another low snarl and he was being pushed away, stumbling back and falling into the bed.His room... he was in his room back home.He wiped at his split lip, eyes never leaving the dream demon.

 

Bill stood mere feet away- staring at him in shock.What just happened?What had he DONE?!Pine Tree was flushed, his eyes still red and puffy from his tears, Bill couldn’t tell if that was fear his Pine Tree was looking at him with- he hoped not.

 

HIS Pine Tree?When had the HIS started?  

 

He tried to look anywhere but the teen, his only answer was escape.He turned for the stairs.  

 

“Bill,”Pine Tree’s voice, nervous, meek, stopped him in his tracks, “I love you too.”

 

Love?Was that what this was?This jumble of emotions, this strange tightening in his chest, this FEAR.That was love?

 

He turned back to the teen- now sitting up on the edge of his bed- moving close to lean over him and...

 

The kiss was softer, more tender and slow.Pine Tree was kissing him back.His lips were just like the rest of him, soft and warm.There was a light touch to his cheek and he jerked back.Pine Tree’s hand hovered were his face had been.

 

“Bill-”He touched his hand to Dipper’s birthmark, sending him to a dreamless sleep.He stared at the sleeping teen for awhile before finally tucking him in and running a hand through his tangled hair.He jerked his hand back, squeezing it into a fist.

 

Was this love?

 

He quickly turned away again and headed downstairs just in time for SHooting Star’s return.

 

“Where is he?!”

 

“Sleeping.He’s safe and sound- barely a scratch on him.”He tried to reassure her.

 

“This is all your fault!If you hadn’t yelled at him today-”

 

“My fault?!How is this my fault!I am not the one who went running off to the woods,I am not the one who ignored repeated warnings about just that, I am not the one having sex dre-”He snapped his mouth shut, realizing he had said too much.

 

Shooting Star moved her mouth a few times but nothing came out.She looked remarkably like a fish.“My room now.”She took his hand- pulling him after her.“We have to talk.”

 

~*~

 

Dipper woke to his alarm the next morning.Why was he still in his clothes?The day before came flooding back on him.Bill yelling at him, his near death, more yelling, then... kissing.Oh god he had kissed Bill!Or Bill kissed him...Either way it made him flush.

 

“Finally up?”His head shot up- speak of the devil.Bill was standing in the light of his window, a book in hand.“Good, there’s work to be done.”

 

“Yeah- right.”He climbed from bed and straightened his clothes.“To work.”He tried to move around Bill- shying away- but an arm caught him around the middle.He froze- his heart pounding in his chest.  

 

But the arm just pulled him closer, fingers splayed along his side.He could feel Bill against him, and a nose buried in his hair.

 

He felt like he could cry.

 

He leaned into the hold, letting his eyes fall closed.Bill didn’t hate him, Bill wasn’t avoiding him anymore.Bill was holding him and he had never felt so SAFE.

 

Then the arm dropped away.“Well then, hurry up, Stanford isn’t happy about you leaving early yesterday.”

 

“Y-yeah right- work.”He nodded quickly- he could feel his face on fire, and when he looked up he noticed a light blush on Bill’s cheeks too.  

 

He gave him a bright smile.“Can we have magic lessons today?”

 

Bill gave him a smile back.“Of course Pine Tree.”

 

And everything felt RIGHT again.

 


	12. A List of First and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains porn. Cute fluffy porn but porn none the less. If you don't like porn avoid the part in this chapter labeled 'First Time'

**Chapter 12- A List of Firsts and Discoveries-**

 

**~Hands~**

 

They fell back into old routines easily enough, magic lessons, working together, adventures.Sometimes things were still a little awkward- both of them were new to being in a relationship after all.Bill was thankful for Shooting Star, and her advice on all things romantic, he found himself going to her often.He may be all seeing but that didn’t mean he UNDERSTOOD.

 

They were on an adventure- trekking through the woods, just the two of them.Pine Tree was holding his journal in one hand, reading out-loud from the page about the beast they were looking for, and how to find it.His free hand was flailing about with his words as they often did when he was excited.

 

After almost being smacked in the face, for the third time, Bill finally snatched his hand- interlacing their fingers.“Pine Tree I know where I am going.I don’t need a map.”

 

Dipper flushed lightly, snapping the journal shut, and tucking it under his arm.He gave Bill’s hand a little squeeze, and rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of it.

 

Bill gave his hand a squeeze back- Dipper felt his heart flutter.They were holding hands.Holding hands and taking a walk through the woods, the sun was shinning, birds were singing, no one was around to bother them.  

 

Dipper felt lighter than air.

 

His eyes pulled from their joined hands up to Bill’s smirking face at an amused chuckle.“I am right here Pine Tree,” he squeezed Dipper’s hand, “you don’t have to tug for me.”

 

**~Snuggling~**

 

Bill liked hugs.

 

This was something he knew before having a human form.His new form just made them even better.The only downside to hugs was they could only last so long before becoming awkward.

 

But snuggles- those were different- even better.Snuggling meant being even closer, holding each other as long as you liked.There was no point snuggling became awkward.And there were so many ways to snuggle!  

 

He found his favorite was having Pine Tree pressed against his side, head tucked under his chin, one leg thrown over Bill’s, a hand drawing little patterns against his chest, Bill’s own arm wrapped around Pine Tree’s waist.Sometimes they stayed that way so long Pine Tree dozed off, or started yawning and nuzzling.  

 

Stanford and Shooting Star were right- Pine Tree was like a kitten.Sleepy Pine Tree was almost impossibly cute and kittenish.

 

Snuggles were definitely better than hugs.

 

**~Kisses~**

 

Bill soon learned there were many types of kisses.Goodnight, good morning, see you later.Most of them were little pecks- Pine Tree too shy to do much else.But Bill knew there were more- he saw them in the dreams he was getting pulled into more and more often.  

 

How could he get Pine Tree to try those kisses?

 

Finally, one day he got fed up- he wanted to feel the soft tenderness Pine Tree had kissed him with the second time- wanted to kiss like those dreams.He was stretched out on he window seat, Dipper sat on the other end, by his feet, reading aloud to him.

 

Bill decided to take his chance.He leaned forward, drawing his knees up, one hand cupped the teen’s jaw, turning his head to Bill’s.

 

A soft gasp and Pine Tree was kissing him back- lips soft, a little chapped, and uncertain.He heard a heavy thunk as the book slipped from Pine Tree’s fingers to the floor.A soft hand cupped his cheek, and he hummed in appreciation, his own hand slipping around to tangle in the fringe at the base of Pine Tree’s neck.He dropped a foot down to the floor, his other hand pressing to Dipper’s lower back, and drew Pine Tree closer to him.

 

Dipper let out a breathy sort of moan and leaned into the demon, pressing them chest to chest, one hand clutching to Bill’s vest.He gained more confidence when Bill held him tighter, pulling him into his lap, everything became warmth and WANT.He kissed back harder- gasping when Bill sucked on his lower lip.

 

The demon took advantage of his parted lips, pressing forward, his tongue sliding along Pine Tree’s own.A soft beautiful moan- Bill answered back with one of his own- the kiss turning from soft and slow to hungry.

 

When Bill nipped at his lip Dipper pulled back- nervous of Bill’s teeth.He released his hold on Bill’s waistcoat, hand smoothing the crinkled fabric.He couldn’t bring himself to meet Bill’s eye and he knew his face was glowing red.

 

Bill pressed kisses to his cheek and temple.“Pine Tree what is it?”His voice was sweet and gentle, the soft peppering of kisses had Dipper whimpering.

 

His heart was thundering in his chest, he was acutely aware of just how hard he was breathing, how hard BILL was breathing.“Come back to me.”The demon whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

And that was all it took to have Dipper kissing him again- hard and needy.

 

**~Buttons~**

 

Shooting Star had warned Bill about something called: buttons.Silly little sensitive places that ‘turn a person on’.  

 

“Every body has them and they are different for everybody.”He had scoffed at that- he wasn’t even human, no way he would have a ‘button’.

 

Oh, but he did.And Pine Tree discovered it.

 

They had been on the roof, watching the stars.At least that was the reason they had gone up- it had quickly descended into making out.Pine Tree was half in his lap, leaning back against him.Bill ran his hands down the teen’s sides- Pine Tree arched into the touch with a moan, his hand fumbling for something to hold onto.

 

It landed on Bill’s knee, giving it a squeeze.Bill felt a jolt go through him, causing him to shiver, and then Pine Tree started rubbing.Open palmed over his knee, sliding a little down his thigh and back up, thumb rubbing little circles in the side of his knee.All of it was oh so gentle and innocent, and it made Bill squirm.

 

He snatched at his hand, forcing it still.“Pine Tree.”He breathed against his lips.

 

Dipper pulled back to find Bill looking horribly flustered- he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.He carefully pulled his hand from the demon’s, bringing it back to his knee as he shifted to kiss him better.Bill’s arms were around him, pulling him closer, moaning into their kisses as he lightly ghosted his nails over his knee.

 

~*~

 

The discovery of Pine Tree’s button was even more accidental.The teen was at his desk, pouring over his notes- he had been for hours.Bill had decided it was time to get him out of the work room for awhile.  

 

“Come on Pine Tree, time for a break.”He pulled his chair out from the desk a little.

 

“Not now, busy.”  

 

Bill sighed and leaned down- he knew one thing that was always a better option to the teen. “Come on, I can think a few other things to be doing.”He cooed against his ear, nuzzling right behind it.

 

He could feel him stiffen up.“Um, Bill... would you NOT do that?”Mmm, was he sounding a little breathy?

 

Bill smirked and nuzzled lower, right below the junction of his jaw.It earned him a strangled little whimper.“Why Pine Tree?You seem to like it.”He whispered right against his skin.

 

Dipper shivered at the hot breath puffing across his skin, the feather light touch of Bill’s lips to his neck.

 

“I’ll take a break, just stop!”

 

Bill pulled back with a smirk and spun his chair around to face him.“Oh you’re taking a break, but I am not stopping.”He took his hand, pulling him from the chair and into the bedroom.

 

**~Words~**

 

They were stretched out on the window seat, each with a back against a wall.Dipper’s hand was rubbing at Bill’s knee, his own legs were hooked over Bill’s, feet planted on on either side of the demon.Bill’s thumb was absently rubbing circles against his bare ankle as they talked together.

 

“You want to know the real reason I made this form?”

 

“You already told me that!”Dipper nudged his foot against Bill’s side.“Its because you wanted to be able to explore town.”

 

Bill shook his head.“That was a tiny part of it.The real reason was I wanted to hug you.I mean actually FEEL it.”

 

Dipper’s hand stilled.“Y-you used up all that magic just because you wanted to hug me?”

 

Bill nodded.“When you were being so shy about it I thought you didn’t like it.I thought about changing it.I mean what was the point of it if I didn’t get to touch you?”

 

Dipper laughed a little at that.“Oh no, you didn’t have to worry about THAT.You want to know my first thought when I saw you?”At Bill’s curious hum he continued.“Oh no, he’s hot.”

 

They both laughed.“I love you.”Bill breathed out between chuckles, and DIpper froze.

 

“You... say that again.”He was leaning toward the demon.

 

Bill blinked up at him.“I love you.”Dipper shifted to climb into his lap, straddling him.“I’ve said it before.”

 

“No.No you haven’t.”He shook his head.“I would remember if you had said that.”

 

“I meant too...”He hummed, hands falling to Dipper’s hips at the sweet kiss he received.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I love you.”A kiss, hands framing his face.“I love you.”  

 

Pine Tree was pressing into him- kissing him hard.“I love you, Dipper Pines.”He breathed against his lips.

 

**~Bare~**

 

Bill had seen Pine Tree shirtless but he never really got the change to REALLY see.To study and explore.When he mentioned this to the teen he had flushed bright, stuttering excuses.  

 

“I just want to see you Pine Tree.I wont do anything else.”He promised.

 

Dipper had made him wait a few more days but he consented.Now they sat on the human’s bed, Dipper was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, blushing lightly.Finally he pulled it over his head.Bill reached out, running his palm up his chest to his shoulder.He savored the shivers he got.  

 

His fingers danced along scars as his eye studied every dip and curve of his Pine Tree’s body.“You have freckles.”His ran his finger between them like connect the dots.

 

“Y-yeah so?!”Dipper felt his face heat up even more at Bill’s smirk.

 

“They’re like constellations spread across your skin.”He pressed a soft kiss to Dipper’s birthmark.Constellations indeed.His fingers traced a line down to a freckle half hidden by his waist band.

 

“Do they go all the way down?”He mused.  

 

“W-wha-?”The demon pressed Dipper back against the mattress, distracting him with slow, sensual kisses as he undid the boy’s pants.He carefully slid them down, leaving Pine Tree in nothing but his briefs.He sat back on his heels, Dipper hid his face in his hands.

 

“They DO go all the way down.”Bill smirked, tracing more lines.He was tempted to check under the tight briefs too but he knew Dipper would veto that.

 

His eye was drawn to one freckle on his inner thigh.It was large, more like a cluster of smaller freckles all merged together.“This one is like a little galaxy.”He hummed, hooking a hand under Pine Tree’s knee, drawing his leg up to press a soft kiss to the freckle.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

He heard a muffled moan.He glanced up to find Pine Tree peeking at him through his fingers, he looked down to a growing bulge in the teen’s briefs.“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Dipper bit his lip, fingers closing to hide his eyes again, he shook his head.

 

Bill grinned, pressing another kiss to the mark, sucking lightly at the tender skin.

 

**~The First Time~**

 

Bill sighed when he found himself in a familiar mindscape.This had been happening more and more often- maybe it was about time Pine Tree knew about it.With a wave of his hand the dream him vanished, leaving Dipper whimpering at the lose of contact.

 

“You are aware these dreams call to me, aren’t you?”Dipper spun around to face him, eyes wide, face going cherry red, he scrambled to cover himself.

 

Bill gave him a little smile, moving for him.“Why so shy Pine Tree?I’ve seen you before.”He pressed up close to him, tilting his head up for a light kiss.“Wake up.”

 

The next thing Dipper knew he was back in his bed, Bill above him, leaning close for a kiss.“You want it so bad all you have to do is ask.I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”He pet his hands up under the teen’s shirt.

 

Dipper moaned, arching up to him, hands clutching to his shoulders.He was still hard from his dream and now... this was Bill- the REAL Bill and this was reality.Every touch sent shivers through him, every kiss earned a moan.Bill was being careful and gentle, just like his dreams.

 

He sat up to allow Bill to pull his shirt over his head, his own hands tugging at Bill’s shirt.He felt a prickle of magic and the fabric vanished beneath his finger tips.He eagerly ran his hands along Bill’s bare skin.He was so warm.

 

The kiss broke, Dipper fell back against the mattress, lips latched to his neck.He moaned, hands tangling into Bill’s hair, body arching up to him.A knee pressed between his thighs and with a gasp he bucked desperately against it.He felt Bill fumbling above him and soft bare hands starting tracing the scars of his torso- earning a soft whimper.

 

The knee vanished and Bill was desperately trying to tug down his pants.Dipper lifted his hips for him and clumsily kicked them off.Bill sat up, the covers pooling around them, Dipper flushed as the demon’s eyes roved over his body.His hands gave the teen’s thighs a light squeeze before running up over his hips all the way to his ribs.A sweet moan, his lover arching up into his hands.

 

“You are so beautiful.”He breathed.Pine Tree flushed brighter.He drew his hands back, one lifting his thigh to press a kiss to his splotchy freckle.

 

“Bill...”He whimpered desperately, squirming under his hands.The demon smirked against his thigh, glancing down at his hard member.A little pearl of pre shinning at his tip.

 

“So beautiful.”He leaned down to press a kiss to his tip, desperate to taste him.Dipper gasped, head thrown back, hands finding Bill’s shoulders, digging his nails in.He felt a prickling against his skin and his hips jerked forward as a slick finger pressed to his hole.  

 

Oh god this was happening.This was really happening.Bill’s free hand was rubbing over his belly soothingly as he pressed his finger in.He had to resist the urge to clench around it- but oh god was that amazing!Bill slowly thrust it in and out, massaging his inner walls and DIpper felt like he was loosing his mind.

 

Another finger, they buried themselves deep inside him, spreading him carefully.He found himself chanting the demon’s name breathlessly.He already felt so full but he so desperately wanted MORE.

 

The fingers were gone and Bill was kissing him again, a hand firm on his hip, Bill’s cock- hard and thick, pressing against him.He spread his legs wider, wrapping them around Bill’s waist as he pushed forward.Bill’s forehead pressed against his as they broke their kiss.

 

“Fuck, Dipper.”Bill moaned through his teeth.Pine Tree’s body was hugging him so tightly, that constant squeeze felt like heaven.

 

“Move... Bill move...”Oh, begging.That was like music to the demon’s ears and he wasted no time giving in.He rolled his hips against Pine Tree’s, the teen matching his movements.They clung together, sharing sloppy kisses and breath, as they rocked- movements become erratic, Bill slamming into him.

 

“Bill touch me.Please touch me.”Bill’s hand fumbled to take hold of his lover’s hard on, giving it a squeeze and clumsy fast strokes.Dipper thrust up into his hand, panting heavily.

 

And then Pine Tree was coming- long ropes of cum splattering across his chest.Oh fuck, if he had thought Pine Tree had been tight before the way he clenched around him now was maddening.Bill gave another hard thrust and came deep inside his lover.

 

They leaned together, holding tight to the other like a life line, catching their breaths. 

 

Bill was pressing soft kisses along his neck and jaw, soft and loving.He squirmed beneath him, twisting away to hide his face in the demon’s shoulder.“How long have you known about those dreams?”He groaned.

 

“I believe the first one was the night before your fall...”

 

Dipper groaned again, Bill pressed him back against the pillows.“I didn’t watch them.Not at first.”He gave him a gentle kiss.“When they started happening more often I got curious.”He nuzzled at the teen’s neck.“I wanted to know what you liked, know how to take care of you.

 

“If you’ll let me I can make sure you have even more wonderful ones.”He carded a hand through Pine Tree’s tousled hair.“Though I think, now, the need for them will be less.”

 

Dipper tried to hid his horrible blush behind his hands and nodded his consent.

 


	13. The Vet

“I am going to the store, you need anything?”  Dipper pulled on his jacket as he passed into the shop.

 

“Coffee creamer.”Bill didn’t look up from the magazine he was reading over Wendy’s shoulder.

 

Dipper chuckled.“Hence why I am going to the store.Anything else.”

 

“I think I drank the last Pitt on my break.”Wendy actually looked up at him.“Get a liter so you don’t have to carry home a 12 pack.”

 

“Gee, thanks for the concern.”He rolled his eyes an headed out.“Be back in about an hour.”

 

“Be careful out there Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper was nearly to town when he heard something in the brush to the side of the road.He stopped, scanning the tree line and carefully slipping his knife from his back pocket.

 

The sound vanished and he continued on, getting no more than a couple steps before he heard it again.He crept toward the trees, knife at the ready and carefully pushed the brush aside.  

 

There huddled down under the shrub was a little kitten... bird?“A griffon.”He breathed, eyes wide.It was a baby, its feathers looked soft, and its fur nothing but fluff- its wing looked... wrong.

 

He slipped his knife back into his pocket and pulled off his coat.With a deep breath he shoved a couple more branches out of his way and snatched it up with his jacket.He held it close as it struggled against him, cawing for help- Dipper was thankful it never came.

 

He cooed softly at it, petting it through his jacket until it calmed.Still being careful he loosened his hold so he could push the jacket up to look over its wing.It looked like it was broken- bent the wrong way, a few feathers tattered.

 

Continuing to coo at it, and lightly scratching its head he sat himself in the dirt.He knew if the nest was near by a sibling or parent would have answered its calls for help, but he had no idea what to do.The poor thing looked thin, maybe because it was only a baby or maybe it had been out here too long.What did a griffon even eat?The journal didn’t have anything on them...

 

If he left it out here it would starve or be eaten by something bigger.His heart sank at that thought.He had to do something!Okay what did a lion and an eagle have in common in way of diet?

 

With the baby in his arms he headed for town.He bundled it up tight in his jacket and tucked it safely under a bush at the edge of town.

 

“I’ll be right back, little guy... or girl... I am gunna get some food.”He jogged to the store and did his shopping quickly.Leaving it bundled up like that made it vulnerable and he didn’t want to leave it too long.  

 

With his shopping bags slung over his shoulder he gathered up his bundle again, and headed home through the woods.  

 

He started to feel little tugs on the link.After a moment of consideration he didn’t tug back.  

 

When he got close to the shack he stopped, staring at it through the trees.He would get in so much trouble bringing home a griffon, he knew Bill wouldn’t be very happy about it either.

 

He bit his lip before cautiously setting it down, unwrapping it from his jacket.“You stay here.I’ve got to drop this stuff off but I’ll be back.”He promised as he tucked it under a bush.He hurried the rest of the way home.

 

“I am ba-”

 

“Why wouldn’t you answer me?!”He flinched as Bill snapped.“You were gone more than an hour.What took so long?Did something happen?”The demon was now looking him over with concerned eyes.

 

“Bill if something had happened the link would have auto-pulled.”He tried to soothe.“Nothing happened- just took longer than expected.Now I am going to put this stuff away.”

 

He hurried into the house, hoping to keep the things he got for the griffon hidden.

 

Bill frowned after him.“You’re a worry wart Dorito.”Wendy teased, “Dip is fine.”

 

“He’s lying.”

 

“What?”

 

“Something happened.”

 

~*~

 

Dipper slid out of the shack as soon as he could with water, sardines, and ace bandages.He was sure food would help keep the little creature still.  

 

He was wrong.

 

He was happy to take the food and water, but the moment he tried to touch anywhere near its wing he was getting pecked at.He really hoped it didn’t leave any marks- he didn’t want to try and explain that to Bill.

 

Speaking of, he should probably head back soon.Bill had been tugging at him for a good 10 minuets.But he really needed to take care of this wing!

 

20 minuets later he headed back home, proud of himself for his work.It had taken a long time but he finally got the wing wrapped.He just had to keep feeding it and it should heal in no time!

 

As he was coming up to the house Bill came storming out.Oh shit.

 

“You!” Bill grabbed hold of his jacket lapels, pulling him toward him.“Where have you BEEN?!Its getting dark out and you haven’t been answering.”  

 

“I am sorry Bill, I was just on a walk!”Something he didn’t recognize flitted across the demon’s face.  

 

“You have no idea the things that come out in the night!When I tug for you you ANSWER!Do you understand?”

 

Guilt knotted his stomach- Bill was worried about another incident like the drake.“I am sorry Bill.I didn’t mean to worry you, I should have answered back.I promise I am okay and I’ll be more careful.”

 

Bill’s anger seemed to deflate.“Just get inside- you shouldn’t be out here in the dark.”

 

Dipper offered him a little smile and took his hand.“Yeah, lets watch a movie or something.”

 

~*~

 

Dipper was much more careful after that about when he went to check on his little charge.He picked times he knew, or hoped, Bill wouldn’t be looking for him.His absences didn’t go unnoticed though.  

 

With a sigh Bill perched himself in the stool beside the counter.“What is it Top Hat.”Wendy leaned toward him.

 

“Pine Tree is hiding something from me.I KNOW he is, he keeps side stepping my questions, and he never hangs out with us here in the shop anymore.Always running off into the woods without warning.”

 

“He’s always running through the woods, I am sure everything is FINE.”

 

“Normally he will tell me about where he’s going or at least invite me along.He hasn’t been.Do you think I upset him and he’s avoiding me?!”

 

“Bill, no.Why do you always think he’s avoiding you?Come on, we all know he’s crazy about you.”

 

Bill flushed lightly and shifted on the stool.“He shares everything with me- why is he keeping secrets now?”He mused that over for a little while.“Red, I know I already owe you one for helping my make this form, but... could you see what you can find out?I am just...”

 

“A worry wart.”She finished.“Yeah Bill- I’ll help you out.But if its a surprise for you or something I am not telling you.”  

 

Bill grinned at her.“I can accept that.I just want to know he’s not in some kind of trouble or danger.”

 

“If he is I swear you will be the first to know.No one can protect him like you can.”

 

Bill hopped off the stool, giving her a smile.“Thank you, Wendy.”

 

Wendy blinked after him as he headed into the house.Did he just use her REAL name?

 

~*~

 

“Hey Dipp’n-sauce!”She stepped right in his way as he tried to slip out the back door.“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Um... yeah?Whats up Wendy?”

 

“What are you hiding from Bill?”Well the direct route was the fastest.

 

Dipper swallowed hard.“W-what are you-”

 

“You know he’s worrying himself sick.He thinks you’re avoiding him or something.Kinda seems like it to me too.”

 

“No!Of course I am not!You know I wouldn’t do that, I lov-” He cleared his throat.“And he has no reason to be worried, I am not in danger or anything.”

 

“Then whats going on?You keep vanishing and you aren’t hanging out with us as much.”

 

Dipper bit his lip.“Bill wont like it...”

 

“As long as you aren’t in danger or trouble you KNOW Bill will support you.”Dipper flushed.“Dipper come clean.You keep it a secret, when it finally comes to light it will be even worst.”

 

She was right and he knew it.He needed to come clean because he knew if this griffon kept growing like a weed he wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer.He nodded.

 

Wendy reached around him and opened the door.“Hey Bill, wana go on a walk with Dipper and I?”She yelled into the house.Dipper let out a strangled noise of surprise.

 

Bill as at their sides in moments.“Yes I would.”

 

As he led the way into the woods to his little hiding place Bill took his hand.Holding to him like it was any other of their walks.When they got close to the nest he made the griffon he plopped down on the ground and gave a little bird whistle.

 

The fluffy bundle of feathers came bounding out of the brush toward him.Wendy’s eyes went wide, Bill frowned down at the scene.

 

“THIS is what you were hiding?”He rubbed the bridge of his nose.“Oh Pine Tree, what were you thinking?”

 

“Here it comes!The this-is-so-dangerous lecture, the reason I didn’t tell you!But it needed help and I couldn’t just-”

 

“Shut up!You’re an idiot!I am not angry at you for taking care of a griffon, you’re probably the only reason it’s still alive.I am angry you didn’t TELL ME.Do you even have any idea how to take care of a griffon?!”

 

“I don’t know, he’s-”

 

“She.”They both stopped and looked at Wendy, she shrugged.“Griffons are like half falcon right?You can tell by the color- male birds have brighter feathers.”

 

“Very good Red!”Bill praised, giving Dipper a pointed look.“You see, you couldn’t even tell that.You should have come to me, I could have helped! I know all about the creatures of these woods!What have you even been feeding it?”

 

“Mostly fish like tuna and sardines...”Dipper flushed, not meeting the demon’s eyes.Wendy had been right- Bill would support him.

 

Bill wrinkled his nose.“Their lower half is mostly lion- they need meat, fish is alright but raw meat is better.”

 

“You should teach it how to hunt mice.”Wendy sat next to Dipper in the grass and carefully pet the little creature.“Then it can work its way up to bigger game like bunnies.”

 

“And coyotes.”Bill put in.“And for the record this WAS dangerous.The little lady is mostly harmless but what if her mother came looking for her?!”

 

Wendy had lifted the cub into her lap and was looking over it.“Dip did you bandage it?Man you have this too loose, and you can’t pin down the other wing too!”

 

Bill’s lecture paused as they both looked to her again.“Red, how do you know so much about these things?”

 

She shrugged.“I have a bunch of little brothers.You know how often I’ve had to patch them up, or animals they hurt with sling shots and crap?”

 

“Wow Wendy I had no idea.”Dipper gave her a smile.“Can you teach me?”

 

“I must say, I am impressed Red.Tell me what other animals you can care for.”

 

“Well, one time we had a pet squirrel for awhile, lots of birds, dogs and cats- and no my brothers didn’t hurt them.Just the danger of living in the woods.I know about a lot of animals... well normal ones at least, from these woods.”

 

“Very impressive!”Bill grinned, plopping down on Dipper’s other side.“I have a proposition for you!There are a lot of, mostly, harmless creatures in these woods and young ones like little lady here.Accidents happen, like you said: dangers of living in the woods.If I were to teach you how to, what would you say about taking care of them?”

 

“What?!”Dipper and Wendy gasped together.

 

“You’re an obvious choice!You already know about the supernatural, I trust you, you know about animals, you know basic bandaging and things- I could teach you the rest.”

 

“Man that... but why don’t you do it?”

 

He laughed, “I have a hard enough time looking after THIS one.”He wrapped an arm around Dipper, pulling him into a side hug.“What do you say?I’ll set up... facilities for you.Like Pine Tree said- someone needs to be watching out for them.”

 

Wendy slowly nodded, not sure what she was getting herself into.“Good!”Bill clapped.“I now declare you The Vet.”Se felt a warmth against the side of her head and pulled off her hat.In the center of her gold triangle appeared a little paw print.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and I didn't get along, it just refused to come out right. I think I've got it now though. Please let me know what you think.


	14. Mr Cipher

Considering the fact part of the reason Bill had made his body was to explore town, he was certainly avoiding going into it with the twins.  Dipper found this rather odd.  

 

“Bill please?I want Greasy’s pancakes!”He widened his eyes and jutted his lip out.Bill’s carefully neutral expression faltered.Mabel was behind him trying to hold back giggles.

 

“You’re cheating!”Bill bemoaned.“You look like a kicked puppy!”

 

“Please.”He cooed, leaning toward Bill a little, not letting his faux-pout waver.He could SEE Bill crumble.  

 

“Fine!Greasy’s it is.”The twins cheered.With a groan Bill grabbed the keys, tossing them to Pine Tree despite Shooting Star’s protests.

 

They loaded into Stanford’s old car and off they went.The twins agreed that after breakfast they should go shopping- Bill tried to talk them out of it.He was very insistent in fact.What about the town seemed to scare the demon?

 

Almost as soon as they got out of the car someone down the sidewalk was waving at them.“Hi Mr. Cipher!”They greeted happily.Dipper noted a shinning gold triangle on her purse.

 

He turned to the demon with a glare, Bill was looking rather sheepish.It wasn’t the town he was afraid of- it was Dipper.Before the human could say anything another person happily greeted Bill.

 

The demon flushed slightly.“Come on, inside.Its well past breakfast time.”He quickly ushered them into the diner.

 

“Hey there Mr. Cipher!”Lazy Susan greeted warmly, Dipper noted she was still wearing her triangle too.“And Pines!You all want your usuals?”

 

“You have a usual?But you never come into town!”Mabel slid into a booth, Dipper sliding into the opposite side, Bill sliding in after him.

 

“I practiced with this form a couple months before you arrived.”

 

“So thats how so many people know you?How so many people have triangles?Gruncle Stan said you had given away ten more...”

 

“Maybe a few more than ten...”Bill chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

 

Dipper glared at him.“I told you, no building a cult.”

 

“Its not a cult,” Bill offered up a grin, “more of a FOLLOWING.”

 

“Bill...”Dipper’s voice dropping into a dangerous growl.

 

“Does it help that you’re the favorite?”Bill wrapped an arm around his young lover, holding him close to his side, nose nuzzling into his hair, other hand petting his thigh.Pine Tree squirmed against him- oh yes, Pine Tree had his pouting trick, but Bill knew how to get his way too.

 

“And here’s your coffees.Pancakes will be out shortly.”Lazy Susan pretended she saw nothing, but the smile she gave Dipper told him otherwise.As soon as she was gone Mabel broke down in laughter.

 

As they had their breakfast more people came in, greeting Bill as they passed to their tables, or a seat at the bar.

 

“Mr Cipher eh?”Dipper lifted a brow at him.All it took was a sly smirk from Bill for Dipper to not press it.He knew that smirk- it was a bedroom smirk.

 

With breakfast finished they headed to walk through town for Mabel’s shopping.More and more people greeted Bill, and Dipper found himself getting more and more irritated.It was when someone came up to them nervously asking Bill if they could have a pin too- that they _wanted to be one of his-_ that Dipper decided to cut their shopping trip short.

 

Mabel actually got to drive home, because Dipper was so enraged at Bill he could barely see straight.Mabel cranked the radio up as much as she could to drown out their fighting in the back seat.

 

It took a day of cooling off, and another day of Mabel playing mediator for them to have a CALM and civil conversation.  

 

“I wasn’t trying to build a cult!Things don’t stop around here when you leave, Pine Tree.Without you around I had to keep the monsters and humans apart myself.Normally I can hide behind you- so to speak- a lot of people saw me.”

 

“Bill people are ASKING you to give them triangles now.How did they even know this form was the demon that saved them?”

 

“Yeah... word spread pretty quickly about me... I tried to keep a lid on it but I could hardly do waltzing into town.Until I could.”

 

“You TOLD people who you were in this form?!”

 

“Pine Tree, I kinda stand out.The people in this town my be idiots, but there are at least a couple that can put two and two together.”

 

“Part of that may have been my fault.”Stan grumbled from the dining table.“You know how he gets under my skin... I may have yelled at him.Bill is a common enough name but Cipher...”

 

“Oh my god gruncle Stan!”Dipper groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

“The Falls is a small town- it kinda spread like wildfire.You should see how the local minister looks at him.”Stan actually had the audacity to chuckle.Where they all insane! This was HORRIBLE!What if word spread outside of town?People were already seeking him out, wanting to join his ‘following’.

 

“Pine Tree calm down.”Bill’s voice was gentle, his hand carded through Dipper’s hair, and he realized he was starting to panic.He closed his eyes and leaned into Bill’s touch.“Its been over a year since I gave out the first pins and nothing bad has happened.Nothing bad WILL happen.I promise you I am keeping a careful eye on things.”  

 

He hooked a finger under Dipper’s chin, making him look up at him.“You know I am always watching.”

 

Dipper gave him a little smile.He was still nervous about the whole thing.It screamed _wrong_ and _danger_ to him.There wasn’t much he could do about it though- the pins were already out in the world, and BIll couldn’t just take them back.At this point it was take things as they came.

 

~*~

 

The next week Dipper went back into town, this time with Mabel only.Everywhere they went he heard whispers behind them.It was irritating him.Mabel stopped him from going to ask the newest gossips what they were talking about.

 

Instead she drifted toward the group to eavesdrop.When she returned to Dipper’s side she was oddly silent.“Well?What are they whispering about?”He demanded.

 

Her face looked strained. “They... they’re calling you ‘the favored one’.”

 

Dipper repeated the words over and over again in his mind as he studied the trio more carefully.They were all wearing triangles...

 

“I am going home.”He muttered, pushing past Mabel and the gossips.He needed to clear his mind.

 

Bill joined him in the woods almost as soon as he stepped through the tree line.“I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

 

Bill’s face fell.“Pine Tree...”

 

“Seriously Bill.”

 

Bill transformed back into his demon form and floated off.Dipper knew he was still there, above him near the tops of the trees.Even when he was angry the demon would still watch over him.That gave him some comfort.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be mad at Bill- even if it was his fault- he hadn’t meant for all this to happen.He was keeping an eye on things, he was trying to protect the town on his own when Dipper couldn’t be there.There was only so much he could do.He was right, nothing had happened... yet.

 

Damn he wished he could shake that feeling of impending DOOM.

 

Bill was doing the best he could.Even he couldn’t stop the gossips, couldn’t control the creatures of the forest.He was letting his own embarrassment get the better of him.

 

He was leaving in two weeks and the last thing he wanted was this tension between them.

 

“Come down.”The glowing demon was by his side in seconds.Dipper pulled him into a tight hug- Bill transformed back to human form in his arms, hugging him back.

 

“I am sorry for being so mean.”

 

The demon squeezed him tight.“Its alright Dipper.”His heart fluttered when Bill used his real name.

 

The rest of the summer Dipper skillfully avoided the town.Opting instead to stick around the Shack and forest.Bill made no comment though he was sure it was his fault.  

 

He hadn’t MEANT to make Pine Tree so uncomfortable, hadn’t meant to build a cult.It just kinda... happened.He had a talk with Lazy Susan in her dreams about gossiping about their little moment in the booth that morning.She swore up and down it wouldn’t happen again.

 

He wanted so badly to take Pine Tree back into town to show him people could and WOULD leave them alone but he didn’t get the chance.  

 

With only a day left before leaving Dipper has insisted on lazying around the Shack.Bill didn’t complain as it meant lots of cuddles- the human barely letting him go for a second.  

 

He didn’t want to let go of him either.Wanted so badly to keep him there.

 

“Don’t put me to sleep.”Dipper clung tight to Bill that evening.“Forget everyone else, forget dreams, just stay up all night with me.”The words were so soft, shaking slightly- it broke Bill’s heart.

 

“Of course my sweet.”He murmured, pulling him closer.Anything Dipper wanted he would get- Bill would give him the world if he asked.And he could too.

 

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder.“I love you.”He could feel tears dampening his shoulder

 

“I love you too Dipper.”

 


	15. Autumn Visit

Dipper was practically vibrating in excitement.  He had no idea how Mabel had talked their parents into letting them go up to Gravity Falls for a four day weekend, but he couldn’t thank her enough.  Seeing Bill in his dreams, and when Bill made him pass out, was wonderful of course, but nothing could compare to actually FEELING him beside him.  

 

To touch and hold him, to feel his kisses.

 

Mabel had been teasing him about pining after the demon for a month.But now he would get to see him.

 

The Gravity Falls bus station came into view and he could already make out the black suited figure of their great uncle in the morning light.

 

~*~

 

“I have to head into town.”Stan announced.

 

“Can I-”Bill perked up.

 

“No- someone has to man the shop while Wendy is taking care of her pets.”

 

The demon rolled his eye.“Supernatural beings are not PETS.”

 

“You’re Dipper’s ain’t ya?”Stan laughed over his shoulder as he left.He swore he heard Cipher yell after him: ‘Other way around.’

 

~*~

 

The twins scrambled off the bus, throwing their arms around their uncle.“Welcome back kids!”He greeted with a laugh.“Alright, alright, enough of that!Lets get moving.Its COLD out here this early.

 

Dipper was the first out of the car when they got to the Shack.He opened the door to find Bill and Wendy with their heads together behind the counter.Wendy was watching Bill intently as he wrote something down for her, explaining something.

 

He looked up to greet his new costumer.

 

His eye widened, mouth hanging open slightly, the pencil he was holding slipped out of his loose grip onto the counter.“Pine Tree?”His face broke into a grin and he vanished.

 

He reappeared right in front of Dipper, starling him back a few steps before Bill swept him up into his arms, lifting him from the floor.Dipper wrapped his arms around him and held on tight.

 

“Hey hey, take the lovey-dovey crap off my sales floor.”Stanford gripped.They rolled their eyes as they pulled apart- neither able to stop smiling.Bill snatched up Dipper’s bag and slung an arm over his shoulder.

 

“Come on Pine Tree!”He chirped, leading him from the shop and up to their room.As soon as they were on the landing Bill dropped his bag carelessly to the floor and was holding him again.“Welcome home.”He murmured against his cheek.

 

Dipper relaxed into his hold.“Good to be back.”He sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Bill’s middle.  

 

Bill pressed their foreheads together, gazing into his eyes with an unreadable expression.“I love you.”Dipper’s heart fluttered, a pleasant warmth filled him.

 

“I love you too.”He murmured back, giving the demon a tender kiss.

 

Bill hummed happily and held him tighter, swaying slightly.Dipper could stay like this forever.

 

“Bro-bro, everyone else would like to see you!Or do you plan on spending the whole weekend in bed?”Mabel called up the stairs, her tone teasing.A blush rose to his cheeks.

 

“I am coming!”He called back down, taking Bill’s hand to head back downstairs.

 

“Thats a wonderful idea, can we really do that?”Bill was grinning at the thought of keeping Pine Tree all to himself for his visit.

 

“You need to learn to share.”Dipper teased.

 

They clung to each other all day.Sitting shoulder to shoulder, knees pressed together under the dinning table, holding hands.If they weren’t in physical contact they certainly weren’t out of the other’s site- bright smiles, flirty looks- both of them so happy to be together again.

 

Stanford got so tired of their constant snuggling he banished them from the shop.They were more than content to cuddle on the sofa.When business hours ended everyone joined them.  

 

“So whats been going on in town?”Dipper gave Bill a look.

 

Bill just grinned at him.“Not a single triangle has been given away since your last visit!”He announced proudly.“Supernatural attacks on humans have settled down since Red started her work.”

 

“We think the creatures of the forest are starting to realize the humans don’t mean them harm.”Wendy put in.“There are still a few attacks from the just downright mean creatures but its gotten better.”

 

“Everyone knows about Wendy’s job too.”Soos put in.“I built her a fenced area and shelter right beyond the tree line for her patients.I’ll show you tomorrow little dudes!”

 

“So... less cult-ish?”He pressed.

 

“Less cult-ish!”Bill nodded quickly, wanting Dipper’s mind at ease.“I talked to everyone- Question Mark’s idea actually,” he smiled at Soos, “told them this is my home just like it is their’s and I want to keep it safe just like any of them would.”

 

Always eager to play devil’s advocate against Bill Stan quickly added: “He’s more popular than the mayor.Just because he hasn’t given any more triangles doesn’t mean people aren’t still asking.”

 

“Stan!”Wendy scolded, and Bill was shooting him a look that promised nightmares for the rest of his life.“Dipper listen to ME, things have calmed down a lot.I can’t say there wont still be a few whispers and Bill is still greeted like an old friend by most the town, but everyone has pretty much relaxed about the whole thing.”

 

“Yeah man- people only ask about triangles after a supernatural attack,”Soos added, “they’re just scared.But Bill is taking care of them even without triangles.”

 

“Pine Tree I promise you I am not building a cult.”Bill hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.“Let me take you and Shooting Star to breakfast tomorrow to show you.”

 

“Yeah- okay.”

 

A couple hours more chatting and everyone was heading off home or to bed.Once they got to the stairs Bill scooped Dipper up bridal style and carried him up to bed, pressing soft kisses to his lips along the way.

 

“I hope you got plenty of sleep on that bus.”

 

Dipper chuckled, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck.“Why?Am I not going to get much tonight?”

 

“Not a wink.”Bill carefully deposited him in bed and crawled in with him.  

 

~*~

 

Dipper woke the next morning sprawled on top of his lover, BIll’s hand petting over his hair.He was singing one of his demon songs softly.Dipper sighed softly, shifting to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Morning.”He murmured.  

 

“Morning my sweet.”Bill hummed back.“Ready for breakfast?Shooting Star was up an hour ago.”

 

“Yeah, just let me get dressed.Don’t think anyone would be happy if I go like this.”

 

“I would be.”Dipper rolled his eyes, Bill never missed a beat with those little quips.

 

40 minuets later found them at Greasy’s- Susan immediately started their regulars while they found their seats.“Oh yes, I should tell you- Susan’s triangle got an upgrade.”

 

Dipper paused, his coffee mug half way to his lips.“What?”

 

“Everyone in town passes through Greasy’s- she knows all kinds of gossip.She’s my... informer.”

 

“Bill why do you need an informer?”

 

“Because I want to know that no one is telling tourists, or spreading word outside the Falls about me.I am Gravity Fall’s best kept secret.I want to keep it that way.Believe it or not- as much as I joke about it- I don’t WANT a cult.They draw... attention.”

 

Not that he couldn’t fight off other demons he wanted more followers.He didn’t want to risk his Saplings getting caught in the crossfire though.

 

Dipper nodded.“Fine- you’re right, I don’t want word spreading either.” 

 

Bill was elated!He had been so nervous Dipper would be upset with him about it but he seemed so calm!He was actually happy about it!  

 

When they walked through town after breakfast they were greeted warmly, the twins given ‘welcome backs’, ‘good to see yous’, ‘glad to have yous’.  

 

Dipper really felt like he was home.

 

This small town where everyone knew each other, where rumors spread like wildfire, where magic and reality collided was his home.He would live here some day- up in that attic room with Bill- he knew it deep in his soul.

 

“See, the town is fine!After everyone got use to me the whole thing became less of a novelty!”Bill felt so proud that he had calmed everything down, and Pine Tree looked happy too!

 

“Yes it is.Thank you Bill, I feel better about the whole thing now.”

 

“I TOLD you I had it under control!I wont let anything happen to the town while you’re away.”

 

~*~

 

Mabel had convinced Bill they should have a craft day, despite Dipper’s protests.Oh well- while they crafted he would go see Wendy’s creature shelter.

 

“Holy Moses.Is that the griffon from summer?!She’s gotten huge!”

 

Wendy grinned at him, “She refuses to leave.She’s been helping watch over the others though- extra security so nothing gets to them.I named her Ruth.”

 

“Hey there Ruth- you remember me?”He held out his hand toward her.

 

She squawked at him- getting a chuckle.But Ruth’s attention was soon on the woods.“She hears something- there’s danger.”

 

Wendy had barely gotten the words out before there was a scream an Dipper was off into the woods.He finally came upon a group of gnomes closing in on a young girl- talking about having a queen.Not this shit again.

 

He skidded to a stop between the girl and the gnomes.The gnomes barely registered who they were facing before Dipper was making a circle with his hands before him. “Ventus!”A strong gust of wind came bursting out of his circle at them, blowing them away.

 

He turned his attention to the girl- raven hair and dark green-blue eyes.“Are you okay?”

 

“Are you a witch?”

 

Dipper blinked down at her.“Yeah, I guess I am.I am Dipper.”

 

“Pines?I know you, you’re the one Mr. Cipher is in love with.”Dipper flushed brightly.“Everyone says you’re the guardian of the town, that we’re safer when you’re here from things like THOSE.Everyone loves you.”

 

“I...”How did he respond to any of that?“Let me walk you out of the woods- you shouldn’t come out here alone anyway.”She took his offered hand.

 

“Can you teach me magic?I am Kate by the way.”

 

“I am still learning myself Kate, I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to try and teach.”She continued to question him as they walked together.

 

He let go of her hand at the edge of the Shack parking lot.“Can you make it home from here?”

 

“Yeah, thanks again for saving me Dipper!”She waved to him as she ran off down the road.

 

“Just stay on the road!”He called after her.

 

~*~

 

The day they had to go home proved her right about everyone in town loving him.It wasn’t just their family on that platform waiting for the bus.Susan was there- giving them free coffee for their trip, Kate was there with her parents- whom thanked him profusely for saving her.Even more townspeople he had met over the years were there to wish them well and telling them to come back soon.  

 

Bill had seemed very pleased by all this.Dipper deserved it, he had been looking out for these people since he was 12, long before Bill came back.He deserved to be recognized for it and not looked at like he was crazy.  

 

“You’re coming back in winter right?”Bill led him a bit away from the group as the Northwests joined it.

 

“Of course, I can already hardly wait.”Bill smiled down at him, giving him a quick little peck.  

 

“Neither can I.I hate that you have to go.”

 

“I do too.I am gunna miss you like crazy.”

 

“Even with all our mindscape visits?”

 

“Yes.Those just make me want to be here more.But don’t you dare stop visiting!I’d go nuts if you stopped.”The bus driver honked, causing him to jump.“I guess its time to go.”With one last kiss and hug he boarded the bus with his sister.

 

They waved out the back window to everyone as they headed off.“Dipper... I don’t want to leave.”He glanced in surprise at his twin, she always seemed okay no matter where they were.She was watching her friends, as well as Pacifica as they vanished in the distance.  

 

“I know that feeling.”He nodded, wrapping an arm around her as they settled in for the long ride.“But we’ll be back soon.”

 

~*~

 

Steven Pines thanked Mabel’s friend Jen and closed the door, his arms laden with the twin’s missed homework.He doubted they would want to see it first thing when they got home tonight.He climbed the stairs and nudged open Mabel’s door, setting the first half of the stack on her messy desk. Then off to Dipper’s room.

 

His room was just as much of a mess, clothes and junk all over the floor.The only thing that seemed organized was his bookshelves.That was so much like Dipper.  

 

He sighed and looked around, familiar things from family trips were strewn around, other things Steven had never seen nor knew what they were mixed in- over taking everything else.  

 

When had he lost touch wish his son?

 

As he turned to leave he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.Wedged in the little space between the wall and the headboard was what looked to be a book.Now that wasn’t like DIpper at all.Why wasn’t it safe on his shelves?He carefully pulled it out of its hiding place.It looked older, leather bound, no title on the cover just strange symbols.  

 

Curious he flipped it open, eyes scanning quickly over pages.Spells, potions, circles, magical artifacts, summons.All in Dipper’s hand writing.  

 

Things started to fall into place.Dipper being so quite and reserved, hiding away in his room so much, all the talk of supernatural.  

 

His son was practicing witchcraft.

 

He snapped the book shut and tucked it under his arm.There was going to be a long family talk when the kids got home.

 


	16. Confrontation

**Chapter 16- Confrontation** _-_

 

There was something wrong.DIpper knew it- felt it in his belly- the moment he stepped onto their front steps.

 

His fears were realized when he opened the door to find their dad sitting at the dinning table, drumming his fingers.Dipper was quick to notice his old- long ago filled- Book of Shadows on the table beside his father.

 

Oh shit.

 

He took a deep breath to brace himself for the oncoming storm.He was in so much trouble, he was so fucked.

 

“Oren Pines, what in holy Moses is THIS?”His father slammed his hand down on the book and Dipper winced.Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mom shooing a nervous Mabel to the stairs.

 

He was tempted to answer ‘a book’ but he had the feeling being a smart ass wouldn’t help him here.Nothing would help him here.“A journal.”He found himself screaming thanks to Bill that the demon made him keep his newer Book of Shadows as well as the journal back in Gravity Falls.Also that nothing about Bill or the binding was in this one.

 

“Really?Cause its not like any journal I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Oh, do you make a habit of reading other people’s journals?Or going through their rooms?” He snapped- instantly regretting it at the look his father gave him.  

 

“I was putting your missed homework in your room.I thought it was strange for my bookworm son to have a book wedged against the wall to I picked it up to put it away.”

 

Dipper found himself swallowing back bile.Had his dad searched through his room any more?

 

“How about I simplify this?”His father continued, voice low and dangerous.“Are you practicing witchcraft?Are you doing it in this house?”

 

Dipper felt like he might faint- wether in fear or relief he wasn’t sure.He seemed o take his son’s silence as answer enough.“Where is the rest of it?”

 

He paled and his dad shot up out of his seat, pushing the book to the floor- a few loose pages scattering.Dipper let out a pained sound as it was kicked aside.

 

Then a hand was on his arm, yarding him toward the stairs.“Where is it?!”His father yelled at him.

 

Dipper was sure he had never been so scared in his life.Even looking in the eyes of a gremoblin.He was pushed into his own messy room followed by his father. 

 

Piles of laundry were kicked and scattered, papers on his desk pushed aside, bed covers thrown back, mattress tipped up.Dipper could do nothing more than stand there and watch his little sanctuary be torn apart.His voice failed him, his body trembling, tears clouding his vision.  

 

It would only be a matter of time before his other supplies and books were found.

 

He couldn’t watch this anymore but he knew if he tried to leave he would be yarded back in.He was trapped.

 

He found himself on his bed, not really knowing how he got himself over there.He couldn’t watch this.He curled up on his side, back to the room and tried his best to drown out the sounds of his father ripping apart his room.There by his pillow was his little stuffed Bill.He longed to pull it close and hold it, to pretend Bill was there with him.

 

He didn’t dare.There was a chance his father would take it away too.He closed his eyes tight as he heard books falling to the floor, his father muttering about his collection on supernatural.

 

He realized he was going to take it all away.He was ripping apart Dipper’s one safe space and was going to strip it of everything that WAS Dipper.Everything special and important to him, the things that made him special and kept him going were going to be taken away.

 

He would never see them again.

 

A cold dread filled him.What if he wasn’t allowed to go back to Gravity Falls because of this?!

 

He winced at a sound of triumph- his father found his supply box.  

 

There was a bit more shuffling around and then the room was empty.He stayed where he was just in case.

 

“Dipper?”Mabel sounded so scared, like she had been crying too.

 

“Please leave me alone Mabel.”He squeaked out, his tears renewed.“Just... please.”

 

His light went off and he heard the door click shut.“Et sursum.”He lock that wasn’t there clicked into place.“Sonus sigillum.”

 

He yanked his stuffed Bill into his arms, squeezing it as tight as he could.“Erit lux.”He choked out between sobs and the toy started to warm and glow in his arms.He buried his face against its soft pointed head.  

 

“Bill.”He sobbed.“Bill.”

 

“Pine Tree?”Bill’s voice was worried and he felt warm hands on his shoulders.He flung his arms around the demon, crying to his shoulder.Bill gently rubbed his back and pet his hair, whispering softly to him

 

“Sing to me.”He requested.

 

Bill shook his head.“Not until you tell me whats going on.”

 

“I am in so much trouble.”He sobbed, hugging Bill tighter.What he had come home to came bubbling out as well as his fear of not going back to the falls- by the time he was finished Bill was shaking in silent rage, his eye glowing brighter than Dipper had ever seen it.

 

“Pine Tree if he dares to keep you from your home I will MAKE Stanford open this damn barrier and I will come get you myself.”And destroy all those who ever caused his sweet pain in the process.

 

That got a little smile from his darling human.“Will you sing for me now?”Bill pressed a kiss to his temple and pressed a hand to the stuffed version of himself, causing it to glow brighter.

 

And he sang until Pine Tree’s mind calmed, his very soul easing- allowing Bill’s to wrap him up in safety.

 

~*~

 

Dipper had thought that his father had done all he could do.That the worst was over.He found himself thankful for school because that meant he didn’t have to see the man.They didn’t talk, Dipper refused to even look at him, and if he ever felt under scrutiny he called to Bill, escaping into the dreamscape with him.

 

He had thought the worst was over- until Friday night.

 

“Everyone in your best.”He father had ordered.He and Mabel shared a confused look. “We’re going to temple.”

 

There was a pit in his stomach.Thank every good thing in the world he had Mabel.“What?But dad its a Friday night!We want-”

 

“This family is going to Temple together.”His tone left no room for argument.“We haven’t been for too long.”He glanced at Dipper.“And it seems its needed.”

 

Then were sent up to their rooms to change.As Dipper put on his nicest clothes he idly wondered if he would catch fire stepping into the Temple or something- maybe that was just a Christian thing?- he wasn’t a demon but sleeping with one was probably close to as bad.He found himself once again thankful he had nothing about Bill in the books his father had found.

 

Maybe he could get out of this by hiding in the Mindscape?No- his father would be convinced he was in control of it if he conveniently passed out every Friday night.And Bill would flip if he knew...

 

And so the Pines family was off to Temple for the first time in years.  

 

Mabel held his hand the whole service, doing all she could to be supportive.Everything about this felt unfamiliar- and unwelcoming.Knowing what he knew, knowing his own power, loving a demon- he felt so completely WRONG in this place.Every word that came out of the Rabi’s mouth felt like it was directed right at him.

 

That feeling only got worst when after service when everyone mingled and chatted the Rabi came up to him wanting to ‘talk’.He cast a fearful glance at Mabel but she was held back by their father’s firm hand on her shoulder, and Dipper was forced to follow alone.

 

He couldn’t believe it.His father had told the Rabi about EVERYTHING!That talk had to be one of the most uncomfortable, painfully awkward thirteen minuets of his life.He felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

 

There had been moments when he wanted to snap, wanted to be a wise ass, wanted to say something about fucking demons, and ‘damn if it isn’t amazing’.  

 

Damn Bill was rubbing off on him.

 

~*~

 

And so it went on.Every Friday night they went to Temple- either before or after service he was pulled into private talks with the Rabi, a few times his father even invited the Rabi over for dinner, they went to every Temple function and get together.

 

They were even doing evening prayers at home.

 

Every prayer, ever service, every time he heard a word in yiddish, every meeting with the Rabi Dipper became more and more ANGRY.

 

A bitter knot his his stomach that made him want to scream... there were times he acted out.A quickly muttered word in Latin to make a window fly open and gust of wind scatter the Rabi’s notes, whispered jokes to his sister, one time he even caused the Ark to open with no one near it- causing shocked whispers all through the temple.

 

He longed to be home, to be surrounded by his magic tools, to draw circles on that stupid floor, for Bill to be scolding him about sloppy rune work or latin.  

 

He remembered little Katie calling him ‘the witch’.Thats right, he was Gravity Falls’ witch- it guardian.He needed to get back to them- to where he was needed.

 

More than anything he longed to be by Bill’s side.  

 

To be tucked safely in the demon’s arms, to sit in that window with him, to sleep well again.  

 

Every bitter thought about Temple or his father made him long for it even more.He found himself even preferring the idea of Bill’s cult than sitting through Temple ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I personally do not know much about Jewish traditions but I wanted to keep true to the Pines being Jewish. That is why I didn't go into detail about the services, prayers, or the talks with the Rabi. 
> 
> I had a lot of wonderful people give me some very helpful information so I hope that what I do have here is accurate.
> 
> Also- DIpper had no problem with Judaism, he was raised in it and though they haven't gone to Temple for a long time they still celebrate the festive holidays. A has just found a different path for himself in the pagan way. Most his... acting out is over the fact that his father is forcing this on him. He has nothing against his fellow Temple goers or the Rabi.


	17. Winter Holidays

He was going home.

 

His mother had fought for them.Defended them.Oh and it was a fight.He could hear it in his dark room until late.Smaller arguments sparked over it- his father trying to get his way again but mom wouldn’t budge. _“If he is happy there he should be happy!”_ He had heard her scream.Things had gone quiet after that for a few moments, then continued in low tones he couldn’t make out.There was only one thing that mattered:

 

He was going home- he was going to see Bill.

 

He was going to have a week and a half with Bill.

 

Now Soos’ truck was struggling through the snowy road up to the Shack.Dipper bailed out first, shouldering his bag and running for the door.It banged open, Bill stepping out onto the deck with a large grin.Dipper dropped his bag, flinging himself into the demon’s waiting arms.

 

He never wanted to let go.“Road block!”Mabel stood on the top step, behind her brother making beeping noises.He rolled his eyes, reluctantly letting go of his lover to grab his bag and move inside.

 

It seemed Bill didn’t want to let go of him either, as he greeted his uncle and Wendy arms were around his waist, a cheek pressed against his hair.

 

“So your dad is insistent you go to Temple while you’re here?We don’t even have one in this town.And whats this about doing prayers in the evenings?”The arms tightened around him.Shit shit shit!

 

“I am sorry, what?”It was said with a chuckle but there was a dangerous tone beneath it.

 

“Yeah we’ve been going every week.”Mabel wined.“And its on friday nights so-” The arms and warmth were gone, hands clutched his wrist.

 

“Pine Tree, come with me a moment.”He snarled, dragging him toward the stairs.Dipper didn’t miss the golden gleam to his eye.He was in so much trouble...

 

He could hear Mabel and Gruncle Stan calling after them as he was pulled up the steps.

 

He found himself being unceremoniously pushed into the window seat, Bill was on him in moments, pinning his wrists to the glass, leaning over him with a snarl.His eye shown bright in the dimly lit room.

 

“Temple?!”He demanded, betrayal all over his face.“Praying?You spend your days shunning everything I have taught you, everything WE are?!Then you have the audacity to come back to me- act like you-”

 

“Other way around!”He cut the demon off.“Its there I am acting- not here.I am not going by choice, father is forcing us.I am yours Bill,” the grip on his wrists loosened, “only yours.

 

“Every moment I am there I hate it, every moment makes me long to be here again.They’re trying to strip away everything I am, turn me into something different.”He shook in his own anger, and it seemed to calm the demon even more to see his rage.

 

“I hate it there, I hate HIM!”He spat, his eyes locking with Bill’s.The bitterness was welling up in him again.“All I want is to be back here, to be the guardian and town witch.I want to be counted as yours with the others.”

 

“The others?”Bill cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy.

 

Dipper grinned up at him.“Your cult.”The demon blinked down at him in surprise then grinned.“I am one of yours aren’t I?”He asked sweetly, tilting his head to revile his neck.“Renew our bond, make me yours Bill.”He arched slightly into his hold, and the gloved hands tightened again.“Show everyone I am yours.”

 

Bill’s eye was gleaming gold again but now he was grinning like a fool.Dipper’s lips were captured in a hard kiss, tongue forcing its way into his mouth- he kissed back with vigor.

 

The next morning Dipper purposefully, and proudly showed off the marks left all over his neck.

 

~*~

 

“Dipper Pines, you are coming to this party with me!”

 

Dipper gave his twin a level look.“No I am pretty sure I am not.”

 

“You cannot stay holed up in the attic all visit with Bill!”Dipper’s face lit up, he rubbed at some of the marks on his neck.There were fresh ones hidden beneath his sweater... and pants.“Please Dipper it would mean a lot to me!”

 

“What would?”Bill leaned in the door frame of the break room.

 

“Pacifica is throwing a party- she invited me, and I want Dipper to come too.”

 

“Will there be dancing?”Dipper subtly shook his head at his sister.  

 

“Yes!And its fancy dress.”  

 

Bill lit up and Mabel knew she had won.“Can I come?”

 

**“** Yes.”And Dipper was had.If Bill was going as well he would have no choice but to join.  

 

Unless... “Mabs we don’t have fancy dress and the party is in a few hours.”  

 

“Oh don’t worry Pine Tree, I’ve got you covered.”Crap.“Go wash your hair Pine Tree and meet me in our room.I have to get Shooting Star ready.”

 

With a grumble he headed off to the bathroom.

 

It made him very uneasy- how Bill was circling him, studying him.He squirmed in place.“A full suit is too fancy for you.”He decided, Dipper couldn’t be more relieved.That is until his hat was pulled off, carelessly tossed onto the dresser.“You definitely can’t have that.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, unless its me getting yours.”The demon smirked at how his Pine Tree blushed.He rubbed his chin in thought, a grin slowly taking over his face.A snap of his fingers and Dipper found himself dressed much like Bill. His vest was black with a skinny tie tucked into it instead of a bow tie.His pants were a bit looser fit than Bill’s but the gold tipped shoes were exactly the same.

 

With a sigh he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

 

Bill simply rolled his eyes.“You can never just leave things looking proper can you?”He went back to studying him.“Not enough yellow.”He muttered, snapping his fingers again.

 

The little black buttons in his vest became gold triangles, as did the buttons that held his collar down, a triangle tie pin appeared as well along with a thin gold chain from his pocket.

 

“Really?How many triangles am I-”But then Bill was pulling him close, hands running over the too-fancy fabric at his hips.  

 

“More than anyone else will ever have.My favorite and everyone will know it.My disciple.”Any response to that was cut off in a kiss, he leaned forward as Bill pulled back- earning a chuckle.“Come now Pine Tree, Shooting Star is waiting for us.” 

 

Downstairs in the living room is where they found her, fussing over her dress.Dipper rolled his eyes- oh yeah, Bill had made that too.Cap sleeved, down to her knees, flared out in a fifties-ish cut.It was pure gold with glittering beadwork, a large black bow on her left hip.A couple thin gold bracelets joined her triangle one, black low heeled dancing shoes with gold ribbons criss crossing over the tops of her feet.Her hair was held back as usual by a headband- black material lined in gold, a small bow on the left to match her hip.

 

“Shooting Star so stop fretting, you look just like your name sake.”Bill took her hands with a warm smile.“Are you ready to go?”  

Dipper noticed how nervous she looked, and the moment of hesitation before she nodded.What had her so worked up?

 

He didn’t have long to think about it before Bill swept them toward the closet for their coats and off they went.

 

The trio walked in arm in arm, their somewhat matching outfits drawing glances.Or perhaps that was the fact they were with Bill.Oh man it was so crowded!DIpper was pretty sure most the town was here.  

 

They wondered about for awhile- watching other people dance, and drifting in and out of conversations.A small squeak from Mabel drew his attention- he turned to see what she was staring at.Pacifica, dressed a brilliant red and sparkling, her hair done up with a big bow.Was that a blush on his sister’s cheeks?

 

Bill leaned down to whisper something to her, her eyes went wide and face went redder.“Really?”Dipper heard her whisper back.Bill nodded and gave her a little nudge, nodded toward their hostess.

 

Mabel took a deep breath and went toward her- leaving the pair alone.  

 

“What was all that about?”

 

Bill smiled down at him.“I was just encouraging her to go talk to Blondie.”He ducked to whisper in Dipper’s ear.“They dream of each other you know.A LOT. I’ve accidently step-”

 

“You can stop right there.”Dipper put a finger to his lips, color rising to his cheeks.“I have a feeling that is more than I ever need to know about my sister.”

 

Bill chuckled and wrapped his arm around his love.“Come dance with me Pine Tree.”

 

“No- you know I don’t dance.”

 

“I see you dance in our room all the time!”The demon protested.Well he was going to dance with his human one way or another.“Fine, come here.”He led him off down a little hall and into a small sitting room.

 

A snap of his fingers and the chairs moved against the papered walls, Bill pulled Pine Tree close.Dipper could still hear the music from the party in their little hide away.“Hows this?No one will see.”A gloved hand fit carefully along his waist, the other taking his hand.“Just follow the rythem, I know you can do that- you sing like a siren.”

 

Dipper flushed at that but nodded.Left, left, forward.Yeah he could dance just not ballroom, he was far better at ‘modern dancing’ as Bill called it.Though with how Bill watched him it seemed he wasn’t as against it as he always sounded.

 

Dipper stumbled as Bill stepped forward.Bill quickly steadied him, “Its all right, you were doing great.”And off they went again.

 

Dipper only had a few more stumbles before he got the hang of it, letting Bill lead him around the room.Just as he started to relax, leaning his head on Bill’s shoulder the music changed to something faster.

 

“Think you can handle the quick step?”

 

“Just the name of that should give your answer.”Bill chuckled, pulling away and giving him a bow, kissing his hand. 

 

“Well then my dear, perhaps we should sit this one out.”Dipper heart fluttered at the gesture and the sultry look Bill gave him.They lounged in the plush chairs at the edge of the room, talking and laughing the rest of the night in their little hide away.When another slow song came on they danced a bit more, until finally hunger drove them back out to the party.

 

A nudge from Bill drew his attention to the dance floor.There was Mabel and Pacifica, smiling and laughing as they danced.The lights made their gold and red dresses shimmer as they swirled around their legs.And there was nothing more beautiful in the world to him than Mabel’s smile, the light in her eyes when she looked at the girl she was in the arms of.

 

“I am a good matchmaker.”Dipper chuckled at that, glancing up to find Bill smiling warmly at the scene before them.

 

“Yeah- wonderful in fact.Mabel hasn’t smiled like THAT in ages.”

 

~*~

 

Every evening of the trip the Pines family got together for some holiday fun.And every night Bill would wonder off.Dipper found himself far more interested in the demon than chocolate coins and candles and would often excuse himself- quiet early- to go check on Bill.  

 

This night- their last night he didn’t even wait to follow.

 

He found the demon up in their room, pulling a small box off the top shelf of the closet.It was wrapped in simple brown paper with a red ribbon around it.

 

“Thought you weren’t into all this holiday stuff.”

 

“I am not into how you humans only remember one god but tonight is the solstice,” Bill handed him the package, “THAT I believe in.”

 

Dipper carefully took the package and tugged the bow off.Inside was a little craved wood box.The sides were carved in detailed forest scenes- Dipper was able to spot a little gnome, a deer, and a certain triangle.The top had all the symbols of Bill’s wheel.The inside was already full of all the homemade jewelry Bill had done for him over the years.

 

“This is beautiful Bill.Did you make this?”  

 

The demon shrugged modestly.“Question Mark taught me.”

 

Guilt knotted in Dipper’s stomach.“I... I don’t have anything for you...”What do you get a demon anyway?

 

Bill chuckled.“You gave me mine the day you got here.”Dipper’s confused expression made him laugh again.“You gave yourself to me- completely.You gave me full access to every last bit of you.”

 

Dipper looked bashfully down at his gift.Of course that was something the demon would like.“How am I ever going to top that next time?”He laughed.

 

Bill pulled him into his arms, nuzzling kisses along his jaw.“You don’t have to get me anything, love.You are all I could ever need.”

 

~*~

 

No sooner than they were in the car from the bus station their father was questioning them about their trip.Thank all that is good in the world that Mabel was so quick on her feet.She told their dad all about the Temple of Gravity Falls- small, very friendly, everything you would expect from a small town- it didn’t even exist.  

 

That fact didn’t matter though- he bought the lie.

 

It was several days of peace and quiet before they were off for Temple again- sadly for real this time.This also meant more meetings with the Rabbi for Dipper.

 

Dipper came down the stairs buttoning up his shirt, his vest still over his arm.Mom’s eyes narrowed at the sight of something on his neck.“Dipper whats-?”

 

Dipper quickly did up the last button, face flaring- his collar covering the left over hickey.The reaction was enough to tell her it was exactly what it looked like.She gently took his arm, her voice dropping into a low whisper.  

 

“You have someone special back in Gravity Falls don’t you?”

 

His face glowed brighter.“I... yeah he’s...”He bit his lip.Oh shit, he shouldn’t have used a pronoun!

 

But his mom just smiled warmly at him.“Its alright darling.”She murmured softly.“If you aren’t ready I wont say a word.And when you do want to talk you know I am right here.No matter what.”

 

Dipper’s lip quivered a moment and he pulled his mom into a tight hug.It felt like a weight was gone, and just like that his mom became a small light in the dark of Piedmont.

 


	18. Gideon

There was a change in the house, in Dipper.  It didn’t take Steven long to notice it.  He was smiling more again- at least for Joy.  He was jumping on house work, asking to help with dinner and dishes.  Seemed he would do anything to make his mom’s life easier.  Steven had a sneaking suspicion he was buttering her up.  Knowing she would let them go back to the Falls.

 

Joy looked to the clock on the stove then back to her son- there were a few hours before his father would be home.“Dipper,” she cut into his story, “why did you start witchcraft?”

 

He fumbled a moment, toying with a rim of his hat as he tried to think of a way to explain.“It did start that first summer, dad’s right about that.Something about the Shack- and I KNOW all that stuff his fake,” he assured her, “it sparked my curiosity.So I read.And read and read.There are so many stories from all over the world.Urban legends, mythos, fables.I devoured it all.

 

“Witches aren’t how they show them on TV, covered in warts and cackling.Maybe one or two stories but thats it.In most of them they helped people, thats all they wanted to do.According to history they were respected as HEALERS.  

 

“Don’t put negativity in the world and don’t let people put negativity into you.Thats what they are all about.Now that second part sounded GREAT to me, something I NEEDED, and that first part is all I’ve ever wanted to do.To learn and understand so I can help.Thats what witchcraft truly is.I read more and more from all over the world, all the different kinds of witches and it was just... right.”

 

She watched him carefully as he spoke, tears welling up in his eyes in his passion.He had just been lost, trying to find his way.He was only trying to do what was right, in his own way.“That book of spells?”

 

“Have you looked at them?”He leaned forward over the counter.“Nothing but shield spells.Protection, for home, loved ones, special objects.Spells to get rid of negativity, to find balance and understanding.That whole book, thats all it is.”Because thats all Bill had taught him up to then.He could fight now if he needed to.He still opted for protection spells most the time.

 

There was the sound of the front door opening and they both snapped their mouths shut until Mabel walked in.“Oh oh, keeping secrets?”She giggled.

 

Joy gave her a smile and turned back to Dipper as his sister took her bar stool.“Does... HE know about it?”

 

Dipper flushed then.“Yeah Bill...”Oh gosh, his name was more than he meant to give away.“He knows, he’s like me.”

 

He tugged the bill of his hat down as his sister stared at him wide eyed, before turning to their mom.“You know about Bill?”She whispered.

 

There was a buzzing before she could answer and DIpper murmured an apology as he pulled out his phone.“Hi Wendy, whats up?Normally you text me.”His brows furrowed and he hopped off his stool.“Hold on, slow down.”He stepped out of the room.

 

“You know about Bill?And you’re okay with it?”Mabel asked carefully.

 

“Darling you are my children and there is nothing in the world that could make me stop loving you.ESPECIALLY not the way you love.I just need to know one thing- since your brother is so tight lipped.”They leaned toward each other.“Is Dipper safe with him?Is he good to him?”

 

Was that a trick question?“Bill would step in front of a bullet for Dipper.”And probably not even get hurt- she wisely kept that last part to herself.Mabel pulled her own phone out and flipped to a candid picture she had captured of them snuggling on the sofa.

 

“Thats him?He’s so... dashing.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a real charmer.”Mabel chuckled and flipped the picture, holding it out to her mom.“And this... This is Pacifica.We aren’t official but...”

 

Joy leveled her with a look.“Does she love you?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Well you find out for sure.Don’t you dare waste your love on someone who doesn’t give it back ten fold.”

 

Mabel’s stomach lurched and she felt tears or relief sting her eyes.Before she could speak Dipper came back in- his expression stopped her in her tracks.“Dip?”

 

“We need to go to Gravity Falls as soon as possible.”He was looking at their mom imploringly.“Spring break is next week.Please.”

 

“Dipper did something happen?Is something wrong with Uncle Stan?”She asked carefully.

 

“Dipper?”Mabel’s voice was fearful now.  

 

He shook his head, focusing on Mabel.“Gideon.”

 

It amazed Joy how quickly Mabel’s face went from worried fear to pure HATE- a look she had never seen on her daughter’s face.She had heard that name after their first summer- never very kindly either.If she recalled they had used it as an insult to each other.

 

“I’ll make it happen.”She promised.

 

~*~

 

A week later when Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls, it didn’t take much effort to find Gideon, they found him as they were pulling up.Just inside the property of the Shack- Wendy had warned DIpper he had been lurking about, thankfully they kept Bill from finding out.Dipper shuttered to think of what the demon would do if he saw Gideon.  

 

He had filled out in his years at prison, gotten taller and wider, his arms were muscular and he had just a bit of weight to his belly like his dad.He looked rougher too.Long gone was the powder blue suit, replaced with worn jeans, hiking boots, and leather jacket.  

 

“Gideon!”Dipper marched up to him without hesitation.“You aren’t welcome here!Get out!”

 

The blonde seemed taken aback by the burnet stalking toward him- and the twin close behind.“Well if it isn’t DIpper Pines, and sweet Marshmallow!”He cooed, “I thought you two only came around in summer.”

 

“Don’t ever call me that.”Mabel sneered.

 

“Get off our land.”Dipper ordered again, clenching his fists.

 

“Yours?I am pretty sure this belongs to Stanford.”Gideon stepped forward, clutching the front of Dipper’s shirt.“Not for much longer of course...Want to see what I learned in prison?”

 

Dipper snarled, flames flared up in his hands.“I said, GET OFF.”

 

Gideon, wide eyed, stumbled back.“My, my what have we here?A little magic?Wherever did you learn that?”

 

“You don’t want to know.” 

 

~*~

 

Bill was in the Shack’s kitchen, making coffee when he felt a tug.A hard one.  

 

Danger!His mind screamed at him.

 

But there was no teleporting- or even attempt at it.The tug felt like it came from near by, not covering near the distance to Piedmont.Which meant...

 

His Pine Tree was home!He was making a surprise visit just like he did in the fall!  

 

Bill rushed into the shop and to the door.

 

But why did it not sit right?Why was there danger?Pine Tree should be at his safest here in the falls.No one would dare lay a hand on him.

 

Through the window of the shop door understanding came to him.There was only one person that would dare to hurt his Pine Tree- and that person wouldn’t be nreathing much longer...

 

~*~

 

The door to the Shack burst open, making the three teens jump.

 

Oh shit.Bill’s eye was glowing gold, flames were licking at his hands, glare focused purely on Gideon.Dipper put himself between the human and demon.“Bill, calm down!”

 

“Bill... Bill Cipher?!”Gideon gasped- he hadn’t seen the demon for YEARS.  

 

“Hello little dummy,” the demon hissed, “long time no see.I still haven’t paid you back for breaking that deal with me...”

 

“Gideon RUN!”Blue eyes focused onto Mabel, grasping his arm and pushing him toward the long drive through the woods.  

 

“You-”

 

“I may hate you, being in your presence is like being in hell to me, but that doesn’t mean I wish death on you.Now get the hell out of here!”

 

He stumbled forward, running to the edge of the drive.He paused to turn and watch Mabel run for her brother and the demon.How when Bill’s eye focused in on Dipper all the gold vanished.

 

“Pine Tree?”Dipper smiled up at him, and Bill swept him into his arms.

 

Oh- this was bad.The demon bent on his distraction was, not only loyal to the humans that hated him, but he actually LIKED them.He watched a moment longer as Mabel was drawn into the hug as well, then took off.

 

He needed to plan.

 

He ended up at Greasy’s in search of food, couldn’t plan on an empty stomach after all.He was almost done with breakfast, reading the morning paper to get caught up, when he heard it.“Mr. Cipher.”He turned quickly to see who said it but there were so many people he couldn’t tell.  

 

People around here knew about Bill?And no one seemed scared?!

 

“Can I get you anything else?”He glanced up at Lazy Susan and noticed something he hadn’t before.A gold triangle on her collar.

 

They REALLY knew about Bill.“No thank you.”He gave her a tight smile, dropped some money on the table and hurried out.No, no this could NOT be happening!

 

As he hurried down the street he noticed more and more gold.People all over town were wearing Bill’s little pins!He heard more and more people talking about a ‘Mr. Cipher’.He even heard excited whispers about the Pines being back in town.

 

When had THEY become the fan favorite?

 

Maybe he needed to go talk to someone who would understand...

 

The Gravity Fall’s church was a small place- perfectly suited to this small little town.There was one small stained glass window toward the back of the building but that was about as fancy as it got.Two levels, bottom with Sunday school rooms and nursery, the top with the church library and worship space.Thats where he found the father, sitting in the front pew and reading his bible, the stained glass window casting an almost eire glow over the cross in front of it.

 

“My oh my, a church empty on a Sunday?”He drawled as he walked through empty rows of seats.“What’s happened to your congregation preacher?”

 

The dower old man looked up with a frown.“Foolishness is what happened!”He had never had a large congregation in this town- in fact most priests never lasted very long in this town.His five year stint was the longest one yet.But over the past two years his flock had shrunk.On the streets he heard whispers of triangles and magic and monsters in the woods.

 

“Who could have pulled the good people of Gravity Falls so far from their loving father?”Gideon took a seat on the other side of the aisle from the man.

 

“Whispers tell of a man named Cipher.”He grumbled.

 

“Bill Cipher?”Gideon faux-gasped.“The one that lives in that old Mystery Shack at the edge of town?Why I know him...”

 

The father leaned forward almost eagerly.“Do you now?”  

 

“Why indeed.That man is a downright DEMON.”

 

And he proceeded to tell a tale...

 


	19. In the open

Dipper couldn’t relax.Not with Gideon out there.After greetings and explanations everyone had gone out to search for the ex-con.Nothing turned up.Soos and Wendy promised to keep an eye out from their homes, Dipper checked the woods regularly, Bill talked to his... followers, Mabel scoured the town.For days they kept it up but nothing came of it.  

 

The last person to really see him was Lazy Susan but she had no idea where he had gone.

 

With the dark shadow of Gideon and what he could be up to, hanging over his head Dipper couldn’t relax.

 

“Where could he have gone?!No one has seen him leave town, but no one has seen him in town either.There’s no way he has a car after years in prison, but he hasn’t bought a bus ticket...”  

 

“Pine Tree you need to calm down.”Bill was perched on the window seat- watching his human pace and tug at his hair.

 

“How?!”Dipper snapped.“How can I possibly calm down with him out there?!”

 

Bill stood, capturing Pine Tree in his arms from behind, holding him close in a tight hug.“Pine Tree, he can’t hope to do anything.Not against ME.You gave him enough trouble on your own, he would be lucky to get anything past you even without me here.But I AM here.He has no hope and he knows it.He probably turned tail and ran like the little coward he is.”

 

Dipper sighed and leaned back into Bill’s warm hold.This was not how he wanted to spend his spring break, not fretting and on the edge of an anxiety attack 24/7.“Thank you.”He murmured softly.

 

He couldn’t see the smile but he could feel it in the kiss pressed to his cheek.“You need to relax Pine Tree- how about you change into something cozy and lay down for a bit?”

 

Dipper snorted.“You’re answer for everything is sleep.”He headed for the closet anyway.

 

“Dream demon, love, you expected anything else?”

 

~*~

 

Now sleeping in a church wasn’t the most comfortable thing but Gideon could make do.The father gave him a roof over his head and always brought him food.Besides, a demon couldn’t come onto sacred ground.  

 

Dipper Pines might be able to but he had no idea where Gideon was hiding. 

 

The church would be the last place they would expect to look for him.

 

In turn for the father’s kindness he explained EVERYTHING.Monsters in the woods, witchcraft, cults, Cipher being a demon.  

 

“In my way-word youth I summoned him.I’ve learned better sense then.”He had told the old man.“But its my fault he is here and I want to fix it before he damns the good people of Gravity Falls.”

 

The father eagerly listened to every story.One late Sunday Gideon could hear him on the phone- speaking to whomever was higher up in the church than him.  

 

Good- Gideon grinned- send a flood of priests, lets see how Cipher deals with that.

 

~*~

 

Dipper sat on the sofa on the deck staring blankly into the woods.Everyone around him was hugging and saying their goodbyes.He didn’t want to say goodbye again.e didn’t want to leave.

 

It was no comfort that they would be back in a couple of months for the whole summer.He wanted to spend those month HERE.

 

He wanted to sleep in his bed in the attic, he wanted to be able to hold and kiss Bill whenever he liked, he wanted to run tours, hear people whisper about him being the ‘favored one’, run through the woods, find that damn Gideon, eat at Greasy’s.

 

He didn’t even realize he was crying until a black gloves hand gently wiped at his cheeks.“Dipper-”

 

“I am gunna miss you.” He murmured before the demon could ask what was wrong.

 

“I’ll miss you too, love.You’ll be back soon and you know I’ll visit you.”

 

“Everyday.”Dipper’s eyes finally raised to Bill’s gold one.

 

“Bro-bro that might be a little over kill...”Mabel sat on his other side and gently rubbed his arm.

 

Bill smiled at him though.“If thats what you want I’ll come see you everyday.Is it what you want?”

 

Dipper considered the offer for a moment.Mabel had a point.“No, at least three times a week though.”

 

“As you wish.”Bill pressed a kiss to his birthmark.

 

Mabel tugged at his sleeve.“Come on Dipp’n dots, its time to go back home.”

 

“Don’t call it that.”He murmured as he stood and followed her to the car.

 

~*~

 

Everything had been quiet enough when they first returned to California.Things fell back into their usual routine.School, temple, family time, and so it went.Bill visited Dipper like clock work, just as he had promised.Three times a week they had their little adventures or dates in the mindscape.They were a welcome relief to the mundane same old same old of Piedmont.

 

For being a town so close to LA, in the ever ‘glamorous’ California nothing very exciting ever happened.No magic to learn in case his father found out.No monsters to be researched, fought, or tended to.Speaking of Wendy was also texting him every weekend to keep him posted on the search for Gideon.As more time wenton with no sign of the blonde teen Dipper began to agree with Bill.  

 

He had turned tail and ran.

 

“Stop checking your phone, this is family time.”His father griped.He may not be learning magic here but his father was still keeping him on a short leash.Could nothing keep the man happy?He noticed the constant phone check ins, the increased passing out.So had his mom but she was more calm about it- worried of course but happy Dipper was at home more where she could keep an eye on him and take care of him if he needed it.He had confide in her that he never passed out in Gravity Falls- though he didn’t explain why.

 

She had been skeptical until Mabel had mentioned it off hand too.

 

“Its either the phone, books, or falling asleep in odd places.Are you really so tired all the time?”

 

“Well I have plenty to be tired of.”He snapped back, his temper far beyond stretched.

 

“Oh really?What do you have to be tired of?No job, no bills-”

 

“School, being pushed around by bullies, praying to a god I don’t believe in, constantly having my privacy violated, temple, being constantly watched, this house, this town, the Rabbi, YOU.”

 

Steven stood, glaring down at his son, but DIpper met his glare with one of his own, standing and leaving over the table as well.He could feel a prickling on the back of his neck and the need to unleash spell after spell welled up in him.  

 

He carefully swallowed it down.

 

“You don’t care about me, only yourself, your reputation.You tell us to get good grades, go to a good college and get good grades there too.”His voice was cold and controlled.He had to stop himself from grinding his teeth.“Not for us but for you, everything we do is a reflection on you.You tried to get me out of choir so your old football buddies wouldn’t say ‘your boy is into singing?’  

 

“If you really cared you would support, and listen, you would have listened since we were 12.You would have been encouraging, instead you gripe about having my head in the clouds.You come into my room and search through my things, take away all you don’t deem as acceptable.Everything I care about and believe in you have ripped from me!For the last year you have tried to take me apart and change me into something I am NOT.That I never will be.

 

“So tell me, is that what someone who cares, who LOVES someone would do?There is a reason I don’t call you dad and I don’t refer to this place as home, because you, IT, hasn’t been since I was 12.”

 

Silence seemed to echo in his ears, quiet all around the table.His mom and Mabel were staring at him in some kind of shocked awe.His father on the other hand was staring red faced, trembling in rage, fists clenched on the table.

 

Dipper was surprised to find he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t even... resigned.He just flat out didn’t care.Everything he said raced through his mind again and again, ideas formed, decisions were made, anger and spite still surging through him.  

 

And he felt so SATISFIED.

 

As his father opened his mouth to speak Dipper’s lips twitched into the barest hint of a half smirk.He snatched his phone off the table, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.“I am going out.”

 

For once he would have the last word.

 

He turned on his heel and headed for the door.He could hear a chair toppling over as his father tried to scramble after him.He expected a big hand on his shoulder to stop him, instead his mother’s voice- shrill and unyielding.

 

“Don’t you even DARE!You give him his sp-”

 

He didn’t hear the rest, hurrying out of the house and down the street as fast as he feet could take him under his mom’s cover.

 

Dipper stomped his way to his favorite place in town- mostly because it reminded him of home.A small park filled with trees, a little koi pond in the center, and very neat flower gardens.To the east side of the park was a string of little mom and pop shops.A theater on the corner, small pub, his favorite used book store, a little thrift shop, a tai place, a yarn shop that Mabel frequented while he was book shopping.And just around the corner a comedy theater, and a tattoo shop.

 

Hmmm tattoo shop...Still feeling spiteful and settled on a bench and pulled his ID out, concentrating on it very carefully.A few muttered words in Latin and the name changed from Oren Pines, to Oren Corduroy.He looked at his birth date- no way they would tattoo him at 17.Another few muttered words and the year rolled back one, making him only a few months from being 19.

 

With a chuckle and slipped the card back into his wallet and headed off around the corner.

 

The bell on the door welcomed him and he headed for the counter, waiting for the artist to finish what he was doing.“How can I help you today?”

 

Dipper fished a small note book out of his jacket pocket an quickly drew the first thing that came to mind.Bill’s wheel.“Can you tattoo this on my chest.Just a bit bigger than this.”

 

The artist looked over the picture and nodded.“Yeah, just about done with this guy then I’ll sketch it out.”He looked up at Dipper with narrowed eyes.He didn’t LOOK old enough for a tattoo.“I’ll need to see some ID first though.”

 

“Oh, right of course.”Dipper fished his wallet out and held out his ID to the man.

 

“Alright then, it will be able 40 minuets to finish him up and get your sketch done.Have a seat here or walk around or whatever.If someone else walks in before you come back though they get taken care of first.”

 

Dipper set a timer in his phone for 40 minuets.“I’ll be back then.”

 

~*~

 

DIpper didn’t even tell Mabel about the tattoo, it was his little secret.When he got home tensions were still high and the air felt thick and heavy.He very carefully avoided his father- whom seemed content to do that same.He noted his mom was always keeping a close eye on at least one of them.Making sure to keep them apart.

 

The atmosphere in the house was stifling and it had his head pound more than the yelling.With his parents in their room arguing for the moment he slid down into the kitchen for some food and herbs.Locking himself back into his room he made a quick smudge.  

 

Witchcraft.

 

He was doing witchcraft in his father’s house once more.It made him smile.

 

He could hear his parents arguing until late into the night. The next morning he stayed in bed until he heard his father’s car pull away.

 

“Morning Dipper.”

 

“Morning mom!”He chirped, giving her a bright smile and grabbing his mug.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Wonderful.”He gave her a careful appraising look.“I should ask you the same.”

 

“Damage control.Your dad and I had a talk last night.”

 

“I heard.”

 

“He is no longer allowed in your room.”Dipper felt his heart lurch.“He still insists on meetings with the Rabbi but he will no longer be coming here, they will only be on fridays, and only ten min-”She was cut off by a tearful hug.  

 

“Thank you so much!You are the single most wonderful and amazing mother to ever walk the earth!”

 

She chuckled at that, patting his back.“And I am not even done yet.”

 

“There’s more?!”

 

“Well your father doesn’t know this part- he still had your book tucked up in the top of his closet.I shipped it out to your Uncle Stan’s this morning with the mail.”

 

Dipper felt like he might faint for real for once.“My book... he... he didn’t destroy it?Its... its going home?”

 

At that he got a slightly sad smile.“Yes, it will be waiting for you back in Gravity Falls.”

 

~*~

 

Dipper flopped back onto the bed with a content sigh.The fluffy comforter and over stuffed pillows were so inviting.He could smell faint smoke beneath the scent of rain- like Bill had been burning a candle before going to pick them up at the bus stop. 

 

“What have I told you about taking naps on the bus?”

 

Dipper smirked and cracked one eye open to look at the taller man looking down on him with his hands on his hips.“To make sure I do cause I am not getting any sleep tonight?”

 

Bill grinned and crawled on top of him.“Thats right.”He pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before capturing them again for a more thorough kiss.

 

Dipper hummed happily into the kiss, arms wrapping around Bill’s shoulders to hold him close.The demon pulled back just long enough to tug off one of his gloves with his teeth.Then he was right back to shoving his tongue into Dipper’s mouth.

 

Warm bare hand carefully ventured under DIpper’s shirt, fingers lightly tickling along hisabs and ribs and- Bill pulled back suddenly eyes wide.“What the hell?”The sentiment was from both of them, DIpper pouting at the loos of contact, and Bill tugging at his shirt.

 

“You zapped me.”

 

“No I didn’t.Can’t exactly do spell work with your tongue down my throat.”He sighed and lifted himself off the bed enough for Bill to push his shirt up.He got it bunched up under his arm pits and stopped.His bare hand reached out to gently trace the lines of the tattoo he found.

 

“My summoning...”

 

Oh right, he hadn’t told Bill about that.Everything felt heavy now- would Bill like it?“When did you...”

 

“About a month ago, maybe a little more.I used some magic to change my ID so-”

 

“Thats very irresponsible Pine Tree.”He didn’t sound irritated, he didn’t even look up, instead pressing his hand against the wheel.  

 

“Yeah I just...”

 

“I like it.When I touch it it tingles.”The demon smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss it.“Why did you get it?”

 

Dipper’s mind raced.There were so many reasons he ha decided to get a tattoo that day.He had been feeling spontaneous, he had always wanted one, his dad had pissed him off and he was spiteful.There were so many reasons he had gotten the wheel.So many things it meant to him.He couldn’t even begin to explain them all.“I love you.”And didn’t that just say it all?

 

Bill smiled up at him moving forward for another kiss.“I love you too Dipper.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bout time I got another chapter up eh?


	20. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry you have waited so long my friends!

Bill really didn’t like getting the silent treatment.  

 

He understood Pine Tree being frustrated he really did, it was unavoidable though.“Pine Tree, please.”The human just glared at him.“You know I am only doing this for your safety.”

 

Dipper scoffed.“You sound like HIM.”  

 

Bill’s expression immediately soured.“I am NOTHING like HIM.”

 

“Really?!”Pine Tree snapped.“Because locking up the work room and refusing to give me any more advice or help seems-”  

 

“Pine Tree,” Bill interrupted, “you have reached the point where the spells you are learning no longer come easily to you.Since we started teaching you magic everything has been easy, little practice, a quick study for you.These more advanced spells... can you deny that you’re struggling with them?”  

 

There was no possible denial.In the weeks of practice since he came back to the Falls he had accidentally turned them both into children, summoned a leprechaun- Bill still wasn’t sure how he did that when he was trying to create clothing like Bill does.He created a thunder storm in their bedroom, turned himself into a woman for a few hours, and messed up a duplication spell.

 

Bill knew better than to think Dipper had reached the limits of his abilities.He still had so much magical potential and skills.He needed guidance now more than ever.The demon had always only had to tell him the incantation, show him how to draw the runes or circles once and Pine Tree would have it.He had really barely needed Bill.  

 

Now though- he needed a lot of careful instruction and sadly Bill couldn’t always be there.

 

Dipper’s shifting from foot to foot was the only answer that Bill needed.“Pine Tree I am not taking it away from you- I would never do that.Please just give me some time to find you a good familiar to guide you when I can’t.”

 

“I...”The anger seemed to fade slightly from his face.“Back in Cali I was without my magic for so long.This is my safe haven Bill- its just really hard to have it taken here too.”

 

Bill sighed and chanced a hug, happily finding his Pine Tree didn’t shy away.“I know Pine Tree, I am not taking it forever, and I never meant for it to be so long already.I am sorry for that.Please just give me a bit more time.”

 

“I don’t see how I have much of a choice.”The human grumbled into Bill’s shoulder.Bill made a silent promise that he would bring home a familiar by the end of the week.  

 

Bill is nothing if not good to his word.Dipper came home from a trip into the woods, some kind of meeting with the gnomes to teach them democracy so they stopped trying to kidnap girls to be their queen, Saturday evening.

 

From the look of him it hadn’t gone well.Bill refrained from saying ‘I told you so’.He wasn’t to worried about gnomes, he had something that was sure to cheer his Pine Tree up.

 

Before he even greeted the human he grabbed his hand and pulled him, protesting, up the stairs.All protests died when they entered the work room, door now freely open.Perched in Bill’s favorite chair, in the corner where Shooting Star’s bed used to be, was a huge black cat, small white spoltch on its chest, and with shining yellow eyes.It was certainly no domestic cat, everything about it far too large.

 

“Dipper Pines, your familiar, Malin.”

 

Dipper stared at the cat with wide eyes.“He’s not dome-”

 

“He’s a kellas cat, wild cats from the Scottish Highlands.Very ancient breed. The celts thought it was a spectral fairy creature that haunted the land.Some even thought they were witches themselves with the ability to turn into a cat.”

 

Bill watched Dipper’s grin grow and grow as he spoke.He knew the young man would love the stories and mystery surrounding the kellas.He decided he wouldn’t tell him that second story was true.Well with a couple of small differences.

 

Having been a witch himself long ago Malin was the perfect familiar.“Hi th- um, Merry meet Malin.”Bill positively beamed at Pine Tree’s good manners and remembering a proper witch greeting.Malin was pleased to if how he straightened up and his eyes relaxed was anything to go by.“I am Dipper, it would be an honor to work with you.”

 

“I suggest getting to know each other a couple days before trying any magic together.”Bill warned.

 

“Of course.”Dipper scoffed, Malin jumping down from the chair to rub against Dipper’s legs.  

 

_Very good young one.It will be good to work with you._

 

Dipper grinned down at him.“Well Malin, how about I show you my favorite place in the world?The woods.”

 

And thus started the familiar, witch bonding.

 

It was only a couple days before Dipper was starting on more difficult spells, Malin at his side, Bill watching over them.

 

Dipper still struggled with them a little but there were no more big accidents.Just a few explosions.  

 

It was in the middle of learning a spell that could create a bubble like shield around a group- perfect for him and Mabel when out on adventures- that Bill noticed it.That he confirmed it.Every day since Malin had come into the house Pine Tree’s clock was increasing.Just a few hours at a time.But this spell, it increased even more than most.

 

A familiar was a good choice.

 

“Bill?!”Bill was broken from his musings by Pine Tree scowling at him.“Have you been listening?”

 

“Yes?”Dipper rolled his eyes.“No.”

 

“You need to learn to focus Bill.” 

 

“I was focused, and on you at that, just not... what you were saying?”

 

The glare he got could be killer.“Its your clock!Its been going up ever since I brought Malin in!Having him has extended your life.”

 

“I... what?!”Dipper glanced down at the cat.“How...Has it really?”

 

Bill couldn’t help smiling.Every hour, every day, it was that much more time he got to have with his Pine Tree.“It has.”

 

~*~

 

It seemed every time the twins went in town, anywhere they went that got a warm welcome.All but one place.  

 

The church.

 

They noticed their first trip into town it was having some kinds of renovations, seemed to be growing larger.  

 

“But no one goes...”Mabel frowned.

 

Dipper frowned then too.If what Wendy and Soos said was anything to go by the church attendance of Gravity Falls had never been good.And ever since BIll made himself known it had shrunk even further.Only a handful of people still attended.Mostly the elders of the town.

 

Why would they make it bigger when they had no one coming?How had they gotten the funds for it?

 

DIpper’s eyes drew to a dark figure come out the front doors.A dower old man with silver hair and sharp dark eyes was soon joined by three more younger priests.The man saw them on the corner across the street and glared at them, his stern face twisting into a dark scowl.

 

Dipper’s fingers traced the edge of his triangle pin, seeking its comfort under that gaze.“Mabs we need to leave.”

 

He hadn’t even gotten the words all the way out before Mabel was grabbing his hand and leading him down the street at an almost jog.“The priest knows?!”She hissed under he breath when they were almost a block away.How... how did he find out?Everyone was keeping quiet.

 

The rule was to only talk about Bill with other people with triangles.

 

Everyone knew it.So how had the priest found out?

 

Maybe it wasn’t about Bill.Dipper knew people in town called him Mr. Witch ever since he had saved Katie in the fall.Maybe that was it.It was only about the strange boy who randomly showed up throughout the year whom seemed to have a larger flock than the church.

 

“Maybe, I don’t know.We’ll ask Susan.”

 

Sadly Susan confirmed that Bill was known.She told the story of how the priest had come in for lunch one day and had seen her triangle pin.He had gripped his rosary tight, muttering a prayer and calling her a heathen before storming out.He hadn’t come back since.

 

She had no idea how he had found out.But since then the church had started renovating.

 

Dipper realized what they were doing now.Peacocking.Trying to puff up, show off, saying ‘Hey look at me!Look how good I am.’ to try and entice people back.

 

Dipper could have laughed if i weren’t for the dread bubbling in his belly.The same dread from when Bill had first started handing out pins, when people had started learning about him, two years ago now.  

 

In spite of his misgivings, over winter break he had given Bill his consent in building this following.Everything had seemed fine then and in spring everything had been so nice- well besides that brat Gideon.Now though... his fears came back ten fold.  

 

Wait... “Gideon.”He hissed.Mabel stiffened up, on high alert and quickly scanned the diner and the street outside.“Bill chased him off and he did tuck tail and run, right to the church.”He could see the same rage that was growing in him rise in Mabel’s face.“Where else would he be safe?Bill can’t go onto hollowed ground.”

 

“Little slime.”Mabel growled, holding her fork so tight she was almost bending it.“If I ever see him again...”

 

Dipper could easily guess at the things his sister would do.She had always been fierce and quick to anger, and with her strength DIpper was almost more scared of what she would do than what Bill would.Almost.

 

After that they stayed away from the church, always keeping a block between it and them.

 

Then came the strangers.New priests, a Father, ‘friends of the church’ that suddenly showed up. Everything about them made Dipper uneasy.  

 

Bill telling them to stay at least three blocks away from the church didn’t help that much.  

 

“Dipper what are they doing?There isn’t anyone to go there, why bring in more priests?”

 

Dipper’s brows furrowed, heart sinking in his chest.“They aren’t here to preach Mabs.They know whats out here, they’re building an army.”

 

Mabel clutched his arm and yanked him further down the block.“We need to go home now.”They needed to tell Bill, to tell Stan.

 

They needed to be ready.

 


	21. Family

The summer was blissful.Once Bill was sure the church wasn’t going to cause them problems he started going into town with them again, so long as they stayed a few blocks away.Days of hiking, swimming, monster hunts, and magic made the weeks pass by quickly.Night always warm and safe with Bill looking after his dreams.

 

Malin was always at Dipper’s side, trotting along beside him or trying to perch on his shoulders.The cat’s voice in his mind became as constant as the link, and nearly as reassuring.His magic was improving and Bill said his clock was continuing to go up.

 

He often helped out Wendy in the healing pin.The little griffon- now named Claire- he had saved last summer stuck around long after it had healed, helping Wendy protect the others from predators.Dipper loved being there and helping.And it seemed the animals loved him too.

 

Life was good in Gravity falls and he never wanted to leave.The town was warm and welcoming, the forest- according to Bill- loved him, and most the creatures seemed to too.  

 

This was where he wanted to plant his roots.  

 

When he said as much Bill had made a horrible Pine Tree joke.But when he made it clear that he was serious, and he didn’t want to go back Bill had sworn he would insure he stayed.He wanted his human there as much as Dipper wanted to be there.To be near him, to look after him, the chance to teach him more than he could in short summers.

 

~*~

 

The last thing in the world Dipper wanted was for his parents to show up.Well his mom he didn’t mind.It was his father.

 

Sure fire way to ruin his wonderful summer.

 

But when that familiar car showed up, his heart had dropped to his feet.They couldn’t be there!This was his sanctuary, where he could escape everything, he didn’t want them here.  

 

“Mom, dad!”Mabel greeted them warm enough for both of them.

 

Dipper started when Malin jumped up on the counter beside him.He could tell from his posture he was worried. _Are you alright?_ He felt at least a little comforted by the gentle steadfast voice in his head.

 

Ha!How many people considered a voice in their head to be comforting?

 

_NO!No I am not._ He almost shouted back in his thoughts.

 

Bill was in the room next, and DIpper realized he must have been tugging at the cautious look he gave to Dipper before looking at the adults hugging his Shooting Star.

 

“My parents.”He whispered to him.

 

Bill noticed that Pine Tree’s voice seemed to tremble, his eyes looked... terrified.

 

The demon’s eyes immediately narrowed on the man before them as he came close to Dipper.This was the father that had tormented his human?The man that tried to steel away everything that Dipper was.  

 

They shared a stiff, unfriendly hug.The one with his mom was much warmer.The woman turned with warm eyes to Bill.“Who is this?”

 

“Oh um, this is Bill he works here for Grunkle Stan.”Dipper rushed out in one breath.

 

Joy gave Bill a warm smile, and a knowing look to Dipper.“Its very nice to meet you Bill.”

 

Bill found he liked Joy immensely.She was a warm and welcoming woman, seemed very eager to get to know Bill more.She was always very careful though to never mention that she knew about he and Dipper, especially in front of her husband.Dipper and Bill were both forever thankful for that.

 

Dipper was not anywhere ready to let his father know about... well anything.

 

And his mom understood.

 

She wasn’t always able to keep Steven away from them though to allow them to have alone time.

 

It was near a week they were staying there- just for ‘good family time’- when it happened.

 

Dipper and Bill were upstairs in their room, Dipper snuggled up against the demon in the window seat, trading sweet kisses.  

 

The trap door opened.

 

“Dipper, we were going to... oh...”Dipper and Bill both froze, eyes on his father, both waiting for the other shoe to drop.Dip felt his face heating up under his father’s gaze, his anxiety too much to be able to stand it much longer.

 

“I- I...”He couldn’t think of anything to say, awkwardly untangling himself from Bill and stumbling toward the stairs.

 

“Dipper.”But Dipper shied away from his father and hurried down the stairs.The forest, it was the only place he could get away.e just wanted to be away from everyone... well except maybe Bill, but Bill would find him for sure.

 

He took the stairs two at a time in his hast to get away and rushed for the door.

 

Before he could step off the deck his father caught him by the upper arm.

 

“Dipper I don’t have a problem with you being gay.”

 

“Bi.”He absently corrected even as he felt a weight seem to lift from him.

 

“Bi.”Steven nodded.“I have no problem with that.Love is love, and Bill seems to have his crap together.Job, well put together, and he obviously cares about you a ton.Those are the things that matter.”

 

“You always had a problem with me being into ‘girly’,” his nose wrinkled but that was the word his dad had always used, “things before.I always thought it was because you were afraid of me being gay.”

 

Steven was quiet for a long time, staring out into the woods.“You’ve never been into sports and thats fine, you’ve always loved reading and you would always be so excited about your books.Remember when you were 6 and I took you to the library for the first time?You were so excited you were grabbing every book in sight, I had to steer you to the kids section.”They both chuckled at the memory.

 

“Thats the day I got my first library card.”Dipper recalled, settling on the sofa, his father following his lead.

 

“Yeah, pretty sure you would have lived there if there had been food readily available.”Steven bumped their shoulders together- and wow when had that tiny six year old gotten nearly as tall as him?“It wasn’t that I was afraid of you being gay, I was afraid of all this magic talk.”And the weight settled on him again.

 

“After that first summer you came back and you were so different.You talked about magic and monsters... demons even.You went from mystery books to fantasy.You watched movies and shows about ghosts and mythology.One summer here and you were so different.You asked for a cork board in your room and stole some of Mabel’s yarn.You even switched from taking extra math and science classes - you practically dropped science all together- as electives to taking choir and art.You came back a different person.I didn’t know how to react to that.”

 

“Do you know how isolated I felt?How horrible to feel like you were trying to change me?”

 

“Like I said, I didn’t know how to react and I reacted WRONG Dipper.I see that now.I wish I could take it back, I am sorry I can’t, and I am sorry I acted like that.You were trying new things, discovering new interests, learning who you are.You still are.”

 

“And all that ‘magic talk’?”He pressed.

 

Steven frowned.“Dipper, magic isn’t real.”Dipper had to suppress a scoff.“Those books and things that were in your room- Dipper its not right, its not real, its devi-”

 

“Its not devil worship.”He snapped- though really he was sleeping with a demon and learning his magic from him- he was helping maintain a cult.Well fuck- maybe for him there was a tiny bit of devil worship...If Bill was listening to this he would probably be laughing his ass off.

 

“Satanism and Paganism are two different practices.”And he was certainly Pagan.He could see his dad starting to go red in the face- they needed to stop this conversation before it became a fight.  

 

He tugged at the link, and moments later Bill poked his head out the door.“Pine Tree, sorry, Shooting Star wanted me to tell you dinner is ready.”

 

Dipper gave the demon a grateful smile and stood.“Thanks Bill.”Well they had tackled one big hurtle in their talk at least, magic could come later.

 

It came three days later.  

 

Dipper had thought they were going to an early breakfast with Mabel.Apparently not as early as he thought.He had been eagerly waiting for a day that his parents would be gone so he could work on his magic.

 

He and Bill were eagerly stooped over his desk, working on various types of weather spells, when suddenly the door swung open.  

 

“What the fuck is this?”Dipper cringed at the sound of his father’s voice.There was a tug to the link and Bill and a low growl right beside his ear.He felt Malin lean up against him.

 

“Dad this...” But his dad’s face was red, his eyes dark and he was grabbing Dipper by the arm and dragging.Dipper could hear Bill yelling as he followed behind, Malin right beside.His mom and Mabel followed them into the yard from the living room.

 

“We’re leaving now.”Steven growled, dragging Dipper out the door.

 

“No I am not- I want to stay here.I am 18, I have a choice.”

 

“You aren’t 18 yet!”

 

“He’s not going anywhere.”Bill’s voice was echo-y and Dipper felt a chill down his spine.His father and Bill glared at each other.“He said he wants to stay so he is going to stay.”Because Pine Tree had told him that he never wanted to go back to Cali and Bill had promised him he wouldn’t have to.

 

“Dipper, get in the car- we’re going.”Dipper felt a tug to the link and took a step back toward Bill.

 

“No.No I am not going anywhere.”He turned on his heel and stalked away, tugging hard on the link even though he knew Bill was only a few steps behind him.  

 

He headed for Wendy’s ‘patient’ pin.He wanted his dad to believe then he would just have to show him.He climbed up to perch on the fence, soon joined by Bill.

 

“Pine Tree?”He ventured gently as a baby sphinx came over to investigate them.  

 

“He’ll follow.”Dipper felt oddly calm about the whole thing, something dark welling in his chest just like when he snapped at his father over dinner so long ago now.“He’ll see and then he’ll have no choice but to listen.”

 

Bill took his hand, giving it a squeeze.“If he thinks he’s taking you away he has another thing coming.”

 

Dipper gave him a smile.He could hear his father’s footsteps drawing closer.Well his father was certainly in for a shock when he found him.

 

“Dipper Pines what are you... holy Moses!”His father screamed, stumbling back a few steps at the sight of everything before him.

 

“So much for fake eh?”Bill grinned at him.  

 

“Bill please,” the demon fell silent at his Pine Tree’s request, “father, do you still not believe in everything I’ve told you since that first summer?I mean look around you, can you deny it?Oh and remember how I used to talk about demons?”He gave a dark smirk, much more like Bill than himself, and nodded toward his lover.

 

The demon gave a grin right back, making his eye glow.“Holy Moses...”He reached out toward Dipper, like he wanted to pull him away.Bill wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“You aren’t taking him away from me.”

 

“Bill tone down the possessiveness.”Dipper leaned against him.“Like I said before- I am not leaving here.I want to stay- I have responsibilities, friends, a job.I love it here and I am not leaving.And as you can tell, Bill isn’t going to let me leave anyway so you might as well say yes.Not much choice really.”

 

Two days later his parents- after much yelling, and one broken plate- headed back to California.Dipper and, much to his surprise, Mabel still in Gravity Falls.

 


	22. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal chapter but important plot wise

Dipper was ecstatic.He fall asleep and wake up in Bill’s arms every day, kiss him whenever he wanted.His magic lessons were continuing, he and Malin were getting closer, he had the woods.  

 

Gravity Falls was heaven on earth in his opinion.And now he got to live there.

 

Even school wasn’t so bad.He had expected the usual ‘new kid’ treatment but he and Mabel had a warm welcome.Everyone knew about the Mystery Twins- Mr Cipher’s favorites.They were quick to make some friends beside Candy and Grenada too, one of which was one of Wendy’s younger brothers.The teachers were nice, the classes were smaller than in Piedmont, they even had a choir- a small one but Dipper was fine with that.

 

Bill would sometimes come pick them up at school- garnering a lot of attention.Every now and then- much to Dipper’s irritation- the demon would show up to take him out of class.The teachers never argued it.Sometimes the teachers would even call Bill when Dipper used his magic in school.

 

The demon’s lectures were far worst than anything a teacher could dish out.  

 

Dipper wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

 

Life was good.

 

He should have known it wouldn’t last forever.That damn priest...

 

It was Thursday afternoon, Malin had met them on a low wall around a flower bed in front of the school to walk them home.

 

Dipper held him as they walked, chatting away with his sister and friends when there was suddenly yelling.

 

“Heathen!Satan worshiper!”

 

Dipper froze, Malin hissed, and Mabel grabbed his arm to try and keep him moving.People on the street were stopping and staring.

 

“You would send the good people of Gravity Falls with you to hell?!”

 

He grit his teeth and tried to tune the old man out.  

 

_Dipper!_

 

At Malin’s warning he let the cat drop to the ground, spinning on his heel, hands raised, and spell already leaving his lips.“Arma!”

 

He didn’t register what the priest had thrown at them as it pinged off his shield.His friends and sister gathered close around him as the priest sputtered angrily.  

 

“Witchcraft!Right in the streets, he even has a familiar!”He pointed an accusing finger at the hissing black cat.“He’s sold his soul!”The old man waved frantically at all the glaring people.“Sold his soul to a devil called Cipher in exchange-!”

 

Looking back on it Dipper was pretty sure that calling Bill a devil was what caused the uproar from everyone gathered around.Because suddenly there was shouting, protests, pointed fingers, glares, outrage, and accusations.

 

He couldn’t tell who was yelling what or who they were yelling at.

 

All he knew was he didn’t like it.Too many people, too much noise.Malin’s calm presence in his mind and Mabel’s hand still on his arm were the only things keeping his anxiety at bay.

 

Then there was a short, loud sound of a siren breaking over everything and quieting everyone. It made DIpper flinch Through the gathered crowd came Sheriff Blubs.At least it was Blubs, whom wore his golden pin with pride right next to his badge.

 

“What is going on here!No rioting!”

 

Once again there was yelling from all around him and he could no longer contain the anxiety- hard as Malin was trying to help.

 

“Sheriff, the priest threw a rock at us!”Grenada pipped up, causing everyone else to quiet again.Murmuring amongst themselves.“Dipper protected us!”

 

The greying police officer turned his attention to questioning the priest, while the crowd grew closer and their quiet murmuring rising in volume.

 

There was a soft tug to the link, inquisitive and concerned.Suddenly Dipper felt gentle hands on his shoulders and looked up into the worried face of Bill.The demon took one look at the scene, spotted the priest and knew what had happened.

 

Dipper had never seen Bill’s eye go gold and glowing so fast, blue flames licked at his hands as he stalked toward the priest.

 

“How dare you try and harm himHow dare you get anywhere NEAR him!”His voice was a low growl and echoing.Everyone took a step back, the priest stumbling away- eyes fearful.Mabel was the first to react, grabbing one of Bill’s arms to hold him back.It kicked Dipper into gear and he grabbed the other arm.

 

“Bill come on, calm down.He didn’t hurt me.Calm down.”He murmured gently.

 

“Don’t you dare ever get near my Saplings again.”The demon had stopped but there were still flames at his finger tips.“And tell that snake Gideon I know where he’s hiding, know what he did, and he’s at the top of my list.You just made yourself second.”He grinned a horrible grin full of too sharp teeth that sent the priest rushing to hide near Blubs.

 

The moment Bill turned toward Dipper all golden glow and flames vanished, his face gentled, a hand reaching up to caress Dipper’s cheek in a practiced gesture of calm.“Are you alright.”He whispered tenderly.

 

“I just want to go home.”Everyone was looking at them again, people were starting to talk.

 

Bill have him a half smile and looped an arm around his waist, his other arm linking with Mabel’s and they were in the living room of the Shack.

 

When they were home Bill pulled DIpper tight into his arms.“Pine Tree you’re shaking.”  

 

“I just want to sit down.Relax for a bit.”

 

“Of course my darling.”Bill pressed a kiss to his forehead.“How about you go upstairs and rest?”

 

He nodded and slipped out of Bill’s embrace to head upstairs, Malin right on his heels.He was left alone for a little over an hour and then Bill was settling on the bed and pulling him into his arms again.“Love do you want to talk about it?”

 

“It was mostly the crowd and the yelling.”He murmured, earning a scowl from Bill.

 

“It had nothing to do with getting attacked in the streets?”

 

Dipper let out a harsh bark of laughter.“I am more than capable of protect myself and my friends from a rock.Think about what I normally fight.Far worst than a stupid little rock.”

 

“Exactly, you’ve never had to fight a human before.Or use your craft in such a crowd.”

 

He faltered then.He had almost had to fight a human.He had been tempted to strike without being provoked.A shield was one thing but he had wanted to do more, the Magic had been prickly right under his skin.Yearning to get out.To transform, or burn, to fly, to maim, to be like BILL.

 

“What is everyone going to say?”He groaned.“They, word will spread quickly, they... they saw what I can do.”

 

“Pine Tree, its going to be fine.Didn’t you hear what that crowd was saying?”Dipper gave him a dark look.“Right, sorry.I promise everything will be alright though.They weren’t angry or shocked by you, it was the priest they were yelling at and about.”

 

Dipper leaned into Bill’s hold, relaxing slightly.He was still unsure though.That was more people all at once than had ever seen him practice magic.

 

What if they really did believe that he had sold his soul- that he really was leading them to hell?

 

He pretended to be sick the next day- Mabel didn’t buy it but Bill vouched for him and let him be lazy and hideaway all day.

 

That Saturday a large group of people were gathered up in the yard of the Mystery Shack- each and every one of them with triangles.He had never seen the yard so crowded, not even when they had the annual Scary-okey.Fellow students, parents, teachers, Susan was there, all the Corduroy family.

 

Bill came out onto the porch beside him with a smile.“Good morning everyone?Whats going on?”Dipper asked hesitantly.  

 

Everyone started trying to talk at once but Dipper got the general idea.“We still believe in Mr. Cipher.”“We don’t care what that priest says.”“We know the truth- that you are good.”“You’ve done nothing but help us all.”

 

Dipper was almost in tears at the relief that overwhelmed him.One phrase stood over and above the rest though- louder than any other.

 

**“We stand with you.”**

 


	23. Strangers

Mabel was the first to know.

 

She and Pacifica went out for coffee after school.“Oh wow look at that car!”Pacifica nudged her girlfriend and pointed out the shinny classic car.

 

“A tourist?I’ve never seen it around town before.”She hummed.This was not the first new car they had seen lately- many of them she noticed near the church.It was starting to worry her.A lot of them were staying far longer than a normal tourist.She was keeping at least three protection charms besides Bill’s triangle on her at all times.She had given Pacifica one too.

 

Two men came out of a shop, chatting quietly together.Her gut told her: DANGER!He grabbed Pacifica and ducked behind a building, quickly shushing her.Her heart was hammering in her chest as she peeked around the corner.The men took a quick glance around the near empty street to make sure no one was paying attention then popped the trunk.Another quick glance and they lifted the floor.

 

It took the sight of one gun to grab Pacifica and take off down the street as fast as her feet could carry her.“Call your car!We need to get to the Shack.”She panted when they stopped at a park three blocks down.

 

“Bill!”She yelled before she was even through the door all the way.“I think we have a problem.”

 

Her dutiful brother made her up a cup of tea while she explained what she saw.As she did Bill’s eye started to glow brighter and brighter.

 

“Bill what do we do?”Dipper was looking like he needed some tea too.  

 

“Blondie go tell Susan to keep her eyes open and spread word through town to be on their toes- carefully, quietly!”He warned.With a quick nod, and kiss to Mabel’s cheek she was on her way.

 

“Shooting Star call Red and get her here, tell her to bring enough supplies to last a long while.Her patients aren’t leaving anytime soon.”Mabel downed the rest of her tea and hurried to the phone.

 

“Pine Tree warn the creatures in the forest, have them spread word.Anything odd they see is to be reported to me.”

 

“Bill what is happening?”

 

The demon caressed his cheek, look softening a moment.“I swear I will explain when everyone gets back.Please just do this.We must be prepared.”

 

That didn’t seem to sooth the young man much but he went to do as he was told.  

 

“Stanford!”Bill banged on the office door. “Close up shop and brush up on your barrier spell.We need another one.”While the old man started gathering some of his books Bill went to the patient pin to cast an invisibility charm over it just in case.

 

In the following weeks they heard from Susan often, warning them about strangers in town, and what they looked like so they could avoid them.Bill rarely left the property, staying safe inside the barrier he and Stan had made.Dipper and Mabel would always come straight home from school, Malin always walking with them.His sharp cat eyes and ears could give them plenty of warning if someone was coming their way.

 

Dipper’s save haven of Gravity Falls was suddenly not feeling nearly as safe.

 

~*~

 

Two men came into the diner, one older and wearing a trucker cap, the other younger with one hell of a five’o’clock shadow, both wearing flannel.They would fit right in in this town.And all the other guests.

 

“We heard on our way into town there is a cult here.A satan worshiping one.Should we be worried?”Down at the end of the bar Manly Dan snorted into his coffee.Susan quickly waved them off with a roll of her eye.These were not the first ‘tourists’ to come in here talking about those rumors.She knew full well that the priest was the one spreading them- but she and others had adopted it- twisted it to their purposes.

 

“Stan Pines started that rumor.He runs a tourist trap at the edge of town.Big foot and all that you know?What better way to get people believing there is something supernatural around than a cult?”One of the high school kids had even made flier to hand out about the good news from ‘The Royal Order of The Holy Mackerel’.It was quiet effective in getting rid of these unwanted guests.

 

“A business ploy?”One of the men raised a brow at her.

 

She leaned in to whisper conspiringly “We all play along to bring in business.We are a tourist town after all- he brings people in with rumors like that they are bound to stop a few days and explore town.And spend money.”

 

The two guests shared a look.“So the whole town is in on it?”

 

She laughed again.“The business owners anyway!”They gave her smiles and dropped a 20 on the counter.She watched them through the window linger outside their car talking.They weren’t totally buying it.

 

The moment they were gone she was grabbing the phone and noticed Manly Dan grabbing his cell.

 

“Stan?Its Susan, is Mr Cipher or the twins there?”While she talked to Dipper she could hear fragments of Dan warning his daughter to be careful out in the woods.There were hunters in town.

 

~*~

 

It was a mid winter day, the twins were walking home when Dipper’s least favorite person came down the sidewalk toward them.And this was all feeling very familiar- except instead of dread Dipper only felt hate.

 

“Well if it isn’t the little cult leaders.Where is your false god you filthy heathens?”He spat at them.Mabel jumped back, wrinkling her nose, Dipper clinched his fists and tried to will the flames to stay inside.

 

“Step away and let us pass.”He growled.  

 

“You cannot command me!You cannot compel me, I follow the TRUE god!”He shouted so anyone near by could hear.

 

“Get away from us or I call the cops.”Mabel shot back.“We all know Blubs has just been waiting for a reason to take you in since last time.”

 

He made to grab her phone from her, getting hold of her wrist instead.Dipper growled and threw a punch, causing the priest to stumble back.

 

“Hey!”A man the twins didn’t know came running toward them, grabbing at Dipper.When he moved Dipper caught the flash of gun tucked into his pants under his jacket.The link pulled.

 

Fuck.

 

He stumbled back, this was a set up, there was no way the hunter just happened to be there, no way the priest would confront them like that again with Blubs keeping a close eye on him.

 

The man reached for his gun, Mabel gasped, he felt Bill’s arm wrap around him and with the sound of gunfire in his ears they were home.All unscathed.

 

“It was a trap.Now they know you’re here.They wont stop.”He rubbed at his temple as Mabel fell into a chair, just staring blankly ahead.

 

“It was unavoidable.”The demon shrugged.

 

Dipper felt an anger well up in him.“We could have gotten out!We’ve gotten out of tough spots on our own before!And I have magic, it would have been easier.”

 

“Which is exactly why I had to come!They would have known you are a witch and they would have never stopped hunting you!”

 

“And know they wont stop hunting YOU!”Dipper shouted.

 

Bill grabbed him by the shoulders, gripping a little too tight.“Pine Tree I am a demon, wether you have magic or not you are still human.They can do far worst things to you than to me!I couldn’t stand it if they did a single one of those things.I will never allow them to discover you.”

 

The problem was they already had.Just in a different way.

 

Why would a demon come to rescue some human boy unless they were connected?That kid was the perfect bate.

 

It was one day after winter break, Mabel had gone to Pacifica’s place after school and Dipper was waiting for Malin to walk with, when he saw an old truck pull up.He recognized one of the ‘tourists’ immediately.  

 

He itched to use his magic but held himself back.Bill wanted him to be careful, wanted him safe, and he would give the demon at least that piece of mind.With everything going on he deserved that.

 

Well he could at least struggle.He swung a left hook when they tried to grab him but they held tight and dragged him toward the truck.“Hey!”He looked up wide eyed to see his art teacher.“You let go of him, you pedo!”He yelled, running for them even as he pulled out his phone to call the cops.

 

That was the last time Dipper ever saw them, or that truck.

 

From then on Wendy would come and pick him up and Bill put even more protective charms on him than normal.

 

Things grew quiet again and Dipper started to feel more comfortable.“Wendy go to greasy’s, I’ll get us some coffee.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”She was never one to say no to coffee.

 

She parked near the edge of the lot and Dipper ran in to get the goods.After 10 minuets she headed in to tease him about being a gossip- only for Susan to tell her he had left seven minuets ago.

 

~*~

 

Oh man he knew Bill would be looking for him.He should have been home long ago and he was sure the link auto-pulled when they grabbed him.He looked around the clearing and knew he was close to multi-bear’s cave.Maybe if he yelled the bear would come for him?Could he fight off four hunters?Probably if he took them by surprise.And DIpper could help of course.

 

He felt a prickling of magic before he could even try.“No!Get out of here!”He shouted, pulling at the cuffs that rendered his hands useless.

 

But there was Bill, eye bright and glowing, hands already on fire.“I’ve had just about enough of you!”He snarled.

 

One hunter drew his gun, another a knife.Bill set the youngest of the group on fire.The clearing soon smelled like burning pork and it made Dipper’s stomach twist.

 

There was gun fire and Dipper closed his eyes tight, when he opened them one of the hunters was screaming- it looked like he was being turned inside out- starting at his foot- and Bill was still advancing forward.  

 

Dipper gasped at a knife pressed to his throat and Bill froze- his growl echoing through the trees.The last hunter threw something at the demon and Bill’s growl turned into a hiss of pain.The young man kept splashing him with what had to be holy water, forcing him back toward a circle on the ground.

 

It took Dipper a moment but he quickly realized what it was.There, painted red in the grass was a devils trap.

 

“Bill leave!Get out now, teleport!”He screamed but the knife pressed harder against his neck and he felt a trickle of blood run down over his collar bone.

 

“Stop, leave him alone!”Dipper struggled against the cuffs, the older hunter grabbed his shoulder to keep him still.Bill hissed as he was splashed with holy water again.Dipper had been held there, kneeling in the grass for near a good 20 minuets as he was forced to watch them torture his love.He was in tears, voice raw from his yelling and crying.The only thing stopping him from using his magic was Bill giving weak little tugs- trying to be reassuring even when DIpper could feel he was in pain- and his voice in his mind telling him to stay safe and hidden. _Please Pine Tree don’t.I don’t want them after you._ “He isn’t doing anything wrong.”

 

His poor demon was clutching at his wounded arm, coughing up the holy water they had forced down him.“Bill!”He sobbed, renewing his struggles.  

 

A familiar whooshing sound and the hunter beside him hit the ground, clutching his head and groaning.

 

“What the fuck?”The younger carefully stepped around the spray painted marks on the ground to go to his partner.  

 

“Something in the trees.”His partner groaned.The younger drew his gun and carefully moved toward the tree line.

 

Fuck. Mabel had better have back up.

 

Dipper muttered a quick spell, un-cuffing himself.Another spell and he teleported the older hunter into the forest.It should take him a little while to find his way back.  

 

He ran for his lover, stooping down to rip up some painted grass and break the trap.Just as he reached him he heard sounds of struggle beyond the trees, and Mabel- grappling hook in hand- came running for them.

 

Bill slumped against him, breathing hard, eye blurry.“Bill hey, come on.”He ran his fingers through the demon’s fine hair, holding him close.He wished he could teleport as far as Bill could.  

 

“Dip we have to get out of here!”

 

“Bill can you walk?”

 

“I- I think I can teleport us at least a little ways.Get closer to home.”

 

“No, I don’t want you to waste your energy.You need to focus on healing.”

 

Mabel backed up close to them, her grappling hook still at the ready.“Dipper we need to teleport out.I have plenty of healing droughts at the house, he can have every one of them if it makes you feel better.”

 

Dipper held Bill a little tighter.“How close can you get us?”Because if he used all his energy to get away they would be carrying the rest of the way home.

 

“I think a bit-”

 

“Doesn’t matter, do it now!”Mabel yelled, firing her grappling hook at the older hunter coming back into the clearing.

 

It hadn’t even fully retracted before they were deep into the woods at their favorite swimming hole.

 

They weren’t even home an hour, Bill into his second healing potion with Dipper fretting over him, when they heard a car stop right outside their little barrier.Dipper was on his feet and heading outside, flames licking his hands and Malin hot on his heels as the door slammed shut.

 

Shooting Star snatched up her grappling hook and followed him, Stan ran for one of his bigger guns- putting on his brass knuckles as he went.Even though Bill still felt weak and his energy was drained he ran to stand by his lover’s side.As Stan came out Wendy was coming around from the pin with an ax in hand and her griffon at her side.  

 

“You aren’t welcome here!”Dipper shouted- it sounded eerily like Bill’s voice coming out of him- and was his magic feeling a little different? The two men said nothing, pulling out their guns- one focused on Clair.  

 

With a snarl and a clench of his fist the barrel cracked and twisted back like some corny cartoon.“Shit!”The man dropped the gun but Pine Tree wasn’t done.  

 

“I want you gone!I want you no where near my family again!”He raised a hand and the man floated up off the ground and clawed at his throat.The other turned his gun toward Dipper but Bill had enough energy for a shield.Even as it came up Pine Tree flicked his wrist and slammed him into a tree the same second he pulled the trigger.“I want you out of town, never to be seen again!If I hear about you being within 100 miles of Gravity Falls- well I wont let you go a second time.”

 

He released his magic, letting them both drop gracelessly to the ground.He took Bill’s hand and tugged at the link.“No more hiding.We stand together no matter what.We look after our family- side by side.”He whispered.

 

Bill gave the hand a squeeze and a tug back.He turned his attention back to the hunters.With Pine Tree’s hand in his, with the magic already coursing through the air he felt stronger.He raised their hands together and fire sprung up at the edge of the barrier, forcing the hunters back.

 

Pine Tree gave his hand a squeeze and they grew bigger and brighter under their combined magic.

 

That was not the last time Bill saw that streak of mercilessness in his lover.  

 

He taught the hunters to tread lightly with force of his magic.He never hesitated again, never hid.He could fight and he would.This was his home, his family at stake.Bill saw coldness in his eyes when they stood hand in hand and faced their foes.The moment danger was gone, the moment it was just them it all melted away and Pine Tree was his usual sweet, cuddly self.

 

As calm as Dipper when they were home and there hadn’t been an incident for a few days Bill felt uneasy.This was not like his little Pine Tree.He had a lot of sass of course, was fiercely protective of his family and home, but never before to the state he almost killed people, asked Bill to kill people. It was pure rage, cold blooded even.

 

And as attractive as Bill found it something wasn’t right.

 

“Stanford.”He jerked his head toward the office and the old man followed him.“I need you to open the barrier.Just for me, just a short trip.”

 

“No wa-”

 

“I can’t make deals or be summoned by anyone- I am bound.Which is why I need to go.Remember that I don’t know what sideffects the bond has?I think some are starting to affect Pine Tree, but I don’t know what it is or IF it is for sure.You have to let me go.”

 

“Do you think there is something wrong?”

 

“I do.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I know of one other Binding a long time ago.I want to see if I can find that demon and find out what happened to their bound.I’ll be gone a few days.”

 

“Bill... this is not the best time...”

 

“I am afraid if I wait whatever is happening to Dipper will progress too far.Maybe I can stop it.”

 

Stanford looked unsure but he nodded.“Alright just... strengthen the house barrier before you go. To make sure it holds up.Dip and I are strong but we both know you are the main power source for it.”

 

Bill’s eye went far away a moment.“It will hold.”He grabbed for Stanford then and teleported them to the edge of the main barrier.

 

“You get back soon, and in one piece.I don’t know how demons react to each other but I can hazard a guess.”

 

“Worried about me Stanford?”The demon gave him a wry smile.“I’ll come back home in one piece, and hopefully have the answers we need.”

 

Stan focused his attention and energies on the barrier before him, just enough to make a small hole.Bill was through it in an instant.“Make Dip pass out when you’re ready to come back in.”

 

Bill have him a nod and vanished.

 


	24. Away

“Bill?!”  Dipper called out as he headed down the stairs.  He could hear chatting come from the kitchen and went that way.  The moment he stepped in Stan and Mabel fell silent- no sign of Bill.

 

“Where is he?”  He asked, trying his best to swallow back panic.  The others shared a look.  “Please tell me he didn’t go after them on his own!”  Not after everything they’ve been through.  What happened to ‘stand together’.  Bill had promised him he wouldn’t try to take everything on his own anymore.  They were partners and they would fight this together.

 

“No, no!”  Stan quickly reassured. “He didn’t go to fight anyone.  He… last night he asked me to let him through the barrier.”

 

Several beats of silence as Dipper tried to process this.

 

“W-why would he leave?”  They were at war, they promised to… they had to protect their home, their family.  How could he leave them?!  Leave him alone with all this?!

 

“He said he would be back in a couple days!  And he didn’t leave us defenseless he…”

 

Silence fell again as Stan coffee cup shattered in his hand, spilling what little was left in it across the floor.

 

With a quietly muttered apology Dipper turned to rush back upstairs.

 

Stan immediately went to follow but Mabel stopped him.  “Give him a couple minuets then let me.”

 

The crashing around that followed made it hard to keep Stan downstairs but Mabel managed, sitting at the table and listening to his pacing foot steps across the floor.

 

The moment Dipper entered their room he slammed the door so hard it bounced back before falling with another thud.  Magic prickled at his finger tips and he let it out- a burst of wind flipping part of the rug over, blowing all the blankets and pillows on the bed against the wall, and making the crystals that hung from the ceiling sway and jingle together.  A hiss and scurrying and Malin was on his shoulders, trying to help him control it.

 

He turned his attention the the stained glass window and let out another burst. The cushion blew up against it.  He felt it tingle down his spine and stomped his foot- the room shook his his books fell from the shelves, scattering papers of notes and bookmarks with them.  The nightstand fell over, sending the batteries of its alarm clock rolling across the floor.

 

Before he let out another blast he felt a gentle tugging, sweet caresses to the link.

 

So Bill knew he was angry.  Good.

 

He closed his eyes, focusing on the fact the demon left without warning, without explanation.  He sent a whirl of dark, nasty anger through the link to him.  With it came another blast of magic, knocking over the chair by the dresser and cracking the wood beam above his head.

 

It was with the sound of that crack that Malin shut him down.

 

He felt another gentle tug to the link, almost frightened, timid even.  He grit his teeth together and pretended he was slapping Bill’s hands from him.

 

Far across the world- wanting desperately to go to his love, to hold him and lie through his teeth and whisper everything was gunna be fine, he had all the answers-  Bill physically recoiled at the surge that came through the link.  He tried to follow the feeling of their bond but Pine Tree truly had blocked Bill from his mind.

 

The crashing became too much for her and she headed upstairs after him.  “Dipper?”  The bedroom was a mess, books all over the floor, the nightstand and a side chair tipped over, the edge of the rug folded over itself.

 

In the center of it all was Dipper, back to her, shaking.

 

“Mabel how could he, abandon us?  What happened to standing together?!”

 

“He didn’t Dipper, he’s not gone for good…”

 

“He may as well be!”  He shouted, fists clenching at his sides.  An old Pitt bottle on the dresser exploded.  “He left without warning- he didn’t even tell ME.  Me Mabel!”

 

Normally such anger from her brother would be frightening, but Mabel knew her brother well, and knew from how he stood he was holding back sobs.

 

“Dipper,” she tried softly, “he hasn’t abandoned us.  He’s looking for answers, a way to stop this.  Grunkle Stan says he’ll be back in a couple days.  He’s trying to help in the best way he knows how.  He would NEVER abandon us- YOU- he loves you Dipper.”

 

One of Dipper’s hands raised to wipe at his face.  “Why didn’t he say anything Mabs?  Why didn’t he take me… us.  Why tell Granule Stan and not me?!”

 

“He wants you to be safe Dipper.”

 

“I am safer when he’s here!”

 

Mabel sighed and moved for her brother.  “Dipper Pines you are just looking for excuses to be angry at him.  You are tired and stressed and scared and your safety blanket isn’t here now.  I understand you want to be angry but you need to keep your head.  He strengthened the shield, so until he gets back we stay here at the Shack.  We’re safe here.  Stan already called the school to let them know we won’t be coming to class today or tomorrow.  When Bill gets back he’ll know what to do.”

 

Tentatively she reached out and rested a hand on her twin’s arm.  As soon as she touched him he stopped trying to hold back his tears and she pulled him into her arms.  “So what are we going to do?”  She asked gently.

 

“Stay home, stay safe.”  He murmured into her shoulder.  “If he’s researching I should to.  As much as I can from here.”

 

“Thats right, no one is as good at research as Dipper Pines!”  She pulled back to give him a grin, which he matched.  “How about we clean this up first?”

 

“Yeah,”  He chuckled sheepishly, “we probably should.”

 

“And Dipper.  I am sorry for the tough love there.”

 

“Don’t be.  I think I needed that.”  As the cleaned Dipper ventured a small tug to the link.  It took a few moments before he got a tentative one in return.

 

Dipper poured himself into his research. intent on finding anything he could that could help their problem even a little.  He was so intent that Mabel and Malin had to remind him to eat and sleep.  Sadly without Bill there sleep didn’t come very easy for him- his mind whirling with too much information and too many new ideas.

 

And as Bill’s ‘few days’ passed and turned into a week he dedicated even more time to his study.

 

Maybe if he buried himself in books he would forget about the knawing feeling of betrayal and abandonment.  

 

It was day nine with no sign of Bill- outside of the daily tugs to the link- that Mabel dragged Dipper outside for some fresh air.  All bundled up in coats and scarves they walked around the edge of the property- safely within the shield.  Several yards down from the drive a truck pulled up.

 

A truck Dipper knew well.

 

“Mabel go get Grunkle Stan.”  He pushed his twin toward the house as he headed for the truck.  “You aren’t welcome here!”  He shouted at the men that climbed out, their hands going to the guns in their pockets.  One stepped close to the barrier and got a nasty shock.  He stumbled back with a snarl, checking his smarting arm.  He glared at Dipper and tried again.  This time he ignored the shocks and hit the shield with his fist.

 

Dipper’s eyes widened, he could feel a… give.

 

He stepped forward quickly, raising a hand.  With a flick of his wrist he flung their guns into the woods, a clinch of his fist and the man at the barrier was flung back against the truck.  With him well away from their little bubble he poured as much magic as he could into strengthening it.  As his vision went blurry and he stumbled slightly Stan come out of the house with a shot gun, and Mabel with her grappling hook.   

 

Dipper stumbled back toward them as the man rushed to climb into their truck.  

 

“Dipper!”  Mabel was running for him, but he shrugged off her hands and brushed past into the house.  He could hear her calling after him as he hurried upstairs and magically locked the trap door.

 

He collapsed onto the bed, curling around Bill’s pillow.  He hugged it to him and cried.

 

“Dipper?”  Malin gently bumped his head to his human’s shoulder.  

 

“Why hasn’t he come back yet?”  He sniffled.

 

“He hasn’t found the answer he needs.  He won’t come back until he can fix this.”

 

“But we need him more here!  _I_ need him!”  He bit out, hugging the pillow tighter and burying his nose into it.  “I need him here.  I tug at him but he won’t come back.  He hasn’t even visited my dreams!  I want him to come home.”

 

Malin nudged him again.  “I know.  He knows.  He’s only doing…”

 

“Don’t you dare say it.”

 

The cat fell silent.  “Come on now, don’t cry anymore.  You know I am no good with that.  Worst than Cipher is probably.”

 

Dipper couldn’t help but smile at that.  He felt a gentle caress to the link, Bill obviously sensing his emotions and trying to comfort him.  It made his smile vanish, and once again he mentally slapped the touch away.

 

“You’re right, crying won’t fix anything.  The shield is weakening and we need answers.  We should get back to our research.”

 

And they did- for two more days

 

“This spell is too much for you.  You don’t have the magical energy for it.”  Malin hissed.

 

“Well its a good thing I know how to get more.”

 

“Cipher is a demon, thats why that works for him.  Its not going to work for you.”

 

“I’ll make it work.”  Dipper snatched up his book and headed for the stairs.  “Mabel call Susan and Paz to spread the word.  I have a plan.”


	25. Final Spell

“Alright so here is what we’re gunna do.”  Dipper leaned  forward on his elbows.  “This Sunday we need as many people in the town to gather at the edge of the barrier, right HERE.”  He jabbed his finger at the map of Gravity Falls his grunkle had laid out.

 

“Why?”  He glanced up at lazy Susan.  

 

“Because I am going to go to the church during Sunday mass and lead all the priest there.”

 

“Dipper no!  They’ll kill you!”

 

“I’ll have a shield charm with me.”  He offered up a reassuring smile and squeezed his sister’s hand.  

 

“Why are be bringing everyone there?”  Paz questioned.

 

“Because we are going to modify the barrier that keeps the supernatural in to keep the religious out.”

 

“You can do that?!”

 

“We can make it do whatever we want.”

 

“Dipper when I put the barrier up I had help- a LOT of help.  Its not an easy thing to do.  I can’t open more than a small hole in it now.”

 

“Which is why the towns people are going to be there.  To lend me their energy.”  Malin growled.  He turned quickly to Paz and Susan.  “It will be harmless to them.  They might get a little dizzy and lightheaded and if that happens they just need to step back and it will cut them off.  Go ahead and warn everybody- no one has to come if they don’t want to.

 

“Mabel, Stan- we and Malin are going to store up as much energy as we can until then okay?  The less we have to take from the people the better.

 

And so for the next three days there was no magic allowed, then even took as much energy as they could from some of the magical objects hidden throughout the house.

 

Now it was time.  Dipper glared at the road ahead of him- he had already gone to the site, almost the whole town was there.  All those people were willing to help- he would not let them down.

 

“I am telling you that you don’t have enough energy for this.”

 

Dipper gripped the steering wheel tighter and shot his familiar a look.  “And I am saying that I figured out how to fix that.”

 

“Dipper you are not like a demon like Bill, you can’t do that.  Its too much from your body to take.”

 

“Which is why I have you and Mabel and Stan.”

 

“They don’t know what they are doing!  I can manage quiet a bit of power but this is too much for even me. You KNOW how practiced I am.”

 

“Malin this is the only option.”  He held up a hand to keep Malin from suggesting the obvious.  “Waiting for Bill is not an one.  He was only supposed to be gone three days and its been over a week.  We have to do this on our own.  And its too late to back out now- we’ve already set everything in motion.”

 

Malin let out a low growl but said nothing more.

 

~*~

 

Dipper took a deep breath outside the church door, Malin was digging his claws in his shoulders and his tail was bristled.  Service was about 20 minuets in…

 

He stepped in, making sure the doors slammed against the walls.  He focused a little energy to make the candles flare high, a gust of wind toppling the communion glass.  Malin hissed and made his eyes flash green just for effect.

 

“You know what- we’re just about tired of you.  So you want me and my gay demon lover?  See if you can catch me.”  He grinned, making the candles flare again and RAN.

 

“They’re coming, getting cars.”

 

“Okay okay, just down the block.  Beat them down the block to our car.”  Luckily he could magically start it and open the door before he got to it.

 

With them hot on his bumper he took off as fast as his car would go.

 

“Malin in my lap now!”  Dipper ordered, the cat did as he was told and Dipper teleported them out of the car to the side of the road with everyone else.  The car sped through the edge of the barrier, the other cars following.  As soon as the first one made it through Dipper started his spell, measuring out his breaths, pulling all his energy.  Mabel stood close to him, already pouring her’s in too, Stan close behind.  Then one by one everyone else started to join.

 

By the time the last car made it through the first ones had realized he was no longer in his and were climbing out and heading for him. 

 

Dipper raised his voice, chanting seemed to echo around him. 

 

The spell itself wasn’t long- but they were going to have to do it several times to push the power through the whole barrier.  And one by one he was feeling people step back to recover only half way through.

 

Powerful magic swirled around Bill when he got to the edge of the barrier, like it was trying to pull him in, knowing he should be there.  Only this was more power than the barrier had, more than anyone in town had.  Besides only Pine Tree…

 

He tugged the link but got no answer- like he was blocked out.

 

Shit.

 

He followed the magic to its most powerful point, flying as fast as he could.  What he saw was shocking.  All the priests outside the barrier, trying to get back in.  Most all the town standing around, lending their energy to Pine Tree. His Pine Tree, standing tall and strong, hand to the barrier, Malin at his side, chanting and channeling far too much power for a human body to handle.  

 

Far too much.  Bill’s heart almost stopped, the clock.  Pine Tree’s clock was plummeting fast.  No no no NO.

 

Bill pounded on the barrier, trying to get Stanford’s attention.  He was screaming to be let in, his eyes never leaving Dipper.  He was begging the boy to stop but he seemed he couldn’t be heard.  

 

It was going down to fast.  He wasn’t going to make it…

 

The spell completed, the priest was pounding on the barrier, the people were cheering, hugging, laughing.

 

By the time Stanford got the barrier open the clock hit zero.

 

By the time Bill got to his love he was already falling.

 

He caught him before he hit the ground, falling to his knees in the dirt and holding him close.  “No, you can’t… Pine- Dipper you have to come back.”  He murmured, tugging desperately at their link- still there but the weakest it had ever been.  He could barely feel it, had to search to find it.  

 

He got no tug back.

 

He held the limp body tighter, pressing his face into his hair to try and hide his tears, rocking lightly back and forth.  “No, no, no, you CAN’T.  Please PLEASE Dipper you CAN’T!”  His voice broke and the tears took hold.  A warmth against his side, Malin pressing up to him, his ears back, shaking.

 

His breathing startled to a halt when he felt arms wrap around him, but then there was a head leaning against his and his shoulder was growing damp.  Oh Shooting Star…

 

He was vaguely aware of the joy around them silencing and people begun to notice what had happened.  He didn’t look up, he couldn’t.  He shut his eyes tight.  “Please don’t leave, I… I can’t… I need you.  I love you, PLEASE.”

 

Shooting Star’s arms tightened around him and he could hear her making similar plees to her brother.  He leaned his head more against her’s, both of them trying to get any comfort they could.  

 

A shadow cast over them, and he glanced up to see Stan kneeling down before them, his face looked stricken, he was shaking, lip quivering as he tried desperately to hold back tears- he was failing.  “We… we should take him home.”   His voice shook almost as much as he did.  

 

Bill had to look away, hid his face in Dipper’s hair again.  The thought of going back there without him… it was home, had been for years because of Dipper.  It would be so empty without him.  Would it still even feel like a home?  

 

One of Stan’s big hands squeezed his shoulder, he pulled back only enough to look at him, and everything around him.  He saw Red and Question Mark both crying, Red’s youngest brother- one Of Pine Tree’s closest friends- was hugging his sister and crying as well.  Little Katie- whom Pine Tree saved from the gnomes was in her father’s arms bawling.  Her parents were crying too.  Lazy Susan, Tyler, even Manly Dan were all crying.  Many others were too, many more with their heads bowed.

 

Once again one of Stan’s hands reached out- this time for Dipper and Bill almost jerked back away from him.  No, this was his nephew- that wouldn’t be fair to him.  With tear streaked face Stan brushed the back of his hand against the boy’s cheek.  A moment of pause and his hand went over Dipper’s slightly parted lips.  

 

“Bill….  Bill he’s BREATHING.”  He moved his hand down to his neck to check his pulse.  “His heart, Bill he’s alive!”  Gasps went up around them and people crowded closer

 

“H-how.  His… his clock hit zero.  Its gone… his clock is gone.  He can’t…”  But Stanford wouldn’t joke about this.  He wouldn’t dare lie about it.

 

Without a seconds thought Bill teleported the five of them back home.


	26. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've dried my tears its time to revile in yours.

Bill carefully deposited Pine Tree onto their bed, he tucked a finger under the sleeping’s nose to make sure he really was breathing then laid his ear to his chest to make sure he could hear his heart.  “Its true.”  He breathed out.  But how was that possible?  His clock…

 

“He’s alive?”  Shooting Star fidgeted nervously behind him. 

 

“He is.  He’s alive, just sleeping.”

 

“I am calling the doctor.”  Bill refrained from growling.  He didn’t like human doctors but if it made them feel better he would stand aside.

 

“This was done by magic, magic is the answer to wake him.”

 

“Then get into his head and jerk him awake like you did before!”  Shooting Star was shaking him, grinning up at him.  He grinned back, of course!  It would be the easiest thing in the world!

 

He perched on the edge of the bed- Malin joining him, holding Dipper’s hand tightly and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into the mindscape.  His head dropped as he left physical form.  Stan and Mabel stood by anxiously.  10 minuets and Bill was back.

 

“He’s not waking up.  Bill why isn’t he-?!”  

 

Bill was quiet a moment, staring down at his lover.  “His body isn’t ready for it.  He pulled far too much power through it.  Its not his mind thats the problem, its his body.  He needs time to recover.”  

 

“So… he’s just sleeping it off right?”  Bill nodded mutely.  “How long will it take?” 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

They all sat with him for awhile before Bill sent the others downstairs to eat something and get some rest.  Malin curled up next to Dipper on the bed.  “So how long really?  I can tell you’re lying.”

 

“I don’t know.  I really don’t Malin.  It could be a week, it could be a month.”

 

He stood, pressing a sweet kiss to his beloved’s lips.  “I love you Dipper, and I am going to take care of you.”

 

Within a week their parents were there.  “What happened exactly, you’ve been vague on the phone.”  

 

“Bill will be better at explaining.”  Stan was quick to lead them upstairs.  “He’s with him now.  He’s been taken good care of him.”

 

When they made it upstairs Bill was sitting in a chair next to the bed, one hand holding Dipper’s, the other a book.  He was reading to him.  Dipper’s hair looked freshly combed, he was tucked nice and warm in bed, the pillows all around him fluffed.  

 

“Bill, mom and dad are here.”  Mabel moved passed them to the demon.  She offered him a reassuring smile and rested a hand on his shoulder.  “How are you doing?”

 

He gave her a small smile back, “I am alright little sister.  How are you?”

 

She smiled a little wider and gave him a small hug, pressing a kiss to his crown while he tucked a bookmark in his place.  “I- I suppose you’ll want some time alone…”  He knew he should give them that but he didn’t want to leave his love’s side, he had to look after him.

 

“We want to know what the hell you did first!”  Steven snapped.

 

Bill’s eye flared a moment before Shooting Star gave his hand a squeeze.  “He channeled too much power through his body.  He drained almost all his own then started pulling from the people of the Falls.  His body couldn’t handle it- he stayed up as long as he did out of sheer stubbornness.”  He gave the sleeping man a fond smile.  “His body is trying to recover now.”

 

“And where were you?!  You have more power than him, why couldn’t you have done whatever he was trying to do?!  Why is it him in that bed?!”  Guilt clutched at Bill- that was something he asked himself regularly.  

 

“Bill,” his eye drew up to Stan, “did you find out what’s been happening to him?”

 

“What?  Was there something wrong before this?!”  Joy was beside the bed now, brushing Dipper’s bangs from his forehead.

 

“There are side affects to our bond.  Mine are… obvious, have been happening for years.  He wasn’t showing any until this year.”  Bill explained.  “He was having some… worrying personality changes.”

 

“So it was the bond that was doing it?”  Stan pressed

 

Bill nodded.  “The bond tried to adapt us to each other and our situations.  I felt the need to make a human form- complete with human emotions- at the same time Pine Tree was falling in love with me.  It was the bond, planting that idea in my head.  It helps us adapt.”

 

“Which is why it only now started to effect him.  We were in danger…”

 

“Yes, so it pulled some more… demonic traits from me and put them in him.  To give him the strength and ruthlessness to survive.  The bond wants us both to live, it ties us together and will do everything it can to keep us that way.”

 

“Is that why he’s alive but his clock is gone?”  Mabel startled when Bill abruptly stood.  

 

“Well you should have some time alone with him.”  He quickly excused himself.  Stan was hot on his heels down the stairs.

 

“Cipher what aren’t you telling us?!”  He demanded.  “What are you avoiding?”

 

Bill swallowed hard, turning to look at Stan with cloudy eyes.  “You’re a smart man Stanford, so answer this: What is the only living creature that doesn’t have a clock?”

 

~*~

 

It wasn’t long before people from town started coming around to see how Dipper was.  Very few wanted to impose and actually went up to see him.  But soon their dresser was covered in ‘get well’ cards and vases of flowers.  The ones Bill liked best he pinned to the wall above the nightstand- most of them were drawings from Katie and her friends.  All labeled ‘To: Mr. Witch’.

 

Susan was the most frequent visitor outside of Shack staff, coming at least once a week with to go cups of coffee for Bill and Mabel, and always a take away box of Bill’s favorite pancakes.  She was one of the few that would actually come up.  She would sit with Bill awhile, encouraging him to eat and telling him news from town.  After the backing of the church was gone the hunters left pretty quickly.  The townspeople were already planning on converting the now empty building into a community center.

 

Every now and then she would lightly suggest the Bill should make an appearance in town but he never answered so she quickly gave up.

 

Wendy and Soos would come up everyday they worked.  Say hello to both Bill and Dipper before and goodbye after.  They would often spend their lunch breaks up in that attic room- bring up a portion for Bill too.  Soos, like Susan, would talk about the things going on in town.  Wendy would talk about her newest patients or which recently went back home into the woods.

 

These short conversations were always a welcome distraction for Bill.  He never showed it but he was becoming increasingly worried about the fact Pine Tree hadn’t woken up yet.  

 

Joy and Mabel would often sit in the window seat and knit together while Bill read aloud.

 

It was one afternoon, Joy bring Bill a tray of food, Wendy walking up with her for her break when he was caught.

 

When he was alone, when he could hear the noise of the full house downstairs and didn’t think anyone would be able to hear him, he begged.

 

The ladies paused on the stairs, hearing his sniffling.  “Come on Pine Tree, PLEASE.  Please wake up.  Let me see those pretty brown eyes again.  Please just open your eyes, love.”  They peeked over the edge of the stairs to see Bill sitting on the floor beside the bed, his head resting on the mattress, one hand absently caressing Dipper’s cheek as he cried and begged.

 

They decided to head back downstairs, it then became a rule that you had to knock before going up.  

 

They were near the three month mark now and Bill was barely leaving Dipper’s side.  Mabel used to be able to get him downstairs at least, sometimes even outside for a bit before he went back to Dipper.

 

Now she couldn’t get him to leave at all.  Today she was determined.  A TV show, get him downstairs to watch an hour long TV show with her and eat junk.  She could do this.

 

When she made it upstairs she heard sobbing.  There was Bill, curled in his side beside Dipper on the bed, holding his hand in both of his against his chest.

 

“B-Bill?”  She asked cautiously.

 

“I can’t.”  He sobbed.

 

“Can’t what?  I don’t understand.”

 

“His mindscape, I can’t get in.”  He cried, drawing the hand up to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

 

“But you… when he first…”  She tried to keep the panic out of her voice, blinking back tears.

 

“No I didn’t!  I can’t get in, I haven’t been able to at all.  I am blocked out.  I’ve tried everything!”  He let out a soft whimper.  “I just want to hear his voice again.”

 

Mabel turned away and hurried back downstairs, TV show forgotten she locked herself in her room to cry.

 

Three months, 2 weeks, 1 day and Dipper still hadn’t woken yet.

 

But he wouldn’t leave him, he wouldn’t give up.  As faint as it was he could still feel their link and as long as it was still there so was Pine Tree and he wasn’t about to leave him.

 

Bill’s attention was drawn up.  Did his lashes just flutter?  “P-Pine Tree?”  He was almost afraid, how many times had he thought he was waking only for him to remain stubbornly asleep?  His lids flickered again.

 

“Pine Tree?!”  He was out of his chair, leaning over his sleeping lover.  Finally, FINALLY he saw those beautiful brown eyes he had missed so much.  “Pine Tree!”  He flung himself at the man, wrapping him up in his arms and crying against his chest in pure joy and relief.  

 

“B-Bill?”  Dipper’s hands immediately rested on the demon’s back, gently rubbing.  “Bill what’s wrong?”  He turned his head to look at the clock.  “Hey, you shouldn’t have let me sleep in so long.”

 

Bill laughed, he couldn’t help it.  He squeezed his arms around Dipper’s middle and laughed.


	27. The Past

Suddenly Bill was pulling Dipper out of bed.  “Come on, we have to go tell everyone!”  

 

“Bill wha-“

 

“Come ON Pine Tree!”  He stumbled out of bed and let the demon tug him toward the stairs and down to the living room, he nearly tripped over Malin on the way down the stairs until the cat jumped onto his shoulders purring the whole while.

 

“Look who’s up!”  He announced, positively beaming.  He had barely gotten the words out before Dipper was practically tackled in a tight hug from Mabel.  He could feel her tears through his tee shirt.

 

“Mabs?”  He went to raise his hands to pet her hair, only to find one was still held by Bill.  And the demon wasn’t showing any sign of letting go.

 

“You really gave us a scare kid.”  He glanced up toward his Grunkle- also misty eyed.

 

Mabel pulled back and Dipper found himself staring to the crying eyes of their mom.  “Mom?”  She framed his face in her hands, looking him over like when they were little and she thought they might be hurt.

 

He didn’t get an answer from her as she pulled him into a bond crushing hug, crying even more.  “My boy, my baby…”  She was murmuring against his shoulder, one hand smoothing over his hair.

 

“Let him breath Joy.”  His dad was here too?!  His mom pulled back and he saw his dad also trying his best not to cry.

 

He was pulled into a hug, much to his surprise.  “Dip… I am SO sorry Dipper.  I should… I am so sorry.” He was apologizing?  He was really…  

 

“I… whats going on? Why is everyone crying?”

 

Four sets of eyes turned to Bill.  “You didn’t tell him when he woke up?”

 

The demon looked sheepish a moment.  “I was a little overexcited, and I thought all of you would want to see him right away.”

 

Mabel took his free hand, “Dipper, you’ve been asleep for nearly four months.  We weren’t sure you would ever wake up.”

 

“Four… four months?!”  He turned toward Bill- he realized he could barely feel their link.  Four months… how weak it must have become.  “Why didn’t you wake me?!”

 

Bill looked pained a moment.  “I tried, I couldn’t… I couldn’t get into your mindscape.  I couldn’t get to you…”  

 

Mabel gave his hand a squeeze, warning him to let it go for now.  “Hey, you must be hungry!  Bill used magic to sustain you but I bet your stomach would love actual food!”

 

Everyone murmured their agreement and he was led to the dinning table, Bill trailing behind- still unwilling to let go of his hand.  When they sat Bill moved his chair as close to Dipper’s as he could, making sure their knees bumped together.

 

As they all sat around the table, cooking and eating everyone started filling Dipper in on everything that had been happening since he completed his spell.  There were jokes and laughter, more hugs, and good food.  Everything he wanted his life to be, except for the strangely quiet Bill.

 

Mabel leaned in close to whisper in his ear.  “If we ever needed him for anything I had to go and drag him from your side.  Mom once went up to see him crying and begging you to wake up.  I- I had the family, and Paz, and the girls to help me but Bill…”

 

But Bill only had HIM.  His heart ached for the demon.  Even before their relationship they had a hard time being apart, but they at least always had the bond between them.  Dipper tried tugging at the link but it took him awhile to find it.  Four months- he had left Bill all alone, and still bound to him only this time with no way to get to him- for four months.  No wonder the demon wouldn’t let go of his hand.

 

Bill had sat with him- reading, talking singing his demon songs, barely left his side, taken care of him, and in his most lonely hours he had begged for him to come back- back to him.  Dipper wondered briefly if he would be able to do that in Bill’s place.  He knew he couldn’t, he wouldn’t have lasted one month without breaking.

 

He gave Bill’s hand a squeeze and shifted to lean a little against him, resting his head on his shoulder.  Bill’s thumb started rubbing little circles on the back of his hand and he felt his cheek press against his hair.

 

“So what exactly happened?”  He felt Bill stiffen up under him and everyone turned their eyes on the demon again to explain.  He seemed unwilling though.

 

“Well to start off your spell drained all your energy and a lot of townspeople had to step back from helping after awhile.”  Malin started.  “Don’t worry everyone is fine.  So then you started trying to pull from the woods.  Obviously since the spell worked you pulled enough energy.  But it was too much for your body.”

 

“You have no clock.”  Bill put forth bluntly.  “You… you died- for real, for a moment.  Then you were breathing…  I… Pine Tree you’re alive but you have no clock.”

 

“H-how is that possible?”

 

Bill looked- if possible- even more uncomfortable.  And his discomfort was only making Dipper more anxious and the fact he couldn’t get comfort through the bond right now wasn’t helping at all.  “The bond it… it adapted, it pulled from me.”

 

“Bill stop beating around the bush and say it!”

 

“Whats the only thing living that has no clock?!  Demons.  You’re a demon now, or at least part.  I am sorry Pine Tree, I am so SO sorry.  I never… I am sorry.”  He pulled away, his eye puffy and vanished.

 

“Bill!”  Mabel shouted after him.  

 

Dipper got to his feet.  “Don’t worry Mabel, I know where he went.”

 

The family was weird of letting him into the woods but he convinced them that with Malin at his side he would be fine.  As soon as he stepped past the tree line a wave of dizziness hit him, strange images swirled through his mind.  “Wha-“

 

“Your magic- being asleep you couldn’t recover what you used up.  The forest is giving it to you.”  Malin explained gently.  “You have always been quiet the forest witch.  And now that you are a demon there is even more power.  But Bill is the only one who can properly explain that.”

 

“Then its just a matter of getting him to talk.”  He straightened up and continued on.  Bill was right where he suspected, standing in the middle of the circle Dipper had drawn so many years before.  But it shouldn’t still be there!  The drawing itself was gone days after the spell and the magic should have long faded since, but Dipper could see it glowing just like it had that day.

 

“With my blood freely given.”  He murmured, startling Bill.

 

“You should have never done that spell.  All of this happened because I was here.  What happened to the townspeople, problems with your parents, what’s happened to you.”

 

“I wouldn’t change it for the world.  The town and my family is safe and I am still here- with you.”

 

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew!”  Bill was suddenly right in front of him, in his face, looking so very angry.  “I was just like you!”

 

“What do you mean just like me?”  Bill swallowed hard and backed away, not meeting his eyes.  “What were you before Bill Cipher dream demon?”

 

“I was human.  A very VERY long time ago.”

 

Bill, frustrated, ran his hands through his hair.  “I picked my demon form because it reminded me of home.  War was a common thing back then- build up the empire, destroy upstarts, but there are no winers in a war.  Just a lot of pain and loss for both sides- no matter how far away from it you live.

 

“My village wasn’t near the fighting but we were struggling, people were sick and dying, starving- taxes have to be raised to fund fighting after all.  I wanted to save my family, friends, my home.”   Yeah, he could see similarities in that.  Dipper reached out tentatively for the demon’s hand, talking about this seemed to make him so uneasy.

 

“Then came a demon.  He offered me a deal, being young and foolish I took it- not even checking the fine print so to speak.  He gave me the power to save my village and stop the fighting.  In return he requested I do a ritual for him.  It seemed simple enough and he wasn’t asking for a sacrifice- not that I would have had much choice anyway.  It traded our places, he became human and I became… me.  At first I saw it as a blessing, I could keep my village safe, help and then…

 

“I watched everyone I ever loved ever cared about die.”  He choked out.  “Slowly wither away with old age and illness.  Every family member, every childhood friend.  I watched invaders come into my country again but because everyone I knew was gone there was no one to summon me for help.  And those that managed by some strange luck were not willing to make deals and my country was overrun.  Everyplace that ever welcomed me since, every friend I had to say goodbye, to watch them go while I remained.  Again and again…”

 

“Everyone…  I…Mabs…”

 

“I am so sorry, I never wanted this for you.”  Bill was reaching out for him tentatively, as though nervous Dipper would slap his hands away.  Dipper moved for him though, into welcoming arms, thankful for his comfort.

 

“Thats why you were all alone- you WANTED to be alone.”

 

“That first day of our bond you said: you were alone- alone is never fine.  You were right and I am so thankful you saved me.”  Dipper wrapped his arms around the crying demon, and they swayed gently together in the quiet of the woods.

 

“Pine Tree?”  Bill’s voice seemed meek.

 

“You won’t leave me right Bill?  I’ll still have you?”  Because he couldn’t do this alone.  He needed someone constant in his life.

 

“Of course!  I will never leave you!  Hell or high water I will always stay by your side.  We stand together no matter what, remember?”

 

“I want to go home now.”  He murmured into the other’s shoulder.

 

“Anything you want love.”  There was a squeeze around his middle and the next he knew they were up in their room.


	28. Bound Forever

Cool air around them, familiar scent of sage and lavender.  Their room.

 

He took a step back, looking into Bill’s eyes.  “Bill I want to renew the bond.”

 

“We-we shouldn’t, you just woke up and you’re still…”

 

“Bill I feel fine, the only thing that isn’t right is that I can’t feel YOU.  Please Bill I need to be able to feel it.”

 

Bill nodded slowly, letting Dipper take him to the window seat, settling down next to each other.

 

Dipper leaned in close to him, tilting his head to the side for him.  “I really don’t think-“

 

“Bill, do it, please.  With my blood freely given…”  He gasped as Bill finally leaned in and nuzzled at his neck.  It sent shivers down his spine.  Sharp teeth teased his skin and then sunk in.

 

Bill saw stars at the power the surged through him.  He tasted… different.  There was no doubt he was demon- every last bit of him.  Bill sucked harder, eager for more.  A moan above him broke him out of his hunger and he leaned back.  His Pine Tree’s head was thrown back and his eyes hooded, lips parted and panting.  His sweet little masocist.

 

“You stopped…”

 

“I shouldn’t take too much.”  His eye widened as he was pushed back against the wall and Pine Tree was sliding into his lap, fingers working at buttons.

 

He could feel him again.  His love and desire, his joy.  Bill squeezed his arms around him, hiding his face against his chest.  Three months of nothing, three months completely detached and he could feel him again!

 

A gentle hand pet through his hair.  “You took such good care of me, let me take care of you now.”  He leaned back, letting Dipper undress him, reviling every touch, every soft kiss and shift of the body in his lap.  Most of all though every feeling passed between them.

 

His hands slowly explored his lover, earning soft gasps and moans, when their bodies came together Dipper writhed above him, clinging tight to his shoulders.

 

He reached up, twining his fingers into brown locks and pulled him down for a long needy kiss.  His mind was flooded.  He could feel every touch against Dipper’s skin as though it was his own- and if the sounds were anything to go by Dipper was having the same experience.  Their thoughts, feelings intertwined, weaving together, never ending- passion, desire, devotion, LOVE.

 

Bliss

 

~*~

 

When word spread that Dipper had woken up the town decided to throw a party in the new community center.  Dipper was very happy to see the changes that were made to the old church.  The pews were gone, the old library was now lined with tables for buffets, they knocked down a wall downstairs to make a huge playroom for kids.  

 

Everything was perfect.

 

The town was happy and at peace, he could feel Bill again, kids were wanting to learn magic, to learn about creatures, his family was together again.

 

He was pretty sure nothing could be better.

 

“Dipper, Blubs and I have something for you.”  Deputy Durland slid up beside him as the ‘we’re glad you’re awake!’ party started to wind down.  “Its at the station.”

 

Bill was at his side in seconds and they followed the deputy down the street.  “We found him when we went to clear out any stragglers in the church.”  He led them to the cells and there sitting on a bench was Gideon.

 

At the sight of them the blonde backed himself into the deepest corner of his cell.

 

Rage from both demons radiated through their bond, feeding each other.  “You should go.”  Dipper nodded toward the door, his eyes flashing blue.

 

“I’ll turn off the cameras.”  Durland left, making sure the door was shut tight behind him.

 

They came back out about 40 minuets later, holding hands, Bill grinning, Dipper’s face blank.  “Thank you- that was a very thoughtful gift.”  Dipper offered the cops a smile.  

 

“And don’t worry, we cleaned up after ourselves.”

 

~*~

 

Is was a few weeks after Dipper woke up that his parents called everyone to the table for a family meeting.  “I’ll watch the shop.”  Bill shooed Dipper toward the house.  

 

“Wendy will watch the shop.”  Steven interrupted.  “I did say FAMILY meeting.”

 

Dipper and Bill shared somewhat startled looks and quickly followed him into the house.

 

“Since when do YOU consider Bill family?”

 

“I told you before, I have no problem with the fact you’re bi and that Bill seemed to have his stuff together.  Still wrapping my mind around the whole demon and magic thing… but he wouldn’t leave your side.  Good as family when he looks out for you like that.”

 

Once everyone was sat down Joy started them off.  “So are you completely demon or half?”

 

“Completely.”

 

“Does this mean you won’t be able to leave Gravity Falls?”  That gave everyone pause.  

 

“I… I guess not.”  He nodded.  Yeah, he was magical now- the barrier didn’t care he used to be human.

 

“You were able to before when you were doing magic.”

 

“He was still human then.  Now… well…”  Bill trailed off, not wanting to try and explain this in detail.

 

“Well then I guess we should get up here more often.”  His dad mused.  “Holidays, birthday, any vacation time…. I wonder if there are any jobs for what I do…”

 

Mabel looked surprised, not unhappy, just surprised.  “Really?  You never wanted to come up here for our summer visits.  I always thought you didn’t like it here.”  

 

“Gravity Falls is a… hard place to be.”  Steven rubbed the back of his neck.  “This is where we lost your grandpa.  A lot of hard memories.”

 

A strange tension filled the room.  “What DO you do?”  Bill asked.

 

“Insurance.”

 

Bill almost laughed.  “With creatures running around, two demons, and a lot of people wanting to learn magic there is going to be plenty of need for insurance.  Is there such thing as accidental spell coverage?”

 

That brought laughter from everyone else.  “No there isn’t.  I could be the first.”

 

“Backed by the demon lord himself.”  Mabel spread her hands like she was imagining a sign.

 

“LordS- there are two of us now.”  Bill bumped his shoulder to Dipper’s

 

Quiet again and Bill shifted awkwardly.  Okay demon talk was still touchy for everyone.  

 

“So umm… Mabel what are you planning on doing?  What about college, work, things like that?”  Mabel took the queue from her brother and very quickly started talking about some courses at the local community college.

 

~*~

 

Bill was riffling around through one of his little boxes.  Curious Dipper drew closer but Bill quickly snapped the box shut and tucked it under his arm.  “Where is Shooting Star?”

 

“In her room I think.  Whats in there?”

 

“Oh just craft things.  She wanted to make things today.”  Bill was quick to head for the stairs, brushing past Dipper.

 

He was up to something.

 

Dipper didn’t see that box in their room again, he assumed it was tucked away somewhere in Mabel’s.  Why was Bill keeping secrets from him?  What was he hiding?!  It was making Dipper crazy.

 

It was a few more weeks before Dipper saw it again, sitting on the dinging table, tightly shut between Bill and Mabel.  Was he really just hiding some craft?

 

Mabel leaned toward Bill and whispered something to him.  Bill looked almost nervous for a moment but then grinned at her and got up.  ”Pine Tree I made you something!”   

Dipper gave him a smile.  ”What is it?”  Was he really just trying to hide a piece of jewelry or something?

Bill took his hand and slipped a bracelet over it.  It was made of hemp cord and on the front were two shinny white fangs- presumably from the giant vampire bat that had attacked them last week.  Between the fangs was a long narrow piece of wood sanded and sealed with a little carving of a pine tree.

It was as exquisite as all the other things that Bill made him.  And just as quirky.

"Wow Bill this is really-"  But then Bill was slipping a ring of polished bone onto his ring finger- a piece of hemp cord running from the ring to the bottom of the wood piece.  "Oh Bill I think this should go on the other hand…"

Bill looked up at him in confusion.  ”Why?  I thought this was how you humans showed you belong to another?”

Dipper’s eyes went wide and color flooded his cheeks.  ”Bill a-are you… proposing to me?”  He squeaked out- and wow his voice hadn’t done that in years 

Bill tilted his head to the side- unsure what to say to that- wasn’t it obvious?  But he saw Shooting Star nod lightly out of the corner of his eye.  ”Yes.”  

Wait was that the wrong answer?!   He was sure it was right! Because Pine Tree’s eyes were filling with tears but he was smiling too.  Such a big wonderful smile!  There was a strong pull on their link and Pine Tree flung himself into Bill’s arms.

"Then yes!  Yes, yes, YES!”

Bill hugged him back tight.  Bring his nose in his hair.  He was very content to snuggle against his demon, admiring his ring as he excitement calmed down.  Then worry started to know at him.

“Bill are you sure about this?  You always say human things like these are stupid.”

 

“You bound us together, we are forever that way.  But I know that your traditions are important to you and this is how humans show they are ‘forever’.  So I want this for you- for US.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to get this out! I had a hard time getting my words together right- I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Only the epilogue left!


	29. Todays the Day

“Bill you are useless!”  Dipper’s voice was almost shrill.

 

“I don’t know what you want!”  Cipher yelled back.

 

“I WANT you to help!”  Dipper was breathing hard, he had been twitchy all day and quick to temper.  Bill could feel his stress through their link.  With a sigh, he got up and wrapped him up into his arms.

 

“Breath a moment.”  He soothed.  “Calm down and talk.  No more yelling from either of us.”

 

He felt the other relaxing in his arms.  Silence.  “Bill I just need help.  This is too much for me to handle alone.  Do you realize how much goes into planning a wedding?”

 

“I have no idea.”  He admitted, he had seen a few take place but was never involved in them.  “I don’t know what a wedding even entails.  I think me being involved would just cause you more stress than help.  I don’t get these human rituals.”

 

“Right,” he snorted,  “you only insist that its at the beginning of summer- giving me less than a year to plan, and talk fashion.”

 

Bill pouted- “I wanted it to be on the same day you brought us together the first time.  This is like a human binding right?  I thought it was only fitting.”

 

Dipper sighed.  “I know, and you’re right.  That day was the beginning of something great- its only right.”

 

“Listen, I don’t know these things.  Fashion I know so I can take that off your shoulders but that is about the extent of my knowledge.  You tell me what you want and I can make it happen.  Whatever you wish you’ll get.”

 

Dipper buried his face in the crook of Bill’s neck.  “I don’t know what I want.”  He murmured.

 

“You want to be married?”

 

“YES!”

 

“Well… why does it have to be more complicated than that?  Despite what Shooting Star says we don’t need butterflies or doves, rice, a three course meal, or a five layer cake.  You’re getting bogged down with tiny details about things that don’t matter.  If those are things she wants she can have them for HER wedding.  This one is ours.”

 

Dipper chuckled.  “Those don’t really seem like us do they?  I mean DOVES?!  For a demon wedding?”  Bill joined in his laughter.

 

“Simplify.  What are the most important things for us to be married?”

 

Silence again, then a pained groan.  “An officiant.”

 

Dipper stressed about an officiant for about a week until he seemed to be doing his best to keep it out of his mind with other planning.  Bill noted that every time someone brought it up though Dipper got snippy.  Especially if Bill brought it up.

 

“Just get the judge.”

 

“I don’t want a judge!”

 

“Well we sure as HELL aren’t having a PRIEST.”  Dipper at a loss for anything else to say just yelled until Bill started soothing him through the link and suggested they take a couple days off of wedding planning.

 

It was about another month and Bill had a wonderful idea!  With his plan in motion he went up to their room in search of Dipper.  His fiance was sitting on the floor with one of his lists.  “I took care of the officiant problem.”  He announced.

 

Dipper looked up startled.  “Who-“  But Bill was already heading back down the stairs.  “Who did you get!”  He jumped up to chase after him.  

 

“Don’t worry it’s not a judge.”  And that was all Bill would say on the subject no matter how much Dipper pressed.  No one else seems to know the answer either.

 

“I don’t want a giant wedding.”  Dipper announced one night as they snuggled up in bed.

 

“No, that doesn’t seem like you.  You’ve never been much big gatherings.”

 

“Everyone in town wants to be involved though…”

 

Bill gave him a little squeeze.  “They can be at the party, but the ceremony should be more private.”

 

Dipper snuggled closer. “Just glad I haven’t sent out the invites.”  Bill snorted. 

 

“Remember a few months back when we talked about simplifying?  You just worry about the ceremony- let Little Sister plan the party.  She’s good at that.  Run everything by you of course bu-“

 

“Thats a great idea Bill.”  He was reward for said great idea with a kiss.

 

Dipper took his advice, talking to Mabel about the new plan the very next day.  Things started running much smoother then, and Dipper’s stress was cut in half.

 

Today was the day.  

 

Dipper paced the living room floor, toying with his tie.  Bill, luckily didn’t put him in anything too fancy.  It was just a modified version of his disciple outfit.  White instead of black, gold waistcoat, a suit jacket added with a ‘pine tree’ blue pocket square.  Familiar enough for him to feel comfortable.

 

Speaking of familiars Malin just took the rings out.  It was time.

 

“You doing okay kiddo?”  His dad gave him a concerned look.  

 

“Excited, butterflies… I STILL don’t know who’s officiating.”

 

 Steven gave him a smile and offered him his arm.  “Everything is going to be fine kiddo- I promise.  Now come on.”

 

Dipper took his arm.  “Thank you for walking me.  I know-“

 

“Dipper I made some horrible mistakes, ones I can never make up for.  You are my son and I love you.  And I wouldn’t miss this day for the world.”

 

His dad led him outside and down one of the forest paths.  Before they even got there he could see the glowing symbol of their original binding circle.  

 

Same day, same place.

 

Before him in the littler clearing were a few benches the Soos had made- Soos, Stan, Wendy, Pacifica, his mom, Ma-  Where was Mabel?

 

They came around the corner to his short pinecone lined asile and there at the end was Bill, grinning like a fool. 

 

Right in the center of the old circle- just like that day.

 

He wore all black, his waistcoat and bow tie were pine tree blue, gold pocket square.   Dipper grinned back, his nerves melting into excitement and pure unadulterated JOY.

 

He managed to tear his eyes away from his soon to be husband to see who else stood there.

 

Mabel, in her gold disciple dress, her hair in a smart bun, gave him a wink.  He stepped carefully up beside them on the platform- also thanks to Soos- and whispered.  “But you aren-“

 

“Bill and I did some research- I became a licensed officiant two months ago.”  She whispered back.  She had barely finished getting the words out before she was enveloped in a huge hug.

 

“Thank you!  I love you.”

 

“I love you to bro-bro,” she hugged him back, “so let me marry you!”

 

Dipper and Bill both chuckled, turning full attention on each other.  “Thank you.”  Dipper mouthed to his love, whom grinned back.

 

“Welcome family!  For every single one of you is-“ she gave Wendy and Soos smiles, “we are here today for a wonderful celebration!  We are here for love.  For these two wonderful people to come together in marriage.  Now I know the two of them are eager,“ chuckles all around, “so I shall not ramble on.  Only to say I am honored to be the one to marry them.”  She and Dipper shared tearful smiles.

 

“Our grooms have written their own vows, and since neither of them wax poetic I am dying to hear this.”  Dipper shot her a look, Bill laughed- as well as Stan and Soos.

 

Malin came forth and Dipper reached down to until the gold ribbon that held their rings from around his neck.  With shaking hands he took Bill’s.  

 

“Bill Cipher, you have made my life utter insanity, wild and unpredictable when all I ever wanted was order.  I wouldn’t change it for the world, wouldn’t change you for the world.”  He glanced down at the glowing around around them, knowing no one else could see it.  He looked back up with a smile.  “That day I made the single most stupid and wonderful decision of my life.  I have loved every moment with you- from best friends to falling head over heels for you, we have gone through hell and back hand in hand.  And I would be honored to call you my husband.  I love you.”  He slipped the ring in place.  There, before him, dancing between them as a single word.  Shining golden.  What on earth…

 

A conversation from over a year ago flooded back to him.  _”My true name is on you too- hidden from sight of course- you’ll be able to see it someday.”_

 

He tugged Bill a little closer.  “I love you,” he leaned in to whisper the name in his ear.  Bill’s eyes went wide, tears rolled down his cheeks- even from under his eye patch.  How long since he head heard that name?  And here, right now is when Pine Tree saw it, and he was saying it so sweetly!  Saying he loved him- down to his very corrupted soul.

 

He leaned back just enough to steal a kiss before Shooting Star swatted at him.  “Hey I didn’t say you could do that yet!  We’re barely half done!”

 

It took Bill a bit of time to collect himself- Dipper sent him love and comfort through their link until he was able to talk again.

 

“Oren Pines,” Bill took up the ring, “I have lived for centuries and I have never met someone as wonderful as you.  Adventurous, daring, smart.  Centuries and I have never LOVED.  You gave me life again.”  He paused reaching into his pocket.  “You bound our souls together that day- THIS very day, right here in this spot. But today is a little different isn’t it?”  He pulled out a cord, a charm on each end- one gold triangle, one blue pine tree.  He held Dipper’s left hand in his own and began wrapping them.  

 

A binding.

 

“I take your hands in mine, and with this string I will entwine, Our LOVE I’ll forever bind, for now until the end of time.”

 

Tears streamed down Dipper’s face- could Bill be more perfect?  He scooting closer, longing to hold him, longing for a kiss.  He cast a quick glance to his sister, whom gave him a grin.

 

“I now pronounce you husbands!”  Mabel declared.  “You may kiss!”

 

He was swept into Bill’s arms before he even realized, he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as they shared a slow kiss.

 

“Dip the Dipper!”  Several voices called out.  Suddenly Dipper was low to the ground, supported by Bill’s knee and arms, still kissing.  Bill grinned as they parted and he helped Dipper back to his feet.

 

Everyone cheered, clapped.  Dipper laughed, linking fingers with Bill and hopping of the platform.

 

Bill followed the tugs to both link and arm, letting himself be pulled to the edge of their little alter.  There was Dipper, standing in the grass, his bright smile focused souly on Bill, laughter dancing through his gorgeous brown eyes.

 

Bill’s heart skipped.  They were married, they would be together forever.  He couldn’t dream of wanting anyone more.  No one but…

 

His husband

 

****_**End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a cornball...
> 
> I am going to miss this story so much.


End file.
